Aprendiendo a Crecer
by Sketch0117
Summary: - TODOS HUMANOS - Edward busca desesperadamente una niñera, luego de que su esposa Tanya falleciera. Como golpe del destino, Bella se interesa por el trabajo y lo consigue. Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, lectores… Bueno, mi nombre es María pero llámenme Sketch y por lo general solo escribo fics en ingles, y mis amigas Melivampiresa y Karo-Simi-Cullen escriben fics en español y han intentado convencerme de escribir uno en español. Creo y espero que me vaya mejor con los críticos hispano-hablantes. Espero que les guste!!**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que ven no es mío, solo lo son mis locas ideas XD.**

* * *

Otra mañana en Forks. Que divertido. Soy Bella Swan y estoy en mi último año de secundaria en la escuela local. Mis padres tuvieron un divorcio complicado cuando yo tenía 6 años y aun me cuesta volver a recordar esos años. El año pasado decidí mudarme con mi padre, Charlie Swan, el jefe de la policía aquí en Forks, debido a que mi relación con mi madre luego de su matrimonio con un tipo llamado Phil, se volvió prácticamente horrible para ambas, así que llegue a la conclusión de que la mejor decisión era venir a Forks con mi papá. No se puede decir que nuestra relación es perfecta, porque para ser sincera es muy incómoda, pero es mejor que vivir en mi antiguo hogar en Phoenix. Sinceramente, creo que todos estamos mejor así.

Como lo mencioné anteriormente, estoy en mi último año de secundaria y no estoy pensando en ir a la universidad aun, pues no tengo el dinero suficiente como para independizarme.

Me vestí para el colegio y bajé a la cocina para desayunar, donde mi padre me espera leyendo el periódico y ocasionalmente dándole mordiscos a su emparedado.

- Buenos días, papá. – Dije con un tono desanimado mientras me preparo un emparedado.

- Buenos días, Bella. Te tengo noticias. – Mi padre dijo dejando el periódico de lado y mirándome a los ojos. Asentí con la cabeza esperando a que continúe. – Creo que he encontrado un muy buen empleo para ti. Por lo menos para lo que te queda del año y debas ir a la universidad. – El dijo y yo fruncí el ceño, preguntándome de que se trataba.

- ¿De qué trabajo estamos hablando? – Le pregunté visiblemente interesada.

- Uno como niñera. – Al momento en el que dice esto, rio amargamente; él _sabe_ que no me gustan los niños. – No he olvidado que eso de los niños te predispone, pero es un trabajo muy importante. Trabajarías para el productor de cine y músico Edward Cullen, y puede que te paguen mucho. Si yo fuera tú, le daría una oportunidad. – Dice encogiéndose de hombros. Muerdo mi labio inferior pensando en si debo aceptar o no. Mi padre tiene razón, tal vez este Edward Cullen me pague lo suficiente para independizarme el año que viene.

- Está bien, papá, pero no puedo garantizarte nada. Esto lo hago únicamente porque quiero ir a la universidad e independizarme, por nada más. – Le aseguro. El asiente con la cabeza y se levanta.

- Tengo que irme, Bella. Llámame si necesitas algo. – Dijo saliendo por la puerta de la cocina. No me molesté en decirle 'está bien' o 'no hay problema'; no tendría sentido. Terminé de desayunar y me fui al colegio.

* * *

Estaba en camino a casa del tal Edward Cullen en el viejo pick-up que me regaló mi papá a principio de año. No es el mejor auto, pero por lo menos tengo transporte. Me dirigía por las afueras de Forks siguiendo la dirección que estaba en el periódico y finalmente la encontré. Vi una casa enorme, con amplios ventanales que le dan un estilo abierto. Creo que es un buen ambiente de trabajo, quizás mi papá tenía razón. Baje del auto y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada. Toque dos veces y en poco tiempo un joven vestido de mayordomo atendió a la puerta.

- Buenas tardes. – Dijo sin abrir la puerta del todo. Sonreí ligeramente y le mostré al joven el anuncio en el periódico.

- Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Bella Swan y he venido aquí por el anuncio de trabajo. Estoy interesada en trabajar aquí. – Dije sin titubear.

- Oh, pase. Mi nombre es Mike y he trabajado aquí por casi un año. La llevare al despacho del señor. Sígame – Dijo caminando a través del pasillo. Lo acompañé en silencio hasta que llegamos a la escalera.

- ¿Por qué les ha sido tan difícil encontrar una buena niñera? – Le pregunté siguiéndolo escalón por escalón.

- Desde que la señora murió hace unos meses, la niña Renesmee se ha visto muy afectada, pues a menudo grita y llora porque quiere a su mamá, y se vuelve insoportable. Desde que murió la señora, hemos tenido 6 niñeras diferentes y el señor está desesperado por encontrar una buena. Espero que usted lo sea. – Tragué saliva audiblemente y pasé una mano por mi cabello. Tampoco sabía que Edward Cullen era viudo. Tal vez esto sería más difícil que lo que creí. Al final de la escalera y después otro pasillo, llegamos a la puerta del despacho.

Mike toca la puerta y una voz proveniente de adentro dice 'Pase'. Mike abre la puerta y avanza. Dentro del despacho, más bien pequeño, hay un escritorio y un anaquel con libros. Sentado tras el escritorio, se encuentra el tan mencionado Edward Cullen, y me impresiono al verlo. La persona que veo es un hombre bastante joven, alto, de pelo color bronce que parecía tener mente propia y tez muy blanca, la cual hacia contraste con su saco de vestir negro que escondía una camisa gris.

- Señor, una joven ha venido porque está interesada en el trabajo de niñera. – Mike dijo. Cullen continuó mirando la pantalla de su laptop antes de responder.

- Dígale que pase. – Respondió con voz aterciopelada y sin mostrar interés. Entre en el despacho lentamente. – Tome asiento. – Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Los suyos eran verdes y tenía una mirada penetrante, tanto, que me demoró unos momentos procesar lo que me había dicho y finalmente sentarme frente a su escritorio. Se sentó rectamente con mirada expectativa.

- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Como le han dicho, estoy interesada y personalmente creo que tengo lo necesario para el trabajo. – Le dije firmemente, a lo que él suspiró profundamente y se reclinó sobre el escritorio.

- Bueno, Isabella, ¿tienes algo de experiencia con niños?—Edward preguntó.

- No, no la tengo. Pero no me es necesaria. Tengo la actitud fuerte que se necesita para lidiar con niños difíciles. – Dije con una seguridad que no es nueva en mí. Siempre la he tenido.

- Eso no lo dudo… Mis hijos han sufrido mucho desde que mi esposa Tanya falleció y lo principal que quiero es tener a alguien que los entienda. Si estás dispuesta a darles a mis hijos una oportunidad, entonces habría que probarte. Mi hija Renesmee no es mala o problemática, solo quiere que le devuelvan a su madre, y eso no se puede evitar, es una niña. Si tú le puedes dar aunque sea un poco de ese cariño o le puedes mostrar una manera de sobrellevar lo que no tiene, todo mejorará. Va a ser difícil con ella, pero tengo mis esperanzas. Ahora, Isabella, ¿estás dispuesta a tomar el trabajo? – Dijo clavándome esa mirada penetrante que es capaz de hipnotizar. En ese momento, supe cual era mi respuesta.

- Lo haré. ¿Cuándo empiezo?—Le pregunté. Sus ojos se iluminaron, pero sus demás facciones no mostraron expresión alguna.

- Mañana estaría bien. ¿Puedes?—Preguntó.

- Seguro, no hay problema. – Dije. Él asintió con la cabeza y se levanto después de mí. Abrió la puerta de su despacho y me hizo un gesto para que saliera. Sonreí amablemente y salí del despacho. Mike me esperaba afuera.

- Señorita, ¿Cómo le fue?—Me pregunto sonriendo.

- Bien, empiezo mañana. – Dije encogiéndome de hombros y sonriendo ligeramente. Salí de la casa y desde mi auto pude ver a una niña con el pelo bronce ondulado mirándome curiosamente. Esa debía ser Renesmee. Le sonreí levemente antes de salir en mi auto.

De camino a casa solo pude pensar en cómo me intrigaba Edward Cullen. Lo aterciopelada que era su voz, lo distante que era, como podía entender los problemas que nadie más ha podido entender en su pequeña hija, como no expresó emoción alguna. No llegó a sonreírme ni cuando le dije que tomaba el trabajo, pero sus ojos sí me sonrieron.

Definitivamente, mañana seria un día interesante.

* * *

**Que piensan? Bueno? Malo??? Por favor escribanme un review!!**

**Gracias por leerlo!!!**


	2. Renesmee

**Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo!!! Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas, y favoritos!!! Quiero mas ;)!!! **

**Disclaimer: Vean el primer capítulo.**

* * *

Eran las 12:40 p.m., o sea, casi la hora en la que empiezo mi nueva jornada laboral. Estoy dispuesta a descubrir que es lo que le pasa a la pequeña Renesmee, y sobre todo, que le está sucediendo a Edward Cullen. No debería estar pensando así de mi futuro jefe, pero no puedo evitar estar intrigada por ese hombre. Y ruego porque mi curiosidad y ganas de inmiscuirme en algo que no es de mis asuntos no me vayan a costar un despido.

Me puse unos jeans y una playera casual, pues a final de cuentas, era solo un empleo como niñera. Mientras conducía lentamente hacia la casa, me preguntaba que berrinches iba a formar la pequeña Renesmee. Siendo como soy (insensible a todo lo que a niños respecta), tal vez no le ponga atención y así ella se acostumbrará a mi forma de ser. Llegué a la casa y estacione mi auto en el amplio garaje. Cuando bajé del auto, Mike y Edward estaban afuera de la puerta principal esperándome. Mike me sonrió (algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada), mientras que Edward solo miraba por lo lejos con una expresión imposible de leer.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Swan, permítame. – Dijo señalando a mi valija, la cual tomó y me hizo un gesto antes de agregar. – Sígame a su habitación. – Asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí.

- Buenas tardes, señor Cullen. – Dije esperando por lo menos que me saludara, pero solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre? Que maleducado.

Seguí a Mike al segundo piso, donde me dieron una habitación amplia y me enseñó el baño. Todo era bastante lindo y amplio como para alguien que no conocían y que no estaban seguros iba a durar en la casa.

- Estaré abajo, en caso de que necesite algo. – Dijo Mike, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Asentí con la cabeza y me deje caer a la cama. – Oh, antes de que lo olvide, ¿no le gustaría conocer a la pequeña Renesmee?—Preguntó regresando a la habitación.

- Sí, creo que sería lo mejor. – Dije levantándome. Mike me hizo el mismo gesto de hace un rato así que lo seguí. Esta vez me llevó a un cuarto de juegos en el segundo piso. El cuarto era hermoso; tenía sillones, videojuegos, enormes televisores… En fin, el sueño de todo niño. Sentada en un sillón, dibujando, estaba la misma niña que me miraba curiosamente ayer cuando me iba. Le podías calcular 5 años o un poco más. Mike se acerco al sillón donde la niña estaba.

- Nessie, aquí está tu nueva niñera. Se llama Bella. Juega con ella. – Dijo Mike suavemente, pero la niña solo lo miró y regresó a sus dibujos. Mike se volvió hacia mí y me dijo. – Si me disculpa. – Inclinó un poco su cabeza y salió de la habitación. Me acerqué a la niña, quien ni siquiera me miraba, y me arrodillé a su lado.

- Hola, me llamo Bella. – Dije, y ella finalmente me miro. Sus ojos eran como los de Edward, solo que su mirada podía leerse; estaba llena de dolor. Disimulé mi 'hallazgo' con una sonrisa y ella regresó su atención a la hoja de papel.

- Ya sé quién eres, mi papá me lo dijo. – Ella respondió sin mirarme. – Y quiero que sepas que no te quiero aquí. – Agregó.

- No digas eso, yo solo quiero ser tu amiga. – Le dije, y levante una mano para acariciar su cabello. A penas sintió que la toqué, agarró mi muñeca y la alejó bruscamente de su cara.

- Pues yo no quiero una amiga. Yo solo quiero a mi mamá. Tú no lo eres. – Ella dijo elevando el tono de voz, y eso es algo que nunca he soportado; que me alcen la voz.

- Bueno, pues que mal, niñita. Me vas a tener que aguantar porque no pienso irme. Y creo que tu papá piensa lo mismo. – Le dije en tono de burla, a lo que la niña se volvió completamente hacia mí con expresión iracunda.

- Si mi madre viviera aun, tú no hubieras puesto un pie en esta casa. Y no te atrevas a mencionar a mi papá así, porque él quiere lo mejor para mi, no quiere dejar a una extraña metiche como tú aquí en la casa. – Me dijo con seguridad a pesar de que las lagrimas ahora caían libremente sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas. Si no pude soportar que me gritara, no iba a soportar que me llamara metiche.

- Ahora escúchame, pequeña mocosa. No voy a soportar que me hables de esa manera. ¿Estás triste porque tu mamá está enterrada? Pues no me importa. Aprende que las cosas no siempre van a ser como tú quieres y no siempre va a estar tu mami para consentirte. – Le dije en el mismo tono de voz con el que ella me habló. Al ver que sus ojos verdes se volvieron a nublar con lágrimas, me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso. Es más, me arrepentí de toda la discusión. Ella solo se levanto y salió corriendo de la habitación. Yo la seguí, pero me detuve cuando abrió la puerta y Edward estaba en el portón. La niña le clavó una mirada asesina, pero se fue sin decir palabra y temblando en sollozos.

Edward la miró con puro dolor y arrepentimiento, y luego se volteó hacia mí como preguntando qué había sucedido. Cuando no supe que responderle, el entrecerró sus ojos con pura rabia.

- ¿Sabes, Bella? Esta tan atrapada en tu dureza y tu insensibilidad, que no has hecho siquiera el intento de entender a una niña que perdió a su madre hace poco. Estoy impresionado de que te hayas rebajado a discutir con una niña porque simplemente no te aceptó o porque te pidió que le devolvieras a su mamá. ¿Es tan difícil intentar entenderla?—Él me preguntó, pero a pesar de estar cegado por la rabia, no llegó a gritarme. Intenté responderle, decirle que me largaba de una vez por todas (que es lo que normalmente habría hecho), pero al mirar en sus ojos verdes, hacer eso me fue imposible. Ante mi falta de respuesta, él solo sacudió su cabeza y fue tras Renesmee.

Miré hacia abajo sintiendo lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas. Pero otra voz me despertó de mi trance.

- No te sientas mal por Renesmee. – Me seque las lagrimas y vi que habían dos pequeños pies frente a los míos. Subí la mirada y me encontré con la mirada amable de otro niño, unos 2 años mayor que Renesmee. En ese momento recordé las palabras de Edward ayer; _"mis hijos han sufrido mucho". _– Soy Anthony. – Me extendió su mano y la estreché. Observé las facciones del niño y reconocí los mismos ojos verdes. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y facciones delicadas. Finalmente recordé que debía, por lo menos, decirle mi nombre.

- Soy Bella, es un gusto conocerte. – Dije. – Siento lo de tu hermana, fui demasiado inmadura. – Le dije, a lo que él meneó la cabeza.

- No te disculpes. Todavía es muy pronto y Renesmee está teniendo muchos problemas, pero todo mejorara. – Dijo ofreciéndome una sonrisa retorcida, pero llena de cariño.

- Aún así, no debí haber sido tan dura con ella. Voy a ir a disculparme. – Le dije y el asintió con la cabeza. Me sorprendió la madurez del niño para su corta edad.

Caminé en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de un cuarto donde se escuchaban sollozos y susurros. Reconocí los susurros aterciopelados de Edward y pegué mi oído derecho a la puerta, sin intención de espiar, solo quería saber si era un buen momento para entrar.

- Solo tienes que aceptarla, Nessie, ¿podrías hacer eso por mi? – Escuché que Edward le preguntó a Renesmee, y me sorprendió el cariño con el que articuló la pregunta. También podía escuchar los leves sollozos de la pequeña Renesmee. Se me partió el corazón con solo pensar que yo le había hecho eso.

- Pero eso es lo que no comprendes, yo no la quiero aquí, quiero a mi mamá. Devuélveme a mi mamá, por favor papá, se que puedes hacer eso. – Le dijo con un tono desesperado.

- Me encantaría, Nessie, pero no puedo hacerlo. Mamá está con los ángeles. – Edward suspiró audiblemente antes de continuar. – Se que tú y tu hermano la extrañan mucho, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Pero aun no sabes si Bella pueda ayudarte y acompañarte, como si fuera tu mejor amiga. Perdónala. ¿Puedes hacer eso por papá? – Le preguntó con el mismo cariño y suavidad que la vez anterior.

- Está bien, papá. – Dijo ella sollozando más fuerte.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Nessie. Te quiero mucho. – Le dijo aun más suavemente. Después de unos minutos, escuche pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta y me aparté de un brinco. Edward salió de la habitación mirando hacia abajo, pero sé que notó mi presencia. Decidí avanzar a la habitación, donde Nessie estaba sentada en la cama, mirando hacia su regazo. Caminé hacia ella y supe que notó mi presencia, pero no me miró.

- Hola, Nessie. – Le susurré sentándome a su lado en la cama. – Sé que tal vez no quieras hablar conmigo en este momento, pero tengo que decirte algo importante. Lo siento mucho, y quiero que me perdones. – En el momento en el que terminé, Nessie me miró a los ojos.

- Está bien. Yo también lo siento por haberte gritado, y la verdad es que quiero que seas mi amiga. – Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero sincera, que me hizo a mí esbozar una sonrisa enorme y traer a la pequeña niña entre mis brazos en un cálido abrazo. Cuando nos separamos, le di un pellizco en la mejilla, que la hizo estallar en pequeñas risitas.

- Entonces, ¿estamos bien? – Le pregunté y ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. De repente, ella miró hacia la pared opuesta, y sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas de nuevo. ¿Qué sucede, Nessie?—Le pregunté acariciando su cabeza. Ella señaló con el dedo índice a la pared, y cuando volteé, vi un cuadro que colgaba en la pared.

- Esa es mi mamá, ¿sabes? Se llamaba Tanya. – Miré al cuadro de reojo. En la foto, había un cuadro con la cara de una mujer de pelo rubio, el cual no se podía apreciar bien debido a que estaba cubierto con una boina, y ojos azules. – Murió hace poco, pero mi papá dice que ella ya estaba enferma antes de que se casaran. – Dijo con un tono triste antes de que los sollozos se apoderaran de su pequeño cuerpo de nuevo. La tome entre mis brazos y le acaricié el cabello tratando de calmarla. Ciertamente, no sabía que responderle.

* * *

Eventualmente, Nessie se calmó y bajamos a cenar. Después de la cena, al parecer la tensión se había perdido entre Renesmee y yo. Esperaba que Edward viera el cambio durante la cena, pero para mi sorpresa, no se presentó. Solo cenamos los niños y yo. Les leí un cuento antes de dormir y me fui a mi cama, donde me fue muy difícil dormir.

Después de los incidentes del día, me iba a ser muy difícil abandonar la casa en caso de que tuviera que hacerlo. Sentía que ya tenía un compromiso con Renesmee y Anthony.

También pensé en Edward, en lo difícil que ha tenido que ser para él criar a unos niños que solo él (y, con suerte, mi persona) entendía. También me hice preguntas sobre algo en lo que no debía meterme, si él habría amado a su esposa Tanya o de qué estaba ella enferma. A pesar de tener tantas preguntas, tenía el presentimiento de que pronto serian respondidas.

* * *

**Review si les gusto!!! **


	3. Llegada

**Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo!!! Están de suerte, estoy de vacaciones y pretendo actualizar todos los días ;)**

**Gracias a todos por las alertas, reviews y favoritos!!! Ustedes son lo máximo. **

**Disclaimer: Vean el primer capítulo.**

* * *

Era la tarde de mi séptimo día en la casa de los Cullen, y todo iba mejorando. Al segundo día de mi estadía con los Cullen, pude conocer a todos los que trabajaban en la casa. Christine, la cocinera, Jake, el jardinero… Todos habían sido muy amables conmigo, y según Anthony y Mike, le había gustado a Jake. Como él no pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando aquí en la casa, no le presté mucha atención al hecho de que ya tenía un admirador.

Debido a mis horarios de trabajo, no había podido obtener respuesta a todas mis preguntas anteriores, pero sí supe que Edward estaba en Los Angeles arreglando un recital o algo así, por eso se había ausentado en los últimos días, pero según lo que me había dicho Mike, llegaba esa misma tarde. Durante la siesta de los niños, me acerqué a Mike, buscando por lo menos una respuesta a mis preguntas sobre Tanya.

- Oye, Mike, si no me equivoco, tú me dijiste que llevas trabajando aquí por casi un año, ¿cierto? – Mike se volvió hacia mí y recostó su espalda en el mostrador de la cocina.

- Si, eso es correcto. – Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Estaba dudando en hacerle la pregunta por miedo a ser irrespetuosa. Él asintió. – Mm… ¿Cómo era la señora Tanya? – Le pregunté en un susurro. Mike esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

- La señorita Tanya era una persona muy feliz, a pesar de estar tan enferma. Ella pasaba mucho tiempo en hospitales atrapada entre citas médicas, exámenes, tratamientos, una que otra intervención quirúrgica y buscando que le cambiaran le medicación. Ella tenía muchas ganas de vivir y estar junto a sus hijos. Recuerdo bien la última vez que la vi. Ella estaba muy adolorida y solo fue capaz de darme un débil abrazo antes de cruzar la puerta con el señor Cullen a su lado. Para entonces ya no podía caminar. – Dijo con un aire de tristeza y un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Qué tenía? – Le pregunté en un susurro, aun dudando si debía o no hacerle estas preguntas.

- Tenía cáncer. Al principio, era un cáncer linfático muy tenue. Se lo trataron y pronto quedó en remisión. Cuando regresó a casa estaba tan feliz… Pero luego sucedió lo peor. Le descubrieron metástasis en el estómago. La señorita fue víctima de horrible dolores después del diagnostico. Le empezaron un tratamiento con células madre, que le destrozó el sistema inmune y la debilitó mucho. Una vez, el señor nos dijo que la señorita Tanya estaba hospitalizada y que los doctores dudaban que pasara de la noche. Jake, Christine y yo le pedimos al señor que nos dejara ir al hospital a visitarla. No nos reconoció ni a nosotros, ni a Tony o Nessie. Entre el dolor y la debilidad, la señorita fue decayendo hasta casi convertirse en una inválida. Como le dije, cuando dejó la casa por última vez, ya no podía caminar. – Dijo, y su voz terminó en un susurro cortado por sollozos. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se secó los ojos. – Disculpe. – Susurró tan bajo que casi no pude escucharle.

- No, Mike, no te disculpes, está bien. – Me acerqué y le pasé una mano por su espalda en señal de apoyo. – Gracias por responderme. – Le dije, a lo que él solo pudo asentir y continuar secándose los ojos colmados con lágrimas.

Lo que me dijo sobre Tanya fue algo que nunca esperé. La mujer del retrato, con aire cálido y mirada distante fue la persona que murió y dejó a los hijos que tanto amaba. Se me revolvió el estómago con solo pensar en el mal rato que le di a la pobre Nessie el día anterior; por lo que había podido escuchar, la pequeña no solo había sufrido la muerte de su madre, sino la enfermedad y muerte de su madre. Pobre Edward… Solo puedo imaginarme lo que debe ser ver al amor de tu vida en esas condiciones.

Me retiré al escuchar el teléfono sonar. Me acerqué y lo contesté.

-¿Buenas Tardes? – Atendí.

- ¿Bella? Te habla Edward. – Me dijo en una voz apurada.

- Buenas tardes, jefe, ¿con quien desea hablar?—Le pregunté.

- Con nadie, Bella. Solo dígales a los niños que estoy por llegar. – No esperó mi respuesta, solo cerró la llamada.

- ¿Quién era?—Fui distraída por la voz dulce de Renesmee.

- Tu papá. Dice que está por llegar. – Renesmee, saltó un par de veces de la emoción. – Wow, parece que lo has extrañado mucho. ¿Es por eso por lo que estás tan emocionada?—Le pregunté a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, no es por eso. Quiero decirle algo muy importante. – Levanté mis cejas en sorpresa y ella rio de mi gesto. – Y tiene que ver contigo. – Agregó.

- Bueno, pues espero que sea algo bueno. Acompáñame a ayudar con la cena para que esta lista cuando llegue tu papá. – No le tomé mucha importancia al hecho de que lo que sea que la niña estuviera tramando me involucraba, pues dados los últimos días, no podía ser algo malo.

Luego de poner la mesa, esperamos en la sala a Edward Cullen. Cuando escuchamos su auto aparcarse afuera, en el garaje, miré a los ojos de Nessie, quien me dedicó una sonrisa y me apretó la mano. Cuando Edward abrió la puerta, Tony y Nessie corrieron hacia él y lo abrazaron fuertemente. Edward se tambaleó peligrosamente, pero se estabilizó y se agachó para abrazarlos más cómodamente. Para lo frio y distante que había sido Edward desde que llegué, ese era un momento muy tierno. Sonreí y miré a Mike, quien me sonrió devuelta. Cuando se separaron, Edward se acercó a nosotros.

- Mike, Bella ¿Cómo han estado?—Dijo con un aire distante. Me pregunté a mi misma por qué siempre se comportaba de esa manera conmigo. Le respondimos que estábamos bien.

- Señor, la cena está lista. – Mike dijo, y nos hizo un ademán para que lo acompañáramos.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, Edward en la cabecera y yo entre los niños. En medio de la cena, Nessie aclaró su garganta. Debido al gesto que hizo, ahogué una pequeña risita.

- ¿Qué sucede, Nessie? – Edward preguntó, acariciándole el pelo.

- Eh, papá, quería decirte algo. – Tomó un largo sorbo de agua antes de continuar. – Sé que Bella ha pasado poco tiempo aquí, pero me preguntaba… si ella podría ser nuestra nueva mamá. – Las reacciones de todos los presentes fueron diversas. Tony agachó su cabeza, Mike me miró desconcertado, Edward solo miraba entre Nessie y yo, y estoy segura de que mis ojos estaban más grandes que los platos de comer en la mesa. A pesar de la sorpresa, Edward esbozó una sonrisa retorcida (la cual me recordó a la de Anthony el día anterior).

- Nessie, lo siento mucho, pero eso no puede suceder. – La cara de felicidad de Nessie se desvaneció. Edward tragó saliva y continuó. – Las madres no se hacen madres así por así, las madres tienen que ser queridas como a una, y por más que quieras a Bella, nunca podrías quererla como a tu madre. – Dijo claramente incómodo por la idea. En ese momento, registré algo que no había registrado antes debido a la conmoción del momento; esa era la primera vez que había visto a Edward sonreír. Nessie empezó a sollozar levemente.

- Sabía que no aceptarías. – Dijo neciamente y se retiró. Hubo silencio por unos momentos hasta que decidí que la pobre Nessie me necesitaba.

- Mejor voy a verla. – Dije y me levanté. Cuando me retiraba, sentí unos dedos me sostenían por la muñeca suavemente, causando que mi piel se erizara.

- Cuando termines, me gustaría que fueras a mi despacho. Esperaré por ti. – Dicho eso, soltó mi muñeca. Asentí con la cabeza, saliendo del trance que me provocó la extraña reacción que tuvo mi cuerpo.

Caminé hasta el cuarto de Nessie. Este incidente me recordó a mi primer día en casa de los Cullen. Toqué la puerta, pero no esperé respuesta; la abrí lo suficiente como para asomar la cabeza. Vi a Nessie acostada en su cama, mirando hacia la pared opuesta.

- Hola Nessie. – Le dije arrodillándome al lado de su cama. Ella ni siquiera volteó. -- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. Y si pasa algo, no quiero hablar de eso. – Dijo tajantemente. Asentí con la cabeza a pesar de que ella no podía verme.

- Está bien, pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en hablar conmigo. – Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo dejé el cuarto. Pobre Nessie, debía de estar muy decepcionada y avergonzada.

Subí las escaleras hacia el despacho de Edward y atravesé el pasillo silenciosamente. Suspiré audiblemente antes de tocar la puerta.

- Adelante. – Dicho esto, abrí la puerta. – Oh, Bella, no pensé que vendrías. Toma asiento. – Dijo y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta después de que pasara. -- ¿Cómo terminó todo con Nessie? – Preguntó tirándose en la silla tras el escritorio.

- No quiso hablarme… Y decidí no insistirle. – Dije con un suspiro.

- Hiciste bien. Es comprensible que quiera evadir el tema, pero no puede hacerlo por siempre.— Él dijo, a lo que yo asentí. – También te llamé aquí porque creo que te debo una disculpa. Fui duro contigo cuando hubo el incidente con Nessie, pero lo que sucedía es que estaba muy desesperado. En serio me agradas mucho y no quería que te fueras tan pronto. – Él dijo, evitando mi mirada. E incluso, increíblemente, ¡se sonrojó!

- Está bien, disculpa aceptada. Además, no tienes por qué disculparte, todo lo que decías era cierto.– Le sonreí ampliamente, lo cual hizo que él también me sonriera y negara con la cabeza. Y me dedicó una sonrisa completa esta vez.

- Creo que eso es todo. Gracias, Bella. – Dijo, y se levantó para abrirme la puerta. Salí y fui directo a mi cuarto, donde esperé a que el sueño me llegara. Intenté leer revistas, pero eso no me ayudó a concebir el sueño.

Para ser mi primera semana donde los Cullen, todo se había arreglado.

* * *

**El final me quedó un poco malo y corto, ¿no les parece? Bueno, es que mis otras ideas las tengo para el siguiente capítulo y no sabía que poner en este… Bueno, díganme que les pareció!! Gracias a todos por leer =)**

**Por cierto, no se dejen llevar por lo que se dijo de Tanya en este capítulo, hay mucho más sobre ella que aun no se ha escrito. **


	4. McDonalds

**Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo!!! No me canso de decirlo, ustedes son lo máximo. También quería pedirles un favor. Si ustedes hablan inglés o tienen a alguien que les facilite una traducción, me gustaría que comentaran en mi historia Letters (disponible en mi perfil). Es un One-Shot así que no les tomara mucho tiempo. Esa es una historia con la que me identifico y me esforcé bastante para hacerla, pero como es de una temporada del programa diferente a la actual, no la han comentado. Pónganle un review!!! Significaría mucho para mí. **

**Respondiendo a la pregunta de ****Luli Bite-Me Cullen****, aquí están las edades:**

**- Bella: 18 (recién cumplidos)**

**- Edward: 27**

**- Anthony: 8**

**- Renesmee: 5**

**Oh, y también para ****Pautt****, que me pidió un POV: ¡sus deseos son órdenes! XP**

**Disclaimer: Vean capítulos anteriores.**

* * *

Me desperté a la mañana con un dolor de cabeza asesino, aún afectada por los eventos del día anterior. A pesar de haber pasado tan poco tiempo, estaba claro que Nessie me necesitaba y me quería mucho. La conexión que hice con esa niña es algo que nunca pensé tener con ningún amigo o amiga, ni mucho menos una niña. Mi perspectiva original de este empleo había cambiado enormemente en cuestión de una semana, o quizás menos.

Me incorporé y vi el reloj: 8:30 a.m. Me levanté y me di una ducha completa, esperando que el dolor de cabeza se me quitara. Luego de eso, me dirigí a la habitación de juegos esperando encontrar a Nessie. Como Edward dijo ayer, ella no podía evitar el tema por siempre, y honestamente creí que ella necesitaba dejar salir todo eso y desahogarse.

La encontré sentada en el sillón, mirando la televisión. Le sonreí tiernamente y me acerqué hacia ella.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento? – Le pregunté cuando llegué hacia el sillón. Ella me miró y meneó su cabeza, sin decir palabra. Me senté a su lado y miré a la televisión. Estaba viendo esa caricatura animada que a ella le gustaba… Coraje el Perro Cobarde. Suspiré y volví a sonreírle tiernamente. Notó mi mirada profunda y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes que es malo mirar de esa manera a las personas? – Me preguntó con esa voz tan infantil que tenía. Asentí con la cabeza.

- Sí, lo siento. – Y con eso, me volví a la televisión. Decidí que era el momento de dejar de evitar el tema. – Dime, Nessie, sobre lo de ayer, ¿Aún no quieres hablar de eso?—Le pregunté amablemente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miró hacia abajo. Me acerqué a ella y le acaricié el pelo y la espalda.

- No puedo creer que haya hecho eso… ¡Me avergoncé por nada! – Exclamó furiosamente. – Papá es así, no sé como se me ocurrió preguntarle eso. – Me susurró entre sollozos.

- No te avergonzaste, solo le pediste a tu papá algo que en serio deseabas. Nessie, yo no puedo ser tu mamá – A esas palabras, Nessie empezó a llorar más fuerte. – Pero sí puedo ser tu hermana. ¿Nunca has querido una hermana? – Le pregunté y sentí que asintió con la cabeza. – Entonces, ¿puedo ser tu hermana? – Le pregunté.

- Si, puedes serlo. Gracias, Bella, te quiero mucho. – Me dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

- Yo también, Nessie. – Le dije.

* * *

**Nessie's POV.**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz. ¡Bella aceptó ser mi hermana! Lo que en serio quería era que fuera mi mamá, pero si eso no era posible, como todos me habían dicho, me conformé con que fuera mi hermana.

Después de lo que pasó ayer en la cena, me sentí tonta y creí que Bella me iba a odiar, pero no lo hizo. Ella definitivamente es la mejor. Desde que me dio la noticia, la convencí de que jugara Wii con Anthony y yo. Al parecer le gusto, pues pasamos jugando casi una hora. A eso del mediodía, mi papá (milagrosamente) salió de su despacho y se acercó hacia nosotros.

- Ya que es domingo, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al McDonalds? – Dijo parándose junto a la TV. Pusimos pausa a la carrera actual de Mario Kart y lo miramos.

- Sí, papá, ¡llévanos!—Respondió Anthony. Dentro de mi entusiasmo y el recuerdo de lo que pasó ayer (aunque ya no me molestaba), olvidé responderle. Papá lo notó y se tornó hacia mí.

- ¿Nessie? – Miré a Bella, quien me dedicó una sonrisa, motivándome a que aceptara.

- ¿Puede venir Bella también? – Le pregunté. Él me sonrió y luego a Bella.

- Claro, mi amor. Vayan a cambiarse, hace frio afuera. – Dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Anthony y yo salimos corriendo hasta nuestro cuarto, y Bella también.

- Creo que no es necesario que se cambien, solo pónganse los abrigos y zapatillas. – Dijo Bella en el momento en el que entró en la habitación. Nos apuramos a ponernos zapatos y nuestros abrigos para después salir.

Papá ya estaba afuera esperándonos. Me acerqué a él y tiré de su abrigo para que notara que estaba ahí. Miró hacia abajo y me dedicó esa sonrisa torcida que es característica de él.

- ¿Ya están listos? Vámonos.—Dijo y subió al auto. Nosotros le imitamos y en pocos minutos llegamos al McDonalds. ¿No han notado que Bella siempre está callada cuando está cerca de Papá? Será por cosas de respeto o algo así, nunca podría ser porque se gustan.

Si fuera porque se gustaran, yo hubiera sido la niña más feliz del mundo. Sé que mi opinión es solo lo que yo pienso, pero creo que Papá y Bella harían una linda pareja. Lástima que aún no se han dado cuenta.

Cuando llegamos, no tenía mucha hambre, así que decidí decírselo a mi papá.

- Papi, ¿podemos jugar y después comer? – Le pregunté.

- Sí, papá, ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? – Anthony le preguntó también. Papá se limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. – ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – Le dijimos luego de salir corriendo al área de juegos.

* * *

Bella's POV.

Luego de que los niños salieran corriendo al área de juegos, Edward y yo ordenamos y nos sentamos en una mesa. Extrañamente, no me sentía incomoda con él. Y eso que habíamos hablado muy pocas veces.

- Los niños en verdad que te quieren mucho. Hemos tenido suerte esta vez. – Me dijo sonriendo. Le sonreí devuelta y tomé un sorbo de mi soda.

- Parece que sí. – Concordé con él.

- ¿Pudiste arreglar las cosas con Nessie? – Me preguntó. Extrañamente, olvidé decirle ese detalle tan importante.

- Sí, de hecho, lo hice. Le aclare que no puedo ser su madre, pero que voy a ser su hermana mayor. – Edward miró hacia su comida con una sonrisa de cariño evidente.

- Me alegro. La pobre Nessie ha sido la más afectada por todo esto. Tú has sido como un ángel para todos. – Me dijo, volviendo a mirarme a los ojos. Me sonrojé. Toda mi confianza y dura personalidad quedó olvidada en el momento en el que dijo eso. – Ella debe extrañar mucho a Tanya. A pesar de ser el tipo de persona que era, sorprendentemente era una buena madre. – Fruncí el ceño a sus palabras. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con 'el tipo de persona que era?

Cuando proceso lo que acababa de decir, Edward abrió los ojos completamente y se quedó como paralizado por unos momentos.

- ¿De qué…? – Empecé la pregunta, pero me dio vergüenza preguntar.

- Disculpa, Bella, no debí haber dicho eso. Es que es tan fácil hablar contigo, que creo que perdí la noción. – Edward dijo, antes de tragar saliva audiblemente. - ¿Qué exactamente sabes sobre Tanya? – Me preguntó.

- Bueno, Mike me ha contado que ella estaba muy enferma de cáncer cuando él entró a trabajar en su casa. Y que era una persona con muchas ganas de vivir y a pesar de lo enferma que estaba era una persona optimista y feliz. – Dije, a lo que Edward negó con la cabeza.

- Esas cosas son ciertas, pero hay mucho más sobre ella. Bella, creo que tengo la confianza suficiente contigo como para decirte la verdad sobre mi primer matrimonio. – Dijo antes de tomar un suspiro profundo. Asentí con la cabeza, curiosa sobre lo que Edward estaba a punto de decir. – Tanya y yo nos conocimos en la preparatoria. Ella era la hija de uno de los hombres más importantes de todo Washington, y siempre estuvo enamorada de mí. Dos años después de que terminamos la preparatoria, fuimos a una fiesta, y ella se acostó conmigo. No pienses que fue un error de jóvenes porque no lo fue, ese era su plan para la noche, y por lo poco que recuerdo, ella fue quien me convenció de tomar todos esos tragos mezclados que tomé. También me lo reiteró mi mejor amigo, ya que Tanya era amiga de su ex novia. Ella salió embarazada de Anthony y su padre prácticamente me obligó a que me casara con ella por medio de amenazas. Una vez que naciera el niño, mis planes eran separarme de ella, no solo porque no la amaba y no quería estar con ella, sino porque prácticamente la detestaba. Luego de que Anthony nació, ella empezó a tener los problemas de salud. Cuando le diagnosticaron linfoma, no pude irme. El diagnostico demoró, eso sí, demoró lo suficiente como para tener otra hija; Nessie. Era mi deber conyugal acompañarla a través de su enfermedad. Fue su último deseo antes de empezar el tratamiento; tener otro hijo. ¿Sabes? Aún me cuesta creer que algo tan inocente como Anthony pudo ser el resultado de sus manipulaciones. – Para el momento en el que terminó de hablar, yo no podía creer nada de lo que me decía.

- Oh, Dios mío. Nunca creí que las cosas fueran así. – Susurré, atrapada aun en la sorpresa.

- Pero por favor, no digas nada sobre lo que te acabo de decir. – Me pidió, sus dientes chasqueando de la rabia.

- Papá, ya podemos ordenar. – Nos distrajeron las voces de Anthony y Nessie. Edward asintió con la cabeza y me hizo un gesto para que los acompañara a la caja.

Sentí que mi corazón se partía al solo recordar la historia de Edward. Después de que los niños comieran, regresamos a casa. Intenté actuar normalmente, pero era difícil, pues seguía recordando todo lo que Edward me había contado. Honestamente, no se por qué me sentía tan mal por un hombre que _solo_ era mi jefe. Pues ya sé por qué.

Me sentía así porque Edward Cullen ya no era _solo_ mi jefe, ya lo consideraba un amigo. E incluso, cabe a destacar que tal vez él me estaba gustando.

Edward Cullen. Mi jefe. _Me gustaba mi jefe Edward Cullen_. Genial, Bella. _Genial._

* * *

**Mis estimados lectores!!! Díganme que piensan con un review!!! Gracias por leer!!! Lean mi petición al principio, please!!!**


	5. No son celos

**Hola Gente! Espero que hayan tenido un día maravilloso y perdonen la pequeña demora, es que me invitaron a una presentación de ballet y luego a un matrimonio, y además estoy entrenando natación. Además de eso, he tenido ciertos problemas personales, ya que una zorra ha estado intentando molestarme (tristemente, lo ha logrado). Como quisiera patearle el trasero… Pero bueno, no quieren saber sobre mi vida personal. **

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que ven me pertenece. Todo es de la buena Stephanie Meier.**

**NdeA: En serio aprecio mucho las críticas que me han dado. ****Luli Bite-Me Cullen ****mencionó el hecho de que voy rápido, y es cierto, pero solo digamos que en esta historia, Edward y Bella tienen la misma conexión rara que en los libros XD. También, para las que querían el Pov de Edward, ¡sus deseos son órdenes! Oh, y gracias especiales a ****Pautt,**** pues ella me sugirió la idea de la relación entre Anthony y Nessie. Y también recuerden lo que les pedí en el capitulo pasado. **

* * *

Bella POV.

Desde que fuimos al McDonalds (ya hace 3 días), no he vuelto a hablar con Edward. Él raramente salía de su despacho y yo pasaba casi todo el día con los niños. A veces me daba la impresión de que estaba avergonzado de haberle contado a alguien que apenas conocía algo que lo le había dicho a nadie más, o por lo menos, eso creía yo. Mientras los niños estaban en clase (el cual estaban retomando con algún tutor, pues no pudieron terminar el año escolar a causa de la muerte de su madre), salí al patio. Estaba observando el patio sin ningún objetivo, y de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro. Giré rápidamente (e incluso creo que grité) para encontrarme con alguien conocido; Jacob. Jacob era un joven muy atractivo; alto, de contextura un poco mas muscular que la de Edward, piel morena y pelo liso, negro azabache, el cual por lo general siempre estaba largo, pero cuando me lo topé ese día, estaba estrenando un corte de cabello.

- Jacob, casi me provocas un ataque. No sabía que trabajabas hoy. – Le dije intentando calmar mi respiración. Él rió al ver el efecto que había causado en mí.

- El señor Cullen me llamó para que limpiara el patio hoy, y aparentemente quiere que pode los arbustos mañana. Oye, ¿no me notas algo diferente? – Hizo una pose con la cabeza que me hizo reírme, y asentí con la cabeza.

- Nunca creí que te cortarías esa melena. – Le dije aún riéndome. Él meneó la cabeza y se rió también.

- Yo tampoco. Me la corte yo mismo. ¿Crees que me queda bien? – Me dijo haciendo otra pose. Me llevé la mano hasta mi barbilla y la pellizqué con mi dedo índice y pulgar, como si estuviera analizando.

- Un poco irregular, pero está bien. – Le dije. La verdad es que sentía una pequeña amistad por Jacob, así que decidí averiguar si lo que decían en la casa era cierto. – Oye, ¿te molesta si te hago una pregunta? – Jacob no me prestó mucha atención, solo negó con la cabeza. – Hay ciertos rumores corriendo en la casa. Y uno de ellos es que te gusto. ¿Algo que quieras decir sobre eso? – Le pregunté, alzando una ceja. La pequeña sonrisa que había en su cara se desvaneció e incluso, me pareció que dejó de respirar.

- Eh… S-sabes, no… C-creo que… -- Empezó a tartamudear, a lo que yo ahogué una risita. ¿Quién diría que alguien tan grande y fuerte como él podría ser desarmado tan fácilmente? Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. – Te lo dijo Anthony, ¿cierto? – Me preguntó luego de calmarse.

- Sí. Pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. – Jake asintió con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- Ahora, ¿puedo yo hacerte una pregunta? – Me preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza, aún divertida por la situación. -- ¿Crees que haya posibilidad de que seamos algo más que amigos? ¿Algún día? -- Suspiré profundamente. En ese momento, una palabra llegó a mi mente. Edward. Me pareció muy extraño el hecho de que en esta situación, pensara en él. Sin embargo, estaba convencida de que nada podría pasar entre Edward y yo. Forcé una pequeña sonrisa y miré a Jacob a los ojos.

- Tal vez. – Él se veía aliviado con mi respuesta.

- Muchas gracias, Bella. – Con eso, me abrazó fuertemente. Sentí ganas de separarme de él, pues sabía el significado verdadero de ese abrazo. Me resistí a las ganas y le devolví el abrazo.

* * *

**Edward Pov.**

Mientras los niños estaban dando clases de tutoría, yo estaba en mi despacho como siempre. Ese día estaba escribiendo un argumento para una película que se me vino a la mente. Para entonces no estaba produciendo películas, más bien estaba organizando musicales y recitales. Pero esta idea no podía ser ignorada. Escuché un grito viniendo del patio de atrás (del que la ventana de mi despacho tiene vista). Fruncí el ceño y me levanté para ver qué sucedía. Aparté la cortina de la ventana y me asomé para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Vi a Bella y a Jacob, el jardinero, charlando. Un impulso sobrenatural me hizo quedarme donde estaba. Normalmente, hubiera regresado a mi escritorio a terminar cosas más importantes que una charla entre los empleados que trabajan en mi casa, pero esta vez no pude.

Charlaron por unos minutos más, pero eso no me tomó mucha importancia. Increíblemente, no podía quitar mis ojos de encima de Bella. Era como otro impulso sobrenatural. Estaba atrapado en mi trance, hasta que algo me sacó de este. Jacob abrazó a Bella. Largamente.

Parecía que el abrazo duraría por siempre, así que decidí que era tiempo de intervenir. No sé ni por qué me importaba lo que hicieran Bella o Jacob, pero de alguna manera me importaba. Bajé las escaleras apuradamente, hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde hay una puerta que lleva al patio trasero.

Aun (no para mi sorpresa) se estaban abrazando como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Avancé lentamente hasta llegar un metro lejos de ellos. Aclaré mi garganta esperando que notaran mi presencia, pero solo Bella lo hizo, lo supe porque me miró por encima del hombro de Jacob. Aclaré mi garganta más fuerte para que el imbécil de Jacob notara que su jefe estaba viéndolo. Por fin lo notó, y se separó de Bella inmediatamente, tal vez por la vergüenza. Bella se sonrojó, y ninguno de los dos me miraba a los ojos. Apreté mi mandíbula buscando una razón para haberlos interrumpido.

- Jacob, sino me equivoco, tú estas en horario de trabajo, y deberías estarlo cumpliendo en estos momentos. – Le clavé una mirada durísima, a la que él solo pudo suspirar profundamente.

- Tiene razón, señor Cullen. Discúlpeme. No volverá a suceder. – Fue su débil respuesta. A pesar de reconocer que él en serio estaba avergonzado porque lo agarré desprevenido, no me detuve en agregarle duramente.

- Claro que no volverá a suceder, Jacob. La próxima vez que te vea faltando a tu trabajo, puedes buscarte otro empleo u otro lugar donde trabajar. – Le dije sin alzarle la voz mucho, solo lo suficiente para dejarlo asustado como un ratón. Jacob solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y retirarse a continuar su trabajo en el patio. Bella ni siquiera me miraba.

- Bella, los niños deben estar por llegar. – Le dije. No quise que saliera tan suavemente como lo hizo, pero así fue. Le clavé una última mirada a Jacob y regresé a mi despacho. Cuando entré, fue como si me hubieran despertado de algún tipo de trance y finalmente procesé lo que había acabado de hacer.

Entonces empecé a caminar en círculos buscando una explicación para lo que había hecho. Podría ser porque temía que Bella le contara a Jacob lo que le conté a ella sobre Tanya. No, no puede ser eso. O tal vez podría ser porque estaba preocupado de que Jacob le hiciera algo. No puede ser, el tipo es la persona más inocente de su edad que conozco.

Tal vez era por celos, pero no podía ser por celos. ¿Por qué me sentiría celoso hacia alguien que se relacionara con Bella? No, definitivamente, celos no eran.

* * *

**Bella Pov **

Después del extraño e incomodo incidente con Edward y Jacob, esperé pacientemente a que los niños llegaran, lo cual hicieron luego de tres minutos o más. Entraron por la puerta, y ambos parecían cansados.

- Hola, niños. – Les dije y les pasé mis brazos sobre sus hombros. -- ¿Cómo les fue? – Les pregunté. Ambos hicieron muecas de rechazo.

- Horrible, no quiero regresar. – Me dijo Anthony, escondiendo su cabeza en mi costado.

- Yo tampoco. – Dijo Renesmee en una voz frágil. Los llevé al sillón y me senté con ellos. Anthony recostó su cabeza en el brazo del sofá y tiró sus piernas sobre mi regazo. Nessie recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y ahogó un bostezo.

- No puede ser tan malo, muchachos. Es como ir a la escuela, pero solo están ustedes dos. – Dije tratando de animarlos un poco.

- Sí, pero eso lo hace peor. Tengo que estar con Nessie todo el día. – Se quejó Anthony. Nessie le sacó la lengua y yo rodé mis ojos.

- No digas eso, Tony. – Lo reprimí, a lo que él dijo un forzado 'lo siento`. Nessie se quedó mirando al patio trasero, con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué sucede, Nessie? – Le pregunté apartándole la galluza de la frente.

- Bella, ¿sabes que Jacob ha estado mirándote desde que llegamos? – Giré mi cabeza hacia el patio trasero. A penas capturé la mirada de Jacob, este inclinó su cabeza para evitar mi mirada.

- Te lo dije. – Me dijo Anthony.

- ¿Decirle qué? – Preguntó Nessie, claramente confundida.

- Pues que Jacob gusta de ella, ¿Qué más? – Dijo Anthony en tono entretenido. Nessie parecía decepcionada en algún modo, pero decidí no indagar sobre eso.

- ¿Es cierto eso, Bella? – Me preguntó Nessie. Salí de mis pensamientos y asentí la cabeza. -- ¿Y a ti te gusta él? – Me preguntaron Anthony y Nessie al unísono.

- Mm… Aun no lo sé. – Nessie miró hacia abajo y se levantó. – ¿Dónde vas, Nessie? – Le pregunté. Ella ni siquiera se volvió hacia mí.

- Voy a tomar una siesta. Estoy cansada. – Dijo. Miré a Anthony en busca de alguna respuesta o de algo que no sabía. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

**Mis estimados lectores!!! Díganme que piensan con un review!!! Gracias por leer!!! Oh, y también algo muy importante. Si están en animo de leer mas, busquen el fic Not Another Cinderella Story, escrita por mi amiga DarkRaven200813. Esta en español y se los recomiendo.**


	6. El Gran Plan de Nessie parte 1

**Hola Gente! Espero que disfruten este capítulo y disculpen de nuevo por la pequeña demora… Es que la misma zorra de la que les comente en el capitulo pasado no me deja en paz… Y ya en serio se está pasando… Eso digamos que me tiene triste y como en otro mundo… También termine mi primera historia: New Beginnings y estaba escribiéndole una secuela One-Shot. **

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que ven me pertenece. Todo es de la buena Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que hablé con Jacob, y tristemente no había podido averiguar qué lo que le pasaba a Nessie. Me sorprende que el hecho de que le gusté a Jacob le haya molestado tanto a alguien tan madura como ella.

Pero es que la verdad ella es una niña; cada niño tiene una imaginación y mentalidad muy ajena a la de los adultos. Tal vez estaba esperando mucho de una pequeña niña, la cual exigía toda mi atención. También presentía que estaba tramando algo, pero no le presté mucha atención. Entré en la sala de juegos, donde estaba ella como siempre.

- Hola Nessie. – Le dije tirándome en el sillón a su lado. Ella me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero regresó su atención a la TV. -- ¿Cómo estás?—Le pregunté acariciándole el cabello.

- Bien… ¿Crees que estés libre a las 5:00? – Me preguntó de la nada. Fruncí el ceño, claramente confundida.

- ¿De hoy? – Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Sí, estaré libre, pero… ¿Se puede saber qué estás tramando? – Le pregunté, riendo.

- No… Es un secreto. – Me dijo mostrándome una sonrisa amplia. – Y si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Ni me busques, voy a estar muy ocupada. – Dijo, y se fue corriendo. Decidí no indagar más en el asunto, quien sabe que estaría planeando esa niña.

* * *

**Nessie Pov.**

Salí corriendo del cuarto de juegos hacia la cocina. Sorprendentemente, Bella no me siguió, así que me sentí libre de llevar a cabo mi plan.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, como siempre allí estaba Christine, quien me sonrió en el momento en el que entré por la puerta.

- Nessie… ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Buscas a alguien? – Me preguntó sin mirarme, pues estaba entretenida cocinando algo. Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué mas a ella, así podía susurrar en caso de que allí hubiera alguien que no debía saber.

- No, solo quiero hablar contigo y con Mike. Y es importante. – Le susurré. Christine se tornó hacia mí con el ceño fruncido, pero asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Mike! ¿Puedes venir a la cocina un momento? – Prácticamente gritó Christine, y en unos segundos Mike apareció en la cocina. Hizo una pequeña reverencia que siempre me hacia reír.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece? –

- Tengo un plan y necesito que tú y Christine me ayuden. No aceptare un 'no' por respuesta. – Agregué severamente (¿así se dice?). Mike tragó saliva audiblemente antes de responder.

- Me temo que solo le ayudaré si su plan no me cuesta un despido, señorita Renesmee. – Fruncí el ceño a eso; nunca me ha gustado que me llamen por mi nombre completo.

- Dudo que sea algo tan arriesgado, y si lo es, convenceré a mi papá de que no los despida. Ahora, ¿van a ayudarme o no? – Les pregunté. Estaban un poco dudosos, pero asintieron con la cabeza. Sonreí a eso. – De esto se trata; vamos a ofrecer una cena romántica sola y estrictamente para papá y Bella. Me refiero a una cena con velas, comida elegante… En fin, una cena digna de un restaurante 5 estrellas. Christine va a encargarse de eso. Mike, necesito que me ayudes con música de fondo, que sea algo lento y romántico; como los CD's que papá tiene en su despacho…-

- Pero…-- Me interrumpió Mike, claramente asustado.

- Nada de 'peros', Mike, esto es importante y no dejaré que papá te despida. Quiera que saques un par de esos discos y los pongas como música de fondo. También quiero que estés presente durante la cena, digo, no presente _presente_, sino que estés disponible en caso de que deseen algo más. Estarás en el pasillo para darles privacidad. ¿Entendido? – Terminé de dar órdenes y los miré a ambos esperando preguntas, pero solo vi la expresión entretenida de Christine y la cara retorcida de Mike. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿A qué viene esto, Nessie? – Me preguntó Christine. Pude sentir que me ruborizaba, pero no dudé en responderle.

- Quiero unir a Bella y a papá. Quiero que Bella sea mi mamá cueste lo cueste, ya no aceptaré que me digan 'no'. Y tengo que ser rápida, pues ya me enteré de que Jacob pretende a Bella, y no voy a dejar que eso suceda. – Ambos se miraron antes de mirarme a mí. Asintieron la cabeza lentamente, a lo que yo corrí hacia ellos y les di un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! No saben cómo se los agradezco. – Y con eso, salí corriendo al cuarto de Anthony, evitando cualquier lugar en cual pudiera estar Bella. Si quería que esta operación funcionara, tendría que permanecer fuera de preguntas o sospechas. En mi apuro, choqué contra alguien, y a juzgar por el olor, sabía que ese alguien era mi papá.

- Oh, oh. – Musité con miedo cuando mi papá me miró a los ojos.

- Nessie… ¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué corrías? – Me preguntó. Pensé en algo factible e ingenuo para evitar cualquier posible sospecha viniendo de mi papá. Abrasé mis manos en mi abdomen y empecé a dar saltitos.

- Lo siento… Es que creo que el desayuno me calló mal… Tengo que ir al baño. – Con eso, lo esquivé y salí corriendo hacia el baño.

- OK… Pero, Nessie, si te sigues sintiendo mal, dile a Bella que te de alguna medicina. – Le escuché decir cuando ya había entrado al baño. Sonreí con picardía en ese momento; se había creído mi mentirilla. Cuando escuché que sus pasos se alejaban, salí del baño y fui directo al cuarto de Tony.

Ahí se encontraba, como siempre, tirado en la cama y mirando al techo. Cuando finalmente notó mi presencia, se sobresaltó y se sentó en su cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Nessie? Casi me das un ataque. ¿Sabes que es de mala educación no tocar antes de entrar? – Me dijo rápidamente. Yo me encogí de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- Como sea… Necesito tu ayuda. – Le dije acercándome más a él.

- ¿Con qué? Nessie, he aprendido en todos estos años que tus planes no son nada bueno. – Me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Esto es importante, Tony. Estoy organizando una cena romántica para papá y Bella. – El rió amargamente cuando dije eso. – Y no es broma esta vez. Quiero unirlos, con tu ayuda, o sin ella. Tengo muchas más ayuda de la que crees. – Le dije desafiantemente. Él negó con la cabeza y suspiró profundamente.

- Lo siento, Nessie, pero no puedo hacer eso. Bella me agrada, pero ella nunca va a ser mamá, y yo no quiero que lo sea. – Me dijo antes de tirarse en la cama de nuevo. Triste, pero decidida, me retiré de su cuarto.

La verdad es que no sabía que Tony extrañara tanto a mamá. Pero este plan no podía ser ignorado. Bella seria mi mamá con o sin la ayuda de Anthony.

* * *

**Mis estimados lectores!!! Discúlpenme mucho que haya quedado inconcluso, pero esta es solo la primera parte del gran plan de Nessie… XD… Me pondré a escribir de una vez… Escríbanme un review, por favor. **


	7. El Gran Plan de Nessie parte 2

**Hola a todos!!! Espero que hayan tenido la mejor navidad de todas… Muchas gracias a todos por apoyarme con lo de mi mamá. Ella salió bien, gracias a Dios. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío… *sniff* **

* * *

**Nessie POV.**

Salí apurada a la cocina, donde Christine caminaba de lado a lado frenéticamente. Como soy tan pequeña y ella estaba tan entretenida que no podía verme, tiré de su delantal. Ella soltó un gritito y se apretó una mano al corazón. Solté a una risita a eso.

- Nessie, casi me matas de un infarto… Estoy ocupadísima, ¿sabes? Suerte que me dijiste sobre el plan cuando ya tenía el almuerzo preparado. – Dijo, sin dejar de hacer sus quehaceres. Siguió yendo de aquí a allá, mientras que yo la seguía con la mirada.

- ¿Dónde está Mike? – Le pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo. Reí amargamente a eso, musitando 'Gracias, Chris'. No sabía que Christine se había entusiasmado tanto con mi plan, pero ya qué, mejor para mí. Corrí hacia mi cuarto a esperar a que mis dos secuaces terminaran sus misiones, para llevar a cabo mi plan maestro. Me sentía como una dictadora, pero cuando se quiere, se persevera. Recorrí los pasillos del segundo piso buscando en qué entretenerme, mirando al suelo mientras caminaba. En el pasillo aledaño al despacho de papá, sentí que pisé algo. Cuando me volví para ver que había pisado, vi un zapato de cuero negro. _Mike._

-¡Mike! – Exclamé al verle el rostro, cuyas facciones estaban retorcidas por razones que ya sé; miedo y nerviosismo. Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se puso un dedo sobre los labios temblorosos, haciendo 'Sshh'. Asentí con la cabeza y él me llevó al baño de huéspedes. Cuando estábamos allí, puso el seguro de la puerta y se volvió hacia mí.

- Señorita Nessie, el señor pudo haberla oído. – Mike susurró frenéticamente, levantando sus manos para hacer énfasis. Puse los ojos en blanco debido a su estrés por algo tan sencillo. – Como sea, necesito su ayuda con esto, ¿puede?—Me dijo. Yo asentí. Todo porque Bella sea mi mamá – Mire, necesito que llame a su papá mientras yo entro en su despacho y saco los discos. Distráigalo el tiempo suficiente, se lo ruego. No quiero que me atrape 'con las manos en la masa'. – Dijo. Yo asentí. Él salió del baño en puntillas, haciéndome un gesto para que lo siguiera. Él se metió en el pasillo contiguo al despacho de papá. Salí de ese pequeño pasillo hacia el principal, dándole una última mirada a Mike, quien asintió con la cabeza. Inhalé una bocanada de aire y después dejé salir un grito estremecedor. Escuché los pasos de mi papá, quien salió del despacho.

- ¡Nessie! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?! – Dijo arrodillándose para estar a mi nivel.

- No, no estoy bien. Creo que me siento un poco mareada. – Dije bajando el tono de mi voz hasta que se convirtió en un susurro. Luego, me incliné hacia atrás entrecerrando los ojos como si fuera a desmayarme. Mi papá siempre se pone nervioso cuando se trata de enfermedades y además es demasiado sobre protector, por lo tanto me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó al piso de abajo. En ese momento vino a mi mente; Christine estaba ocupada en la cocina y mi papá podría sospechar al verla. – Mejor llévame a mi habitación; tengo tanto sueño. – Le dije casi sin aliento. Él asintió con la cabeza y cambio de dirección hacia mi cuarto. Sonreí malévolamente; a veces mi papá es tan crédulo. Ojo al dato; no es que me esté quejando.

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto, él me dejo acostada en mi cama. Me besó la frente murmurando 'espero que duermas bien', pero en ese momento, las palabras de Mike resoplaron en mi cabeza; _"Distráigalo el tiempo suficiente, se lo ruego. No quiero que me atrapen con las manos en la masa." _Cuando mi papá tornó para salir del cuarto, me senté en mi cama.

- ¡Papá! No te vayas, espera un momento. – Él frunció el ceño, pero regresó a mi cama, sentándose a mi lado. En ese momento, Bella y Tony entraron a la habitación también.

- ¿Estás bien, Nessie? – Me preguntó Bella sentándose al lado de Papá. Esbocé una sonrisa malévola, pero se desvaneció al ver las caras de confusión de Papá y Bella. Me dejé caer en la cama en posición fetal.

- No, no lo estoy. Estoy mareada y muy atontada. – Dije. Miré a Anthony, quien solo me dedicó un ceño fruncido y me negó con la cabeza. En ese momento, Mike llegó a la habitación y yo suspiré con alivio.

- ¿Se siente mal, Señorita Nessie? – Me preguntó tan natural como pudo.

- No, ahora que lo mencionas, me siento mucho mejor. Creo que pueden irse. – Con eso, le di un beso en la mejilla a mi papá y uno a Bella. Se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros, pero se levantaron y se fueron. Escuché a mi papá decir 'Llámame si necesitas algo' o algo así, pero a todo a lo que le preste atención fue a la expresión iracunda de Tony.

- Creí que desistirías, Nessie, pero por lo que veo eres más tonta de lo que creí. – Me dijo negando con la cabeza y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? – Le dije, un poco dolida con su actitud. Él se limitó a pasarse una mano por el cabello y luego sobre su cara, intentando calmarse.

- ¡¿PUES DE QUÈ MÀS?! ¿Vas a continuar este maldito plan para convertir a Bella en lo que tú quieres que sea? El lugar de Papá era con Mamá, y ella ya no está aquí. Lo siento mucho, pero esa es la verdad. ¡Nada de lo que intentes hacer o de lo que llegues a hacer, porque así de enferma estás, va a hacer que Bella sea tu mamá! ¿Ahora si entiendes? – Prácticamente gritó. Entrecerré mis ojos y sentí las lagrimas quemándolos, pero estaba decidida a no dejarlas caer.

- ¿Así que eso crees? Pues, adivina que creo yo. Yo _estoy segura _de que Bella será mi mamá, y no me daré por vencida hasta que lo logre. Cuando lo logre, regresaré contigo para restregártelo en la cara. Propusiste guerra, Tony, y guerra tendrás. – Le dije, sin siquiera la necesidad de alzar mi voz. Me fui a la cocina rápidamente, viendo a Christine a penas entre. Me miró y me sonrió, pero notó mis ojos llorosos.

- Nessie, pequeña, ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó con tristeza, pero no me doblegué; nadie podría saber de esto.

- Sí, solo un poco _abrum_… _abrima_… -- Dije sin encontrar la palabra.

- ¿Abrumada? – Me preguntó Christine. Chasqueé mis dedos y la señalé con mi dedo índice.

- Eso mismo. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo va lo de la cena? – Christine sonrió con orgullo y se quitó el delantal con una _elegancia _muy extraña.

- Todo listo, solo falta poner la mesa, ¡Y que empiece el baile! – Dijo levantando sus manos sobre su cabeza. La miré con cara de '¿Qué mosco te picó?' y asentí con la cabeza, lentamente. Christine sí que era rara.

- ¡Mike! – Llamé, y en segundos apareció un muy tembloroso Mike. – Pon la mesa, por favor. Que todo quede nítido. Christine tiene las velas. – Ordené, a lo que él asintió con la cabeza. Pobre Mike, con mi plan lo he hecho pasar el Niágara en bicicleta. Pero la causa justifica los medios, así que no pasa nada. Unos movimientos aquí y allá de Mike, y finalmente pude contemplar mi obra maestra.

La mesa del comedor estaba irreconocible; tenía un mantel nuevo, blanco con negro, un delicioso pollo agridulce y deliciosos postres y frutas descansaban sobre bandejas doradas, cada silla (una a cada cabecera) tenía su plato y cubiertos, nítidamente ordenados. Y el toque final, como centro de mesa estaban las velas, y para rematar eran aromáticas. También había música suave en el salón. Me volví hacia mis dos secuaces y asentí con la cabeza.

- Todos en posición. Voy a llamar a los invitados de honor. – Con eso, ellos asintieron y yo me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Bella.

* * *

**A ver, díganme que piensan. Esta inconcluso, es que me encanta torturarlos, muajaja. Pero el siguiente va a ser el ultimo capitulo del 'Gran Plan de Nessie', finalmente la cena de Edward y Bella. Gracias de nuevo por leer, besos!!!**


	8. El gran plan de Nessie parte 3

**Buenas tardes, noches, o como sea!! Feliz Año Nuevo y espero que sea el mejor para todos!! No se ustedes, pero yo odie el 2009 y espero que un año como ese no se vuelva a repetir ñ_ñ**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Todo es de SM, bueno, todos excepto Anthony y Christine.**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, escuchando música con el iPod a todo volumen. A menudo me preguntaba que se traía Nessie entre manos, pero no podía ser nada malo ¿o sí? Bueno, cerré los ojos en ánimos de olvidarme de todo, pero en ese momento, sentí unos pequeños dedos agitando mi hombro. Me asusté y me quité los audífonos de un tirón, sentándome en mi cama. Vi a Nessie sonriéndome con ¿nerviosismo? ¿Ansias? No pude descifrarlo bien.

- ¡Nessie! Casi me matas del susto. – Le dije tratando de calmar mi respiración.

- Necesito que te vistas tan elegante como puedas y después vallas al comedor. Lo más rápido posible. – Me dijo, y tornó para irse. Me senté con la espalda recta y un ceño.

- Nessie, regresa aquí. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – Le pregunté, a lo que ella se volvió hacia mí, rígida como una gárgola. Esbozó una sonrisita nerviosa y se pasó una pequeña mano por el pelo.

- Organicé una cena, y quiero que seas parte de ella. Por favor, Bella, di que sí. – Me dijo la pequeña, haciendo un puchero. Una gran sonrisa cruzó mis facciones por lo adorable que era la niña. Una cena, ¿no me haría daño, verdad? Asentí con la cabeza y Nessie sonrió ampliamente dando saltitos.

- ¡Gracias, Bella! – Me dijo, y salió corriendo de mi cuarto. Me levanté y me estiré. Luego, fui hasta mi armario y busqué lo más formal que traje aquí; mi traje favorito. Era de un color gris tenue, escotado (**A/N: Pic en mi perfil). **Me vestí y me puse mis zapatos de tacón, no es que me gustaran, pero las palabras de Nessie fueron _"tan elegante como pueda". _Fui hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero frente a mi cama, y contemplé mi reflejo. A lo largo de mi vida, nunca fui tan segura de mi aspecto, más bien no entendía por qué la gente me decía que era hermosa cuando no tenía nada especial. Ese tipo de seguridad llegó a mí hace un año o quizás menos. Fui sencilla en cuanto a accesorios, solo me puse pendientes, un poco de maquillaje y me solté el pelo. Esperé un poco, pues no sentía ganas de bajar de inmediato y ser la primera en llegar a la mesa.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Estaba en mi despacho como de costumbre, no haciendo nada en particular, solo esperando la hora de la cena. Desde que Tanya murió, he sentido cierto recelo de entrar al cuarto que compartíamos y que ahora es mío, así que paso la mayoría del tiempo en mi despacho. El sonido de pequeños pasos desde afuera de mi despacho me sacó de mis pensamientos, quien sabe los pasos de Nessie. Mi pequeña Nessie. Escuché los pequeños toquecitos a la puerta, y me levanté para atenderla yo mismo. Cuando abrí la puerta, allí estaba Nessie, con una expresión imposible de leer. Lo habrá heredado de mí.

- ¿Qué sucede, Nessie? ¿Te sientes mal otra vez? – Le pregunté, arrodillándome para estar a su nivel. Me miró de arriba abajo, como si estuviera examinando mi aspecto. Luego, me miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo quiero que bajes al comedor. Te organicé una cena. – Me dijo. Le sonreí y me levanté. Ella me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el comedor.

Debo admitir que la cena era digna de un restaurante cinco estrellas, y además había música suave de fondo, que reconocí como una sonata de Raúl Di Blasio, que está en uno de mis discos. Mike estaba junto a la mesa y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara. Asentí con la cabeza y me senté, pero entonces noté que en la mesa solo habían dos sillas. Me volví hacia Nessie, quien evitaba mi mirada.

- ¿Esta cena es para mí y para quien más, Nessie? – Le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. En ese momento, escuché que alguien aclaraba su garganta. Me volví hacia el pasillo, de donde vino el sonido, y mi mirada se encontró con la mirada color café de Bella. No pude evitar la sonrisa que cruzó mis facciones cuando noté lo hermosa que se veía. No pude negar que hasta ese momento me había encantado el físico de Bella, desde que entro a mi despacho buscando trabajo, pero esa noche se veía totalmente radiante. Se veía tan hermosa que me arrancó el aliento y me quedé idiotizado mirándola de arriba abajo. Me transformé del hombre frio y huraño que era la mayoría del tiempo al hombre apasionado y cariñoso que hubo una vez dentro de mí, pero que Tanya me quitó.

Me volví hacia la pared donde Nessie había estado y vi que no había nadie. Tampoco estaba Mike, así que hice buen uso de la privacidad, caminando hacia Bella lentamente. Cuando estuve cerca de ella, le tomé la mano y me llevé hacia mis labios, mi mirada nunca dejando la de ella. Cuando su mano y mis labios hicieron contacto, ella se ruborizó. Encontré adorable su reacción.

- Te ves hermosa, Bella. – Le susurré, y ella se ruborizó aún más fuerte.

Me levanté rectamente, sin dejar de tomarle la mano, y la llevé hacia su asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa. Aparté la silla para ella, como todo un caballero. Era increíble el efecto que Bella tenía en mí, pero a la vez me encantaba. Cuando ya estaba sentada, caminé hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, sentándome yo. Mike llegó hacia nosotros antes de que pudiera empezar conversación con Bella.

- Buenas noches, ¿desean entradas antes de la cena? – Asentí con la cabeza, y noté que Bella también.

- Por favor y gracias, Mike. Oh, y ve al mini bar de mi despacho y busca el mejor vino. Está noche es memorable.—Le dije, pero con mis ojos fijos en Bella. Me perdí en su mirada, y ella se perdió en la mía, pues ninguno de nosotros notó cuando Mike se retiró.

- Nunca creí que Nessie se tomaría tantas molestias. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no sabes cómo se lo agradezco. – Le dije con una sonrisa seductora. Ella me la devolvió, lo cual hizo que me llenara que confianza.

- Yo también se lo agradezco. No tienes ni idea. – Me dijo casi en un susurro, pero estaba tan concentrado en ella que escuché tan claramente como si me lo hubiera gritado. También noté que era la primera vez que me tuteaba. – Sabes, me gusta este lado de ti. – Me dijo, con sinceridad más que con coqueteo.

- A mí también. Es como si fuera dos personas diferentes, no sé como mantener este lado de mí, pero creo que ahora ya encontré una manera. – Le dije, retomando el coqueteo. ¿No parecía ser yo mismo, verdad?

En ese momento, Mike regresó con las entradas y el vino. De entrada había coctel de camarones; Christine sabe que me encantan. A Bella también parecieron gustarle. Mike sirvió el vino y nos dejó solos de nuevo.

- Bueno, Bella, ya que estamos aquí en esta hermosa velada, ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo sobre ti?—Le pregunté tomando un sorbo de mi vino. Ella sonrió y tomó un sorbo largo.

- Bueno… Hace casi un año estaba viviendo en Phoenix con mi mamá. Pero ella se casó con un tipo llamado Phil. – Me dijo.

- ¿Y no te cae bien el tipo? – Le pregunté, a lo que ella ahogó una risita.

- A todos a los que le cuento esto me hacen esa misma pregunta. Pero no, solo sentía que era un obstáculo para la felicidad de mi mamá y nuestra relación se deterioró. Así que decidí mudarme con mi papá. – Me dijo.

- Mmm… ¿Cómo se llama tu papá? – Le pregunté tomando un sorbo grande y luego comiendo una bocanada de coctel.

- Se llama Charlie Swan. – Me dijo, a lo que yo chasqueé los dedos y tragué mi comida.

- ¿El jefe de la policía, cierto? – Le pregunté, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza. – El es más o menos amigo con mi padre, Carlisle Cullen. Es uno de los mejores médicos de Forks, sin fanfarroneo. – Le dije levantando una mano al final para hacer énfasis. Ella rió a mi comentario.

- Si no lo dices, no lo hubiera notado. – Me dijo con un tono algo sarcástico, pero no grosero.

- Y. dime, ¿Es Forks todo lo que imaginaste y más? – Le pregunté a lo 'cuento de hadas'. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí lo es, mientras tanto esté aquí. Probablemente, si no hubiera aceptado este trabajo, no estaría diciéndote esto. – Me dijo con una risita.

- Pues, brindemos porque aceptaste el trabajo. – Dije, levantando mi copa de vino (recién llenada de nuevo). Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, levantando su copa.

- Salud, señorita. – Le dije, moviendo mi copa hacia ella.

- Salud, Edward. – Me dijo, haciendo el mismo movimiento.

Después de mucho flirteo y conversación, llegó la comida. Comimos, disfrutando la lasaña con salsa blanca que Christine preparó. Después comimos cheesecake de postre, y sorprendentemente no quería que se nos acabara el tiempo, pues después de esta cena, volveríamos a ser jefe y empleada como de costumbre.

Cuando terminamos, fui a ayudarla con su asiento. Ella me sonrió y me sostuvo de las manos para poderse levantar con los altos tacones que tenia puestos. Cuando se levantó rectamente, me miró a los ojos y ambos nos dimos cuenta de algo. Nuestras caras estaban tan cerca que un movimiento pequeño bastaría para que nos besáramos. Sentía su aliento en mis labios, y no pude evitar ser yo quien hiciera ese pequeño movimiento. En el momento en el que hicimos contacto, sus manos subieron de mis hombros hacia mi cabello, donde se enterraron. Primero acuné su cara entre mis manos, pero después las pasé alrededor de su cintura. Sus labios eran como mi propio paraíso, y se movían perfectamente contra los míos. Cuidadosamente, mordí su labio inferior, esperando respuesta por parte de ella. Desafortunadamente, nunca llegó. Fuimos separados por un jadeo y un sollozo viniendo del pasillo.

- ¿Papá? – Ambos nos volvimos hacia un triste y encorvado Anthony, quien nos miraba con una mirada descorazonada. – No puedo creer que hicieran esto. ¡Los odio a ambos!—Gritó antes de salir corriendo del comedor. Miré hacia abajo, avergonzado y preocupado por Anthony. Volví mi mirada hacia la de Bella, pero lo único que vi esta vez fueron dos ojos llenos de lágrimas y miedo.

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo me demoró más porque este tipo de escenas románticas y blablabla no las sé escribir bien en español, así que esta es una primera vez para mí. Espero que me haya quedado bien.**

**Besos a todos!**


	9. Anthony, Rosalie y Alice

**Anthony POV.**

Después de mi discusión con Nessie, me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté a dormir una larga siesta. Desperté a eso de las 8:00, con mucha sed y dolor de garganta. Debo admitir que estaba muy enojado con Nessie, así que lo pensé dos veces antes de salir de mi cuarto hacia la cocina. Cuando estaba en el pasillo que daba al comedor, vi a mi papá sosteniendo a Bella de las manos junto a una de las mesas del comedor. Me acerqué más, pero no notaron mi presencia, pues estaban más que hipnotizados el uno con el otro. Fruncí el ceño a la rara escena que estaba presenciando, sintiendo aún más rabia hacia Nessie, pero sin embargo, confiaba en que mi papá nunca se enamoraría de Bella. Simplemente no podía. Su lugar era con mamá. Confiaba mucho en que no lo haría, hasta que vi el momento en el que se besaron. Sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos y fue como si, aún en pedazos, me lo arrancaran del pecho. Las lágrimas quemaban mis pupilas y no pude evitar dejar escapar un sollozo y un jadeo de mi seca garganta. Ellos se separaron y me voltearon hacia mí en un segundo.

- ¿Papá? – Exclamé llamando su atención. Estaba tan cegado por la rabia que no pude evitar gritar lo que estaba sintiendo – No puedo creer que me hicieran esto ¡Los odio a ambos! – Dije antes de salir corriendo hacia mi habitación. Estaba completamente seguro de que iban a seguirme, pero me importaba un bledo. Ambos habían traicionado mi cariño. Cerré la puerta con llave; no quería escuchar sus explicaciones a menos que lo que me dijeran fuera que no hubo sentimientos tras ese beso. Esa sería la única explicación que iba a aceptar. Me senté en mi cama y abrasé la foto de mi mamá que siempre guardo bajo mi almohada.

- Mamá, te extraño tanto. ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Susurré inútilmente. Odio a papá, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar por las garras de Bella? _Bella. _Hasta creí que me agradaba. ¿Cómo pudieron los dos prestarse a los planes de Nessie? _Nessie. _Ella es la responsable de todo. Si no hubiera sido por ella y su maldito plan, quizás esto nunca hubiera pasado.

En ese momento se me ocurrió llamar a la única persona que podía arreglar todo esto; mi tía Rosalie. Busqué en mi libreta y vi que tenía su número apuntado, así que busqué el teléfono y lo marqué. Estaba consciente de que ella vivía en New York con mi tío Emmett, pero a la vez sabía que ella no dudaría en venir a la casa cuando supiera lo mal que andaban las cosas. Llamé y esperé a que contestara.

- ¿Hola? – Dijo ella con voz somnolienta, pero a mí no me importó.

- ¿Tía Rose? Te habla Anthony. ¿Recuerdas antes de mudarte cuando me dijiste que te llamara en caso de que algo anduviera mal? Bueno, necesito decirte algo importante. – Le dije rápidamente.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó frenéticamente.

- Sì lo estoy, pero las cosas aquí no marchan bien. Hace casi tres meses mi papá contrató una niñera nueva, y Nessie les arregló una cena porque quiere que Bella sea su "mamá". –

- ¿Nessie? Me sorprende de ella. Ella quería muchísimo a tu madre. – Me interrumpió ella.

- Pues obviamente ya no. Bueno, eso no es lo peor. Organizó una cena súper elegante solo para ellos dos, y resulta que se llevaron demasiado bien. Al final de la cena, se besaron. Se _besaron, _Tía. El plan de Nessie funcionó. Por favor, Tía, ven. Tú eres la única capaz de arreglar las cosas. – Le dije, incapaz de esconder las lágrimas y sollozos.

- Salgo mañana en la mañana. Ni te molestes en decirle a tu papá. Te quiero, Tony. Todo va a estar bien. – Asentí con la cabeza, aunque supiera que no podía verme.

- Okay, Tía. Eso espero. Muchas gracias. – Escuché que la línea se cortaba, y dejé el teléfono de lado. Sonreí malévolamente; el plan de Nessie había terminado. Ahora era momento para mi plan.

* * *

**Al día Siguiente. **

**Bella POV**

A eso de las 12:00 p.m., luego de que Nessie y Tony se fueran a tutoría, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Fue todo tan mágico; como si estuviera con una persona totalmente diferente al Edward que todos en la casa conocíamos; estuve cenando con el hombre más cálido y apasionado que podía existir. Y el beso fue simplemente… mágico. Fue como si experimentara la felicidad de la que me había perdido toda mi vida. Pero cada vez que pienso en eso, no puedo dejar de pensar en Tony. El niño no me había dirigido palabra desde entonces, solo un par de miradas asesinas. También no podía dejar de pensar en qué significado tendría esa cena y, más importante, ese beso para él. ¿Habría sido solo un juego para él? ¿Habría sentido la misma conexión que yo sentí? La primera opción me aterraba, pues con ese beso, había confirmado mis primeras sospechas; me estaba enamorando de Edward Cullen.

Entre mis pensamientos, escuché que tocaban la puerta. El encargado de atender la puerta normalmente era Mike, así que ni me inmuté.

- ¡Mike! – Grité, pero no tuve respuesta. Y el timbre sonaba frenéticamente, así que decidí atenderlo yo. Llegué hasta el manojo de la puerta y la abrí. Frente a mí estaban dos mujeres, opuestas, pero cual más hermosa que la otra. Una era alta, de tez no tan pálida, de cabello largo y rubio, con un cuerpo digno de una modelo de revista y traía puesto un vestido de diseñador. La otra era una mujer baja, de tez pálida como la de Edward, pelo negro azabache que tenía hasta la mitad del cuello y cuyas puntas parecían apuntar a todos lados. También vestía un atuendo de diseñador. La rubia me miraba con mirada asesina y me examinaba de arriba abajo, mientras que la otra mujer miraba desde atrás la expresión iracunda de la otra. En el momento en el que registré sus miradas, supe que no podía ser nada bueno.

- Tú debes ser Bella. ¿Dónde está Mike? – Me preguntó con aire de superioridad y con un ceño. La otra mujer rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, y luego me sonrió amablemente.

- Hola, Bella. Soy Alice… ¿Podrías decirle a Mike que venga por nuestras valijas? – Me dijo con un apretón de manos.

- Eso haré. Con su permiso. – Le dije, y me retiré, pero aún podía escucharlas discutir en voz queda. Me pregunté quienes eran esas mujeres, hasta que vi a Mike en la cocina.

- Mike, hay visitas. Ve a ayudarlas con sus valijas. – Mike frunció el ceño.

- ¿Visitas? ¿Quiénes?—Me preguntó.

- Una es una mujer alta y rubia, y la otra es baja y pelinegra y se llama Alice. —Le dije a Mike, quién asintió con la cabeza a mis descripciones.

- Oh, las señoritas Alice y Rosalie… Alice es la hermana del Señor Cullen y Rosalie es su cuñada, la esposa de su hermano Emmett. Me pregunto qué les traerá por aquí." Me encogí de hombros, poco sabía yo. Seguí a Mike hacia la puerta de entrada, donde aún se les podía escuchar discutiendo. Cuando llegamos, la tal "Rosalie" le sonrió a Mike.

- Por fin llegas, Mike. Gusto en verte. No podría decir lo mismo de "esa". – Dijo, señalándome cuando dijo "esa". Lo primero que se cruzó por mi mente fue _"que perra". _La verdad que no entendía por qué esta mujer, la cual nunca había visto en toda mi vida, se empeñaba en meterse conmigo. Ambas le dieron el equipaje a Mike y entraron en la casa. Rosalie entró primero y chocamos hombros, pero después Alice se acercó a mí y me susurró.

- Disculpa a Rosalie. Es una larga historia, después iremos a un lugar donde pueda contártela a solas. – Me dijo, y yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Anthony no está? – Preguntó Rosalie, y a mí me dio por responder.

- No. Él y Nessie están en tutoría.- Le respondí, y ella ni siquiera me miró.

- Como sea. Mike, ¿Dónde está Edward?—Preguntó.

- Él está en su despacho. ¿Necesita hablar con él? – Respondió Mike.

- Sí, y lo antes posible. – Dijo tajantemente, a lo que Alice rodó los ojos.

- No exageres, Rose. Tampoco es tan importante. – Dijo Alice, jugando con el bordado de su remera.

- ¿No es importante? ¿Estás loca, Alice? – Dijo Rosalie.

- No, solo soy realista. – Respondió Alice, sin darle mucha importancia, lo que aumentaba la rabia de la rubia.

- Como sea, aún me pregunto por qué vine aquí contigo. Voy a tomar una ducha. Mike, enséñame donde. – Demandó la rubia a un tembloroso Mike, quien presenciaba de cerca la discusión entre las dos mujeres. Luego, ambos se retiraron, dejándonos a Alice y a mí solas en la sala de estar.

- Discúlpeme… ¿Ahora sí me puede explicar qué es todo esto? – Le pregunté a Alice. Ella hizo contacto visual conmigo y siguió jugando con el bordado de su remera.

- Sí, creo que sí. Y tutéame, no soy nadie importante. – Ella dijo, a lo que yo asentí. – Rosalie y yo vivimos en New York desde que terminamos la preparatoria. Ella se casó con mi hermano Emmett, quien es también hermano de Edward. Yo estoy viviendo en un condominio con mi novio, el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, pero ese no es el caso. Rosalie recibió una llamada muy… interesante anoche. Anthony la llamó llorando y le dijo que tú y Edward estaban teniendo… algo. Y todo había sucedido así por obra de Nessie. Tanya, ¿Sabes quién es Tanya, verdad? Bueno, ella y Rosalie terminaron la preparatoria juntas y eran casi mejores amigas, por lo tanto Rose siempre defendió ese matrimonio. En cambio, yo siempre supe que había algo sobre ella que no encajaba. Ella hizo que Edward se transformara por completo. Bueno, lo que pasa es que ahora Rosalie no puede hacerse a la idea de que Edward está rehaciendo su vida, y mucho menos junto a una "criada", como ella se refiere a ti.— Cuando terminó, sentía como la rabia se apoderaba de mis sentidos, así que no pude evitar maldecir por lo bajo.

- Primero, Alice, Edward y yo no somos nada. Nessie creó la situación perfecta, había vino de por medio… Y creo que nos dejamos llevar por el momento. No hubo sentimientos tras ese beso. – Mentí, a lo que Alice parecía renuente, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. – Entonces, ¿Es por eso por lo que vinieron desde New York?—Le pregunté.

- Sí. Rosalie tiene que convencer a Edward de que te despida y si no lo logra, solo va a estar aquí para meter cizañas y "apoyar emocionalmente a Tony". La única manera de que se largue de aquí es si comprueba que ustedes no son nada o si te despiden, y te doy mi palabra de que no voy a dejar que eso suceda. – Me dijo. Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí. Para tener menos de una hora de conocernos, parecía que nos conocíamos de siempre.

Luego de un poco de conversación, Rosalie apareció en la puerta de la sala.

- Terminé mi ducha. Vamos a hablar con Edward, Alice. — Ordenó, como si fuera una reina. Alice asintió con la cabeza como si no quisiera ir, pero se levantó. Me quedé sentada esperando que Rosalie no me detectara.

- Bella… ¿Podrías llevarnos al despacho de Edward? – _Maldición, Alice_. Asentí con la cabeza y caminé sin mediar palabra. Ellas me seguían, pero podía sentir la mirada asesina de Rosalie desde donde estaba. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del despacho, toqué tres veces.

- Adelante. – Dijo Edward desde adentro de la oficina. Yo abrí la puerta. Allí estaba Edward, vestido con _smokin', _como era de costumbre. Cuando hizo contacto visual conmigo, su rostro se iluminó y una sonrisa cruzó sus facciones, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, yo dije

- Señor Cullen, tiene visitas. – Me aparté de la puerta para que Rosalie y Alice pudieran pasar. En el momento en el que vio sus caras, la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward se esfumó.

- Gracias Bella, puedes retirarte. – Dijo él entre dientes. Cuando estaba a punto de decir "Con permiso" y retirarme, una mano apretó mi hombro. Tuve que morderme el labio para no dejar escapar un grito debido a la fuerza del agarre y las uñas que se aferraban a mi piel.

- No, Edward, Bella se queda. – Dijo usando su agarre en mi hombro para hacer que me parara junto a ella. Edward miraba impotente y confundido entre Rosalie, Alice y yo.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe su visita? – Edward preguntó, manteniendo la calma.

- Anoche recibí una llamada, Edward. Anthony me llamó para contarme lo que te traes con esta criada. Quien sabe con qué artimañas le habrá lavado el cerebro a Nessie, pues ella fue la del plan. ¿Qué no te das cuenta lo que pasa a tu alrededor? Oh, ¿Y dónde queda Tanya? ¿Ese era el gran amor que le tenías? – Inquirió Rosalie. Edward se levantó iracundo de su asiento.

- Rosalie, tú sabes muy bien que yo nunca amé a Tanya. Todo lo que tenemos fue fruto de todos sus engaños, ¿Y aún así me exiges que la siga amando cuando está muerta? – Respondió Edward, alzando un poco la voz.

- ¿Y por qué la hiciste tu esposa, si no la amabas? – Le preguntó Rosalie. A cada palabra que decía, era como si estuvieran cargadas de veneno.

- ¡Porque teníamos un hijo! ¡Y ella estaba enferma! Si no hubiera sido por eso, yo nunca me hubiera quedado a su lado. – Respondió Edward con el mismo tono de voz.

- ¿Y a esta qué? ¿A esta si la amas? ¿O ella es solo un sucio secretito? – Dijo agitando mi hombro (del cual estaba perdiendo sensibilidad). Edward se quedó callado como si estuviera resolviendo un acertijo de vida o muerte. Luego, me miró a los ojos. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, su rostro se iluminó como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta y no tuviera duda alguna.

- A "esta" sí la amo. Amo al "sucio secretito". La amo más de lo que hubiera amado a Tanya. Mucho, mucho más. – Dijo. A pesar de que ya no sentía mi hombro, una sonrisa completa cruzó mis facciones, y no la pude contener. Más bien, no _quería _contenerla. Edward retiró la mano de Rosalie de mi hombro con una delicadeza fingida, mientras que tomaba mi cara entre sus manos. Antes de que nuestros labios se tocaran, alcancé a susurrarle las palabras "Yo también te amo". Me besó apasionadamente, como la noche anterior. Cuando nos separamos en necesidad de aire, me volví hacia Rosalie y Alice. Alice me miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo, mientras que Rose solo me dirigía otra mirada asesina.

- Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a terminar mi horario de recitales. – Dijo, volviéndose a sentar tras el escritorio. Salí del despacho sonriendo como una idiota, mientras que Alice solo reía tenuemente y me pareció que escuché bufar a Rose. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes, Alice entró dedicándome una sonrisa, mientras que Rose se detuvo a mi lado, y me dijo en voz muy queda

- Ni pienses que me he dado por vencida. Dame una semana para librarme de ti. – Me dijo en aire de amenaza, pero en ese momento no me afectó para nada.

Pero es que no sabía qué era lo que me esperaba.

* * *

**Bueno… Allì està el capitulo. Antes de que lo pregunten, a Alice le creció el pelo. Es que me gusta como se vio en Luna Nueva :3 Quiero agradecerles por todos los reviews!! **

**Besos a todos!! **


	10. Maquina de Tortura Rosalie

**Hola!!! Perdonen la pequeña demora, es que he estado sufriendo del temido "Bloqueo del Escritor", pero este capitulo lo soñè, asi que se me quitò XD. Espero que lo disfruten, un poco corto e inconcluso, pero es que aùn no quiero subir los capítulos buenos porque sè que la historia me quedaría demasiado corta. Y además, como he dicho anteriormente, me encanta torturarlos.**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mìo, solo el argumento, Tony y Christine. Todo lo demás es de la buena Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

**Rosalie POV.**

Después de la discusión en el despacho de Edward, Alice y yo estábamos en el cuarto para huéspedes. Ella solo estaba tumbada allí leyendo una revista. Su indiferencia me estaba hartando. Yo le aclaré que veníamos aquí con un solo propósito; sacar a la mugrosa de Bella de aquí, y ella la ha apoyado más a ella que a mí, que soy prácticamente su hermana. Sentía como la rabia se apoderaba de mis sentidos hasta hacerme palpitar la cabeza al ritmo de mi corazón, desesperándome completamente. Alice ni se inmutaba, solo tarareaba una estúpida canción y hojeaba la revista. No lo pude aguantar más y le arrebaté la revista de las manos en un solo tirón. Alice me miró como si ella fuera una niña y yo le hubiera quitado su muñeca favorita, pero en ese momento no me importaba.

- Rose, ¿Se puede saber qué se te ha metido? ¡Devuélveme la maldita revista! – Dijo escandalizada. Yo lancé la revista hacia atrás y me acerqué a la cama donde ella estaba acostada.

- ¿Qué se me ha metido? Oh, pues no lo sé. Será que vine aquí con mi cuñada a la que considero una hermana, pero que no me ha ayudado en nada. Gracias a ti y a tu indiferencia estamos perdiendo la batalla. – Le dije haciendo gestos con las manos para dar énfasis. Alice se sentó en la cama y parecía indignada por mi acusación.

- A mí no me metas, Rose, sabes muy bien que nunca quise venir aquí. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo y haciéndome perder el mío. Si estoy luchando por algo aquí, será por sacarte de esta casa y regresarte a New York, para que dejes a Edward en paz. – Me dijo antes de volverse a tumbar en la cama. Lancé un gemido de estrés y desesperación. Pero en ese momento, recordé que aún contaba con un arma muy importante: Anthony. Si Anthony estaba de mi lado, nadie querría lo peor para él, entonces tendría de mi lado a Esme, Carlisle y, por supuesto, mi querido Emmett. Tenía el plan perfecto, así que esbocé una sonrisa malévola.

- Y ¿Ahora quien te crees? ¿El gato rizón? – Me preguntó una muy indignada Alice. Le di una mirada y salí del cuarto sin mediar palabra. Entré a la cocina, donde estaban Mike y Christine charlando. Cuando notaron mi presencia, ambos pararon de charlar y Mike se levantó de su silla.

- Señorita Rosalie, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Me preguntó amablemente.

- ¿Me podrías decir a qué hora regresan Nessie y Tony de tutoría? – Le pregunté.

- Deben estar por llegar, creo que el señor Cullen los fue a buscar. – Me dijo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más charlando, hasta que escuché el Volvo de Edward. Sonreí malévolamente cuando lo escuché. _Prepárate, Bella._ Anthony y Nessie entraron rápidamente, Edward los seguía. Antes de que el iluso de Edward pudiera decir algo, fui a la sala de estar a recibirlos, más bien a recibir a Tony.

- Hola chicos ¿Qué tal? – Les dije con un aire dulce y casi maternal. Nessie me miró con pura sorpresa, mientras que Tony se iluminó de felicidad y creo que vi una sonrisita malévola cruzar sus facciones.

- ¡Tía Rose! – Exclamaron ambos corriendo hacia mí y abrazando mi cintura. En cambio, yo solo abracé a Tony. Pasé mis manos por su cabello (el cual me recordaba al de Alice) y luego pellizqué su nariz. Nessie lo notó, pero la verdad ella no me importaba. Para mis planes, ella sería solo un estorbo. Tony era mi sobrino querido y mi arma.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste, Tía Rose? – Me preguntó Nessie, tratando de obtener un poco de atención de mi parte.

- Hace unas horas. – Dije, sin mucho entusiasmo. Edward miraba la escena como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, y esos eran mis objetivos. Hacerlo explotar, hacer que se arrepienta de estar con esa criada.

- ¿Entonces cuando te vas? – Me preguntó de nuevo la niñita, con unos ojos llenos de dolor y confusión.

- Mañana. Lo más temprano posible. – Dijo Edward entre dientes. La situación lo estaba enojando, así que no me doblegué ante su intento de obtener el control. Sonreí malévolamente cuando Tony suspiró exasperadamente y se volvió hacia Edward.

- ¿Por qué? Deja que se quede más tiempo, Papá. Por favor. – Dijo el niño, a lo que Edward se vio impotente, justo como lo quería.

- Es cierto, Edward. Después de todo lo que está pasando, es lo menos que puedes hacer por él. – Dije con aire de reproche. Edward se veía derrotado, aunque hacia lo imposible por no mostrar expresión alguna.

- Veré qué puedo hacer. Muchachos, vayan a buscar a Bella y cámbiense de ropa. – Dijo Edward, a lo que los niños obedecieron. Le guiñé un ojo a Tony antes de volverme hacia un furioso Edward.

- ¿Crees que no sé que esto es parte de tu maldito plan? ¿Qué no te quedó bien claro que yo amo a Bella y que, aún con todas tus artimañas, nunca vas a lograr que eso cambie? – Me susurró acercándose más a mí. Alcé una ceja y decidí hacerme la víctima.

- No tengo la menor idea de lo que me estás diciendo. Solo dije lo que pensaba. – Le susurré, lo cual aumentó su rabia.

- Bien que lo sabes, Rose. Y si te atreves a tratar a Nessie como la acabas de tratar o peor, ten por seguro que te largas de esta casa, incluso si sea a patadas. Que te quede bien claro esto. No sé por qué demonios Emmett dejó que vinieras. – Terminó, alejándose en paso apurado a su despacho. En ese momento venia Alice caminando por el pasillo.

- Hola Edward – Dijo ella, sonriente como siempre, pero Edward estaba tan enojado que no articuló siquiera un "hola". Ella me miró a mí inmediatamente.

- Tú sí que eres venenosa, Rose. ¿Ahora qué le hiciste? – Me preguntó, visiblemente enojada.

- Solo le di un viaje a la realidad. – Le contesté, sin prestarle mucha atención. En ese momento, Nessie y Bella entraron en la sala de estar.

- ¿Tía Alice? ¡No sabía que tú también estabas aquí! – Le dijo Nessie a Alice, abrazándola fuertemente. Si me gustaran los niños y no estuviera enojada con Alice, ese momento me hubiera parecido adorable. Decidí interrumpir el "bello" momento llamando la atención de Bella.

- Oye criada, ¿No estás en tu horario de trabajo o algo así? – Le pregunté. Ella me miró con puro odio, pero lo disimuló un poco, sin mucho éxito que digamos.

- Con todo mi respeto, no soy una criada. Solo estoy aquí para ahorrar el dinero suficiente para independizarme. Y sí, tiene razón, estoy en mi horario de trabajo, Nessie y yo íbamos al cuarto de juego. – Se defendió ella.

- ¿Dejaron a Tony solo? – Le pregunté, cruzándome de brazos y alzando mis cejas.

- ¿Te vas a ir cuando tengas el dinero? – Preguntó Nessie, quien parecía un pequeño cachorrito perdido. La interpelada abría la boca, pero no le salían palabras, justo como quería que sucediera.

- Yo te lo explico, Nessie. Vamos tú y yo al cuarto de juegos. Te esperamos, Bella. – Dijo Alice, enviándome una mirada asesina a mí y una sonrisa a Bella, quien se fue en dirección de las escaleras, tal vez al despacho de Edward. Y me venían más y más ideas de cómo torturar a la parejita.

* * *

**Review porfa!!! Gracias a todos por leer!!! :)**


	11. Bella & Edward

**Hola!!! Que tal, lectores??' Espero que hayan tenido un buen dia, como he estado sola en mi casa todo el dia puedo escribir con mas calma :P Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mìo, solo el argumento, Tony y Christine. Todo lo demás es de la buena Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

**Bella POV.**

¡Dios mío! Estaba tan enojada que no podía ver bien, caminé a paso apurado al despacho de Edward, indignada con Rosalie. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Cómo pudo retarme así, y enfrente de Nessie? Estaba loca si creía que yo no iba a dar pelea. Toqué la puerta del despacho tres veces, y Edward atendió. Me tomé unos segundos para apreciar su aspecto. Vestía un atuendo de diseñador, pero no era un_ smokin'_ como de costumbre **(N/A: Pic en mi perfil),** su cabello bronce parecía por primera vez haber sido controlado y estaba más largo, cubría sus orejas y casi toda la nuca, e incluso un poco de la frente. Cuando hice contacto visual con él, su rostro se iluminó, y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Se lo devolví, enterrando mi cara en su pecho. Suspiré profundamente, intentando calmarme y memorizando su esencia. Notó lo alterada que estaba, casi al borde de las lagrimas, por lo tanto me asió de la cintura y llevó a la silla en frente a su escritorio. Él se sentó en el escritorio, frente a mí. Aunque no habíamos dicho palabra, él ya sabía el porqué de mi visita. Se inclinó hacia mí y puso una mano en mi mejilla. Instantáneamente me calmé lo suficiente como para hablar.

- ¿Puedes contarme qué te pasó? – Me dijo suavemente, a lo que yo asentí.

- Nessie y yo íbamos al cuarto de juegos, y en la sala de estar estaban Alice y Rosalie. Rosalie me llamó criada, no exploté, pero estuve a punto de hacerlo. Le contesté que no era una criada, que solo estaba trabajando aquí para obtener dinero para independizarme. Y Nessie me preguntó si me iría cuando tuviera el dinero suficiente. Yo no supe que responder, y Rosalie me miraba con esta sonrisa… -- No se me ocurrió una palabra con la cual describir esa maldita sonrisa. – Es tan frustrante. – Agregué en voz queda y miré hacia mi regazo. La otra mano de Edward sostuvo mi barbilla para hacerme mirarlo, y estaba muy cerca de mí. Había bajado del escritorio, lo cual en mi enojo, no noté.

- Bella, no te enojes por cualquier cosa que haga Rose. Ella no puede con lo que tenemos. – Dijo, y pude sentir su aliento contra mis labios. Él cerró la distancia entre nuestros labios. Como nuestro primer beso; fue mágico. Aún no me acostumbraba a ese sentimiento. Nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro. Puse una mano en su nuca para acercarlo más a mí. Edward retiró una mano de mi barbilla y la puso en mi costado. Nos besamos apasionadamente hasta que un toque en la puerta nos separó. Me sonrojé y Edward aclaró su garganta, un poco avergonzado también. Me senté con la espalda recta a lo que Edward se levantó y fue a atender la puerta.

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Edward, en lo que Alice lo esquivó y se sentó tras el escritorio.

- Hola, Bella. – Me dijo ella en voz cantarina. – Edward, tienes brillo labial. – Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. Yo me sonrojé y escondí mis labios para que ella no notara que era mi brillo labial.

- Alice, ¿Puedes decirme qué haces aquí? – Dijo Edward frotándose las sienes. Ahogué una risita, a ella sí que le gustaba sacarle de quicio.

- Es algo importante, hermanito. Rose está allá afuera haciendo llamadas como loca. Dice que quiere tener una "reunión familiar". Dice que es para que Esme y Carlisle conozcan a Bella. Según ella, este es el momento preciso. – Edward se pasó una mano por la cara y yo hice una mueca.

- Alice, gracias por la información, pero debo hablar a solas con Bella. ¿Nos dejas? – Preguntó Edward. Alice alzó una ceja, pero felizmente salió del cuarto con la gracia de una bailarina.

Edward suspiró exasperadamente y yo esperé a que él dijera algo. Él me miró y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio.

- Bella, me temo que no puedo hacer esto. No puedo decirle a Carlisle o Esme que estoy contigo. Si lo hago, voy a decepcionarlos mucho. – Mi corazón se puso fuera de control a medida que él decía esto. Negué con la cabeza, a lo que él evitó mi mirada.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? ¿Es eso? – Fue lo que le pregunté. A lo que él se levantó de golpe y empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor del despacho. Empezó a halarse el pelo desesperadamente, intentando encontrar algo que decir.

- Tú no sabes cómo me arriesgo al tener esto contigo. No sabes como el seguir a mis sentimientos e ignorar la razón va a afectarme. Y ya me está afectando. Tanto o más que a ti. Por fin me he convertido en la persona que llenaba las expectativas de mi padre. Y todo eso lo voy a perder por decir que te amo. Lo siento, Bella, pero esto es algo que no puedo arriesgar. – Me dijo, haciendo contacto visual conmigo. Me levanté y me acerqué hacia él.

- ¿Así que vas a negarme? ¿Vas a darle el gusto a Rose? – Le pregunté.

- No empieces, Bella… A mí me importa un bledo lo que piense Rosalie y ya le he asegurado que te amo. Y lo sabes bien, Bella. ¿Por qué continúas torturándome? – Me preguntó alejándose de mí y caminando en círculos a mi alrededor.

- Edward, para de una vez por todas y mírame. – Parecía renuente, pero dejó de caminar y me miró a los ojos. – Hace menos de una hora me dijiste que Rose no podía con lo que nosotros tenemos. Si me niegas ante tus padres, le estás dando la razón a ella. Yo que creí que me amabas. – Le dije, negando con la cabeza, a lo que él se acercó a mí en segundos y tomó mis manos.

- No trates de hacerme sentir culpable en ese sentido porque no puedes. Te amo y lo sabes, solo que… ¡Solo que es un paso muy grande! Y me podría costar la aceptación por la que he luchado toda mi vida. – Me dijo. Estuve a punto de rendirme al mirarle a los ojos, pero sabía que si lo hacía, Rose ganaría y yo quedaría en un plano vergonzoso y denigrante.

- Lo siento, Edward. Creo que si no estás dispuesto a decir que me amas ante cualquiera, lo nuestro no va a funcionar. – Le dije, soltando sus manos y caminando hacia la puerta. Podía escuchar la respiración fuera de control de Edward. Sabía que le estaba haciendo un daño increíble, pero simplemente no me iba a doblegar. Iba a hacer que cambiara de opinión, fuera como fuera. Cuando estaba frente a la puerta, sentí sus manos sostener mi torso y voltear mi cuerpo, así que ahora estaba contra la puerta, enfrentándolo a él. Tenía una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza.

- No lo hagas, Bella. No te vayas. Solo dame tiempo. – Me rogó, su voz llena de necesidad. Su respiración fuera de control hacia su cuerpo temblar. Suspiré profundamente antes de saber qué responderle.

- Rose no se está tomando su tiempo, Edward. – Le dije. En ese momento, creó que Edward no encontró más remedio que besarme. Fue un beso duro y necesitado de su parte, pero no le correspondí, y volteé mi cara, mi mejilla contra la madera de la puerta, evitando sus labios.

- Por favor, Bella. Te lo estoy rogando, haré que no vengan hasta que yo sepa qué decirles. – Me dijo.

- Edward, ya tomé una decisión. Me voy, creo que ambos necesitamos un tiempo a solas. – Le dije, empujando sus hombros hasta que desistió y me dejó ir.

Cuando estaba en el pasillo y las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas, escuché algo romperse desde adentro del despacho. Estaba en mi horario de trabajo, así que debía reponerme, pues tal vez Nessie aún necesitaba mi explicación.

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Después de mi discusión con Rosalie, me metí en mi despacho y me puse a jugar juegos online. Podría parecer un poco tonto, pero necesitaba deshacerme de todo ese estrés. Rosalie estaba usando sus garras para torturarnos, y la verdad me estaba molestando mucho. Un poco después, escuché tres toques en la puerta del despacho. Cerré el juego y fui a atender. Tras el portón estaba Bella, muy alterada y sonrojada. Me miró de arriba abajo, examinando mi aspecto, hasta que su mirada llegó a la mía. Mi rostro se iluminó y tomé en mis brazos, cálidamente. Escondí mi cara en su cabello, intoxicado por su esencia. Cuando nos separamos, aún noté que estaba un poco alterada y la rodeé con mi brazo derecho, llevándola hasta la silla frente a mi escritorio. Me senté parcialmente en el escritorio, frente a ella, nuestras rodillas rozándose. En seguida llegó a mí un solo pensamiento; _Rosalie. _Me incliné un poco para tocar su mejilla, mi pulgar dibujando círculos en su suave piel.

- ¿Puedes contarme qué te pasó? – Le pregunté tan suavemente como me fue posible. Ella asintió la cabeza, aunque parecía renuente.

- Nessie y yo íbamos al cuarto de juegos, y en la sala de estar estaban Alice y Rosalie. Rosalie me llamó criada, no exploté, pero estuve a punto de hacerlo. Le contesté que no era una criada, que solo estaba trabajando aquí para obtener dinero para independizarme. Y Nessie me preguntó si me iría cuando tuviera el dinero suficiente. Yo no supe que responder, y Rosalie me miraba con esta sonrisa… -- Dejó de hablar por un momento, antes de agregar – Es tan frustrante. – Agregó en un susurro.

Me bajé del escritorio y me arrodillé en frente de ella, nuestros rostros a penas separados. Sostuve su barbilla entre el dedo índice y pulgar de mi otra mano, levantando su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos.

- Bella, no te enojes por cualquier cosa que haga Rose. Ella no puede con lo que tenemos. – Cerré la distancia entre nuestros labios. Bella puso una mano en mi nuca, sobre mi cabello, acercándome más. Moví la mano que sostenía su barbilla para ponerla en su costado. Nos besamos apasionadamente, como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Pero fuimos separados por un toque en la puerta. Me separé de ella, un silencio un tanto incomodo cubrió el ambiente. Ella se sonrojó (lo cual me pareció adorable), y yo fui a atender la puerta. Estaba un tanto enojado por la interrupción, y me enojé más al abrir la puerta y ver a Alice.

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté, pero ella no me respondió. Solo me empujó para poder pasar. Fruncí el ceño a su peculiar estilo.

- Hola Bella. – Dijo con esa voz cantarina a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Luego me miró a mí. – Edward, tienes brillo labial. – Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Yo escondí mis labios, y estaba seguro de que Bella se estaba sonrojando.

- Alice, ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? – Pregunté frotando mis sienes.

- Es algo importante, hermanito. Rose está allá afuera haciendo llamadas como loca. Dice que quiere tener una "reunión familiar". Dice que es para que Esme y Carlisle conozcan a Bella. Según ella, este es el momento preciso. – Dijo Alice. Me pasé una mano por el cabello, y Bella tenía una mueca plasmada en el rostro.

- Alice, gracias por la información, pero debo hablar a solas con Bella. ¿Nos dejas? – Pregunté. Alice rodó los ojos y alzó una ceja, pero después se fue dando pasos de baile aquí y allá.

Suspiré exasperadamente y me senté en el escritorio de nuevo.

- Bella, me temo que no puedo hacer esto. No puedo decirle a Carlisle o Esme que estoy contigo. Si lo hago, voy a decepcionarlos mucho.—Le dije, a lo que ella no quedó muy satisfecha.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? ¿Es eso? – Me preguntó. Me levanté rápidamente, y empecé a caminar en círculos por el despacho, halándome el pelo, desesperado por algo que decir.

Tú no sabes cómo me arriesgo al tener esto contigo. No sabes como el seguir a mis sentimientos e ignorar la razón va a afectarme. Y ya me está afectando. Tanto o más que a ti. Por fin me he convertido en la persona que llenaba las expectativas de mi padre. Y todo eso lo voy a perder por decir que te amo. Lo siento, Bella, pero esto es algo que no puedo arriesgar. – Le dije mirándola a los ojos. Ella se levantó y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Así que vas a negarme? ¿Vas a darle el gusto a Rose? – Me preguntó.

- No empieces, Bella… A mí me importa un bledo lo que piense Rosalie y ya le he asegurado que te amo. Y lo sabes bien, Bella. ¿Por qué continúas torturándome? – Le pregunté, alejándome de nuevo y caminando en círculos.

- Edward, para de una vez por todas y mírame. – Dudé un poco, pero la miré a los ojos. – Hace menos de una hora me dijiste que Rose no podía con lo que nosotros tenemos. Si me niegas ante tus padres, le estás dando la razón a ella. Yo que creí que me amabas. – Me dijo, lo que encendió mi ira. Me acerqué a ella en segundos y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

- No trates de hacerme sentir culpable en ese sentido porque no puedes. Te amo y lo sabes, solo que… ¡Solo que es un paso muy grande! Y me podría costar la aceptación por la que he luchado toda mi vida. – Le dije.

- Lo siento, Edward. Creo que si no estás dispuesto a decir que me amas ante cualquiera, lo nuestro no va a funcionar. – Me dijo, soltando mis manos. Sentí que mi corazón se partía con cada paso que ella tomaba hacia la puerta, así que decidí interponerme. Cuando estaba frente a la puerta, sostuve su torso e hice que volteara, así que estaba enfrentándome a mí. La acorralé contra la puerta.

- No lo hagas, Bella. No te vayas. Solo dame tiempo. – Le rogué. Estaba templando con puro temor y rabia hacia mí mismo por no poder contra mis inseguridades.

- Rose no se está tomando su tiempo, Edward. – Me dijo. Al ver lo cerca que estaban nuestras caras, se me vino a la mente que tal vez un beso le haría reaccionar. Le di un beso rudo y fuerte, el cual ella no correspondió. Ella no tuvo más remedio que voltear su cara.

- Por favor, Bella. Te lo estoy rogando, haré que no vengan hasta que yo sepa qué decirles. – Le dije, necesidad clara en mi voz. Normalmente estaría avergonzado por que una mujer me viera de esa manera, pero esta vez no me importaba.

- Edward, ya tomé una decisión. Me voy, creo que ambos necesitamos un tiempo a solas. – Me dijo empujando mis hombros. Yo retrocedí lo suficiente como para que ella saliera. De mis ojos salieron las primeras lágrimas que no habían salido en mucho tiempo. Cuando escuché sus pasos en el pasillo, tumbé un jarrón con flores del estante de un solo manotazo. Después, me senté en el suelo, mi espalda contra la puerta. Se había acabado.

* * *

**Bueno, me quedè hasta tarde escribiendo este capitulo, lo cual no debi hacer porque mañana tengo que ir a ayudar a mi papà con algo, asi que voy a estar trabajando desde temprano. Pero eso no importa, ahí veo que le hago. Review porfa!!**


	12. Entre Jacob y Edward

**Hola Lectores!!! Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas, y favoritos!!! Perdonen la pequeña demora, y la verdad es que no tengo excusa… Solo me queda atrapada en los quehaceres del dia a dia :S.**

**Oh, y nota para** Melivampiresa**, **SimiCullen** y **zara-swan-cullen** (si se pasa por aquí): Muy buena la fiesta de Pinky, ah? Que rico el polvito de la felicidad (inserte cara del psicópata). Oh, por cierto, tengo que ver donde lo venden…**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mìo, solo el argumento, Tony y Christine. Todo lo demás es de la buena Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Estaba en el cuarto de juegos con Nessie, un día después de mi discusión con Edward. Todo se había tornado muy incomodo, y Rose lo percibía. Esto último solo servía para incrementar mi ira. La pequeña Nessie lo notó, y me estaba mirando curiosamente.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Bella? – Me preguntó la niña. Le sonreí, una falsa sonrisa, se supone, la que ella no se tragó. – Sabes que puedes contármelo, ¿verdad? – Insistió. Le sonreí tiernamente antes de asentir con la cabeza.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero no es nada importante, así que puedes estar tranquila. – Estuvo renuente, pero asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento, Anthony entró al cuarto a paso apurado.

- Renesmee, tenemos que irnos. Tía Rose nos lleva. – Dijo Tony, sin siquiera mirarme, y clavándole una mirada severa a Nessie. Las facciones de la niña se retorcieron.

- Pero yo no quiero ir con ella. Se está comportando muy extraño. – Se quejó, mirándome a mí como diciendo "ayúdame". Yo me veía impotente ante la situación.

- Y yo me pregunto por qué será. – Dijo Tony sarcásticamente, al momento en que me lanzaba una mirada asesina. Sin otra palabra, salió del cuarto de juegos.

- Vamos, Nessie, tienes que ir. No será tan malo, solo ignora si alguno de los dos te dice algo que te moleste. – Le dije levantándome y extendiendo una mano para que ella se levantara también.

- Es que es muy difícil. A veces pienso que ambos me odian, y la verdad no sé por qué – Me dijo ella, su voz quebrándose con lagrimas y sollozos. Me arrodillé para estar a su nivel y removí las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

- Escúchame bien, Nessie. Ellos no te odian. Lo que pasa es que eres muy diferente a ellos, y aunque no lo quieren aceptar, lo diferente es a lo que le tienen miedo. Prométeme que no vas a hacer caso a lo que te digan. Sé amable con ellos, y se darán cuenta de lo buena que eres y lo mal que te han estado tratando. ¿Harías eso? – Le pregunté. La pequeña asintió con la cabeza antes de abrazarme fuertemente.

En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto de juegos fue abierta de nuevo. Esta vez, era Rose.

- Lamento interrumpir el hermoso momento, pero creo que Tony les dijo que Nessie debía irse y que yo los iba a llevar a tutoría, ¿No es cierto, criada? – Preguntó con desdén, lo que hizo que Nessie y yo nos separáramos. Me dieron ganas de cachetearla por llamarme criada, pero no me iba a rebajar.

- De nuevo, para que lo entienda de una vez por todas, no soy una criada. Soy una niñera. Y sí, tiene razón, Señorita, Tony nos avisó. Nessie necesitaba ayuda y yo se la brindé. Discúlpeme por hacer mi trabajo. – Le respondí con un aire sarcástico, a lo que ella se enojó aún más.

- Escúchame, criadita. A mí no me hablas así. Ve al auto, Nessie, ya vamos tarde por culpa tuya y de la criada. – Dijo. Si las miradas mataran, Nessie y yo estuviéramos bajo tierra. Los vi alejarse en el auto, así que salí al patio trasero, y empecé a caminar en círculos.

Las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia salían de mis ojos furiosamente, mientras caminaba en círculos. Ahora no podía acudir a Edward, así que las cosas eran mil veces peor ahora.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó una voz conocida; Jacob. Volteé y él estaba ahora frente a mí. Negué con la cabeza antes de lanzarme a sus brazos y darle un abrazo. Él parecía renuente, pero me lo devolvió. Cuando me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos, vi que había cierto dolor en ellos. Fruncí el ceño a eso; me confundió. – Voy a ser honesto contigo. He escuchado cosas. Las paredes de esta casa son tan delgadas como el papel. Sé lo que pasa entre Edward y tú. Y también sé que es por eso por lo que Rosalie y Alice están aquí – Me dijo, el dolor en su mirada haciéndose más evidente. Suspiré profundamente.

- No hay nada entre Edward y yo. Espero que la perra de Rosalie se dé cuenta de una vez por todas y me deje en paz. – Dije. Jacob se vio aliviado con mi respuesta, pues esbozó una rara sonrisa.

* * *

**3era Persona POV**

Jacob se acercó más a Bella, eliminando todo espacio posible entre ellos. En su mente había actividad constante. También había duda, pero decidió seguir el impulso.

- Jake… Jacob… ¿Qué estás…?

- Demuéstralo. – La interrumpió la voz gruesa de Jacob. Bella abrió los ojos completamente, muy asustada por lo que le había pedido Jacob. _Pero por otra parte_, pensó Bella, _esto podría ser algo bueno. _Claro que podía serlo, si se olvidaba de Edward con Jacob, todo seria sencillo. Volvería a los planes que tenía desde un principio; dejar el trabajo una vez que tuviera el dinero suficiente. Finalmente, Bella se dejó llevar por la idea y se puso de puntillas para acercar su rostro al de Jacob, quien a la vez se inclinó hacia ella.

Finalmente, sus labios se juntaron. Para Bella, ese beso era torpe e incomodo. Para Jacob, el beso era el mejor que había tenido en toda su vida y era mucho más de lo que él había imaginado en sus fantasías. Bella sintió ganas de separarse de Jacob, pero no lo hizo pues no quería romper sus sentimientos.

- ¿Qué demonios? – Escucharon un grito desde el portón. Se separaron de un tiro y miraron a quien los había interrumpido; nada más y nada menos que Edward.

- Edward… No es lo que crees. – Dijo Bella inútilmente.

- Bella, no intentes defenderte. Yo sé lo que vi. – Susurró Edward, alejándose a paso apurado hacia su despacho.

- ¡Edward! – Gritó Bella, pero cuando Edward siguió su camino y no la escuchó, ella corrió tras él. Jacob solo observaba con una sonrisa pícara, pensando que ya había destruido la relación entre Edward y Bella, por lo tanto, Bella era solo suya.

Mientras tanto, Bella siguió a Edward hasta el despacho de este, quien cerró la puerta a sus narices. Al ver que estaba cerrada con seguro, Bella empezó a golpear la puerta a mano abierta.

- ¡Edward! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Solo quiero explicarte! – Gritaba Bella desde fuera del despacho. Edward abrió la puerta de un tirón.

- Lo único que hay que explicar aquí es que tu querido Jacob se va mañana. Definitivo. – Dijo Edward con voz firme y segura, cuando en el fondo solo había rabia y dolor.

Bella sentía que su mundo le daba vueltas, pero decidió que era tiempo de decir lo que pensaba. Ese fue el error de Bella; decir lo que pensaba y no lo que sentía. Pero, a fin de cuentas, necesitaba probarse a sí misma.

- ¿Y con eso que vas a arreglar? No puedes culpar a Jacob por dejarme ir, Edward. Que lástima que Jacob pierda su trabajo por recoger la piezas de mi corazón. Es una verdadera lástima. – Se defendió Bella. Al decir esas palabras, sintió que su corazón se rompía, pero tomó eso como una buena señal. Edward se vio impotente a las palabras de Bella. Tanto, que un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- Oh, y si despides a Jacob, ten por seguro que yo me voy también. – Agregó Bella, quien a pesar de querer llorar con ganas, no dejó salir una sola lágrima. Volteó para salir del despacho, pero justo cuando llegó a la puerta, unas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- "Yo que creí que me amabas". ¿Te parece conocido? – Bella miró hacia los ojos de Edward por encima de su hombro, pero la situación la había vuelto tan insensible que solo pudo negar con la cabeza (a pesar de reconocer lo que Edward había dicho) y salir del despacho de una vez por todas. Como pensó el día anterior después de su discusión con Edward, _todo iba a empeorar. _

* * *

**Saqué la frase "todo va a empeorar" del review de ****Paoliiz B. Masen ****:P **

**Review si les gusto!!! Gracias por leer :)**


	13. Dolorosas Despedidas

**Hola Lectores!!! Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas, y favoritos!!! **

**Las cosas están peludas en este fic, ¿Verdad? Bueno, dicen que las cosas tienen que ponerse aùn peor para después mejorar. Quien sabe. Nuevo capìtulo, disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mìo, solo el argumento, Tony y Christine. Todo lo demás es de la buena Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Salí del despacho de Edward y finalmente dejé que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos y bajaran por mis mejillas. Al pasar por la sala de estar, Christine y Mike estaban conversando amenamente, pero se detuvieron cuando me miraron a los ojos; el delineador se corrió con las lágrimas, lo que les daba a estas un color negro, el cual dejaba un rastro por mis mejillas. Típica escena dramática de una película, la cual siempre parece estúpida y absurda y nos hace reír. Estaba vez, no me estaba riendo. Christine y Mike me miraron fijo por unos segundos. _Los voy a extrañar, _pensé. Agarré un puñado de mi cabello marrón y miré hacia abajo, negando con la cabeza, intentando pensar que todo esto no estaba pasando, y salí corriendo de ahí hacia mi cuarto, antes de que Mike y Chris tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerme preguntas. Corrí con ganas, pero me choqué con Alice, quien me sostuvo de los antebrazos y me miró con mirada interrogativa. Me libré de su agarre y salí corriendo.

- ¡Bella! – Escuché que me llamaba, pero aún así no me detuve. Por más tiempo que pasara en la casa, más me dolería dejarla. Ya la consideraba mi segundo hogar…

Pensé en lo que acababa de pasar con Edward y Jacob; en cómo logré hacerle tanto daño a la persona que amaba por el simple hecho de no querer lastimar a alguien por el cual solo siento una sincera amistad. Entré en mi cuarto y me eché en la cama, abrazando mi almohada, usándola para ahogar mis gritos de pura rabia y mis sollozos. Si hubiera sabido que aceptar este trabajo me iba a costar tanto, nunca lo hubiera tomado. Es más, ni siquiera hubiera venido aquí. Me levanté de mi cama y empecé a sacar toda la ropa que tenía en el armario. En cambio, mi mente estaba mucha más allá que en la ropa. _Al diablo con Rose, puede pudrirse si quiere. Al diablo con Tony, espero que disfrute mi partida. Al diablo con Jacob, ya me hizo perder al amor de mi vida. Al diablo con el dinero, lo conseguiré en otro lado. Al diablo con Nes… _Nessie. Me detuve y solté las prendas de ropa que tenía en mis manos. A mi mente vino la pequeña niña con ojos verdes y mejillas sonrosadas por la cual sentía un cariño maternal, y la razón principal por la cual me quedé en esta casa. Supe que, por lo menos, a ella le debía una explicación. Miré el reloj y vi que eran casi las 4:30, o sea la hora en la cual Nessie y Tony regresan de tutoría. Le diría y después me iría de la casa para siempre, nunca regresaría. Nessie me necesitaba mucho, pero ella era una niña fuerte. Confiaba en que lo sería esta vez. Terminé de arreglar mi maleta y esperé a escuchar las voces infantiles de Tony y Nessie. Unos minutos después, los escuché. Y a Rosalie también. Me lavé la cara y me dirigí hacia la sala de estar, donde estaban los niños con Alice. Alice me miró como si supiera que algo andaba mal y Nessie frunció el entrecejo al ver mis ojos llorosos. Tony solo sonrió esa sonrisa retorcida, pero esta vez no expresaba simpatía; expresaba satisfacción.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? Estabas llorando… - Afirmó Nessie, más que preguntando. Ella tan intuitiva… Definitivamente la iba a extrañar mucho…

- Deja de ser tan preguntona, Nessie. Ese tipo de cosas no te incumben. – Se entrometió Tony, dándole una mirada asesina a Nessie. Alice miró a Tony severamente, a lo que Tony encorvó un poco.

- Tony… No le hables así a Nessie. Ella pregunta lo que se le dé la gana de preguntar, ¿estamos? – Le reprendió Alice. Tony estuvo renuente, pero asintió con la cabeza y se retiró (no sin antes clavarme una mirada asesina de las suyas).

Ahora solo sabía que venía lo peor; decirle a Nessie.

- Oye, Nessie… Necesito hablar contigo… ¿Vamos a tu cuarto? – La pequeña se veía confundida, pero se levantó del sofá y se colocó a mi lado. Le pasé una mano por los hombros y la llevé a su cuarto, en silencio. Cuando llegamos, ella se sentó en su cama y yo me senté en la silla del escritorio, la cual arrastré hasta quedar frente a ella.

Buscaba unas buenas palabras con las cuales empezar esta conversación. De lo único de lo que estaba segura era que iba a ser muy dolorosa y que nunca la olvidaría.

- ¿Bella? ¿Me puedes decir? ¿Es algo malo? – Me apuró Nessie, cansada del silencio. Ante sus preguntas, no sabía que responder, así que las ignoré y empecé mi propia confesión.

- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Antes de que me juzgues por lo que te voy a decir, quiero que sepas que es lo mejor para ambas. Nessie… Yo… Me voy de esta casa. Esta noche o mañana a más tardar. – Le dije, y bajé la cabeza para evitar su mirada verde, la cual estaba nublada de lágrimas. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar con sollozos.

- Pero… Pero… ¿Por qué? No puedes irte, Bella. No puedes dejarme sola. Tú eres la única persona que me entiende. Anthony y tía Rose me odian… Papá ni me habla… Tía Alice regresará a New York… -- Me dijo la pequeña entre sollozos. Sentí culpabilidad al escuchar la voz con la que me dijo todo eso… Sonaba tan rota, tan lastimada. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos también.

- Te quiero mucho, Nessie… Nunca te olvidaré, y sé que nunca me olvidarás, pero tienes que entender que es lo correcto. Anthony y tu tía Rosalie te tratan así por culpa mía. Tu papá te quiere mucho, es solo… --

- ¡Es solo nada! – Me interrumpió Nessie. - Mi papá no me quiere la mitad de lo que tú me quieres. Tú eres la única aquí con la que me siento bien. No me dejes sola, Bella. No me importa que Tony y tía Rose me odien. No los necesito. Por favor no te vayas… - Me dijo la niña. Al final, ya su voz se había rebajado a un susurro entrecortado por sollozos.

- Lo siento mucho, Nessie. Pero estarás bien… Simplemente no puedo vivir aquí más. Es muy difícil. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es por ti… Pero eso ya no es suficiente… Estás sufriendo mucho por mi culpa. –

- ¿Y qué hay de Papá? – Me preguntó. Desde que pasó lo de la cena, no me había vuelto a mencionar el tema de Edward y yo.

- Las cosas cambian, Nessie… -- Me limité a responderle. Ella lanzó sus brazos sobre mi cuello y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Se lo correspondí, a medida que más lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

- No quiero que te vayas, Bella. – Me susurró la pequeña. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos.

- Créeme que yo tampoco, Nessie. Pero es lo mejor. – Le dije, antes de darle otro gran abrazo. – Pero ahora quiero que me prometas que vas a ser fuerte. Que nadie te detenga. – Le dije esbozándole una sonrisa, la cual ella me devolvió y asintió con cabeza. – Bueno, tengo que ir a terminar mis cosas. Ve a jugar. – Le dije, a lo que ella asintió de nuevo y salió al cuarto de juegos.

Salí del cuarto de Nessie, y en el pasillo me topé a Mike. Él esbozó una sonrisa pequeña a penas me vio, y se acercó a mí.

- Temo haber escuchado su conversación con la niña Renesmee. Me disculpo. Pero solo quería decirle que… Voy a extrañarla mucho. Usted iluminó esta casa, y su estadía dio lugar a grandes cambios. Espero que le vaya bien allá afuera… Cuídese mucho. – Me dijo el rubio. Solté una risita al respeto que me tenía, a pesar de que tuviéramos alrededor de la misma edad.

- Gracias, Mike. También voy a extrañarte mucho. Suerte con las ocurrencias de Renesmee. – Él rió antes de acercarse y extender sus brazos, a lo que yo me acerqué y le di un abrazo, el cual él correspondió fuertemente. Cuando nos separamos vi que unas lagrimitas se asomaban a sus ojos.

- No llores, Mike. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a terminar de arreglar las cosas. – Le dije, a lo que me fui a mi cuarto por el resto de la tarde. Pronto, ya no lo sería. Pero antes, decidí pasarme por el despacho de Edward a darle las noticias. Toqué a su despacho, y en segundos, él atendió a la puerta. A penas me vio a los ojos, su rostro se congeló y su mirada quedó imposible de leer.

- Solo quería decirte que me voy. Hoy mismo. Esta noche. Ya le di la noticia a Nessie. Quiérela mucho, te necesita. – Le dije rápidamente sin mostrar emoción en mis facciones. Edward entreabrió su boca, pero no articuló palabra.

- Está bien… Si quieres te doy el pago mensual y la liquidación que falta a penas tenga la cifra. – Me dijo. A pesar de no expresarlo en palabras, sabía que el hecho de que me iba le dolía inmensamente.

- No es necesario. Solo déjame irme. Es todo lo que necesito. La paz y el olvido no tienen precio. – Sus ojos se aguaron, pero él hizo todo por disimularlo. Me alejé del portón y regresé a mi cuarto. El solo hecho de hacerle daño a Edward me dolía lo suficiente como para llorar.

Terminé de arreglar mis cosas y a las 6:45 ya tenía todo listo, solo me faltaba irme y llamar a Charlie. Marqué el número de la casa y esperé unos segundos.

- ¿Hola? – Reconocí la voz de Charlie.

- Papá, ¿Cómo estás? Es Bella. – Le dije.

- Bella, hija, qué gusto es escucharte. ¿Está todo bien en casa de los Cullen? – Me preguntó. Claramente no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decirle.

- La verdad, sí. Pero yo no estoy bien aquí. ¿Podrías venirme a buscar? – Le pregunté. Escuché que suspiró profundamente antes de responder.

- ¿En este momento? – Me preguntó, sin pedirme explicaciones. Este tipo de cosas hacían que agradeciera tener un padre como Charlie.

- Sí… --

- Está bien. Ya te paso a buscar. – Me dijo, antes de cerrar. Podía percibir la decepción en su voz, pero yo tenía mis motivos.

Fui a la sala de estar con mi valija, donde me esperaban Mike, Nessie, Alice, Christine, Rosalie y Tony. Cuando me vieron las reacciones fueron diversas; Alice y Nessie mostraron dolor. Rosalie y Tony mostraron satisfacción y felicidad, mientras que Mike y Christine solo mostraron resignación. Claro que noté que faltaba alguien; Edward.

Mike tomó mi valija, y en unos minutos de silencio sepulcral, escuché el sonido del motor de mi viejo pick-up. Me volví hacia la gente en la sala de estar e inmediatamente fui hacia Nessie y le di un abrazo muy fuerte. Cuando nos separamos, fui hacia Alice y le di un abrazo a ella. Después le di un abrazo a Christine, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas también. Ni miré hacia Tony y Rosalie. Cuando Charlie aparcó en el garaje, Mike llevó las valijas y las subió. Miré hacia la ventana del despacho de Edward en el segundo piso, y vi algo que me rompió el corazón. Edward estaba viéndome con lágrimas en los ojos. Entré en el auto y partí hacia mi casa, diciéndole adiós a mi segundo hogar. Tristemente… así tendrían que ser las cosas.

* * *

**Review si les gusto!!! Gracias por leer :). La escena de la despedida entre Bella y Nessie me recuerda a cuando mi empleada de toda la vida querìa renunciar… :(**


	14. Consecuencias

**Hola Lectores!!! Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas, y favoritos!!! Aquì està el nuevo capitulo. Estoy tan feliz!! Ya el fic pasò los 100 reviews… Y todo gracias a ustedes!!! Son lo máximo!!! Muchas muchas gracias!!**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mìo, solo el argumento, Tony y Christine. Todo lo demás es de la buena Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

**Bella POV.**

El camino a casa con Charlie fue silencioso. No le estaba prestando atención al silencio, por lo tanto no era incómodo. En pocos minutos llegamos a la casa. Cuando bajé del auto, fui hacia el vagón para bajar mi valija.

- Yo haré eso, Bella. Tu ve adentro. – Me interrumpió Charlie. Asentí con la cabeza y entré en la casa con mis llaves. Fui directo a mi cuarto, Charlie me seguía de cerca. Subí las familiares escaleras y llegué hasta mi cuarto. Estaba bastante vacío, y definitivamente no era como el que tuve en casa de los Cullen.

- Todo está como lo dejaste. Aquí está tu valija. – Me susurró Charlie. Yo asentí de nuevo y me senté en mi cama, deseando que él se fuera y me dejara a solas en mi miseria. Sí, escucharon bien, _miseria. _Charlie suspiró audiblemente y se sentó a mi lado, para mi desgracia. Pero creo que, a fin de cuentas, le debía una explicación. Me sonrió levemente y sentí una urgencia de tranquilidad, así que me lancé a sus brazos. Ni cuando me vine a vivir con él nos habíamos abrazado así. Sentí que él acariciaba mi cabello rudamente, pues no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de muestras de cariño de mi parte. Nos separamos unos segundos después.

- Renèe llamó esta tarde, una hora antes de que llamaras. Me dijo que por primera vez en años se sentía orgullosa de ti. – Me dijo Charlie. Mis ojos se humedecieron… Ya mi madre estaba acostumbrada a que la decepcionara. Tal vez este era el tipo de aceptación que Edward me mencionó en nuestra discusión. En ese momento dejé de culparlo por no querer decepcionar a sus padres. Charlie removió una lágrima que bajaba por mi mejilla con su pulgar. – No estés triste, Bella. Pero vas a tener que hacerte responsable por tus acciones… Quiero que hables con ella mañana, y quiero que le digas por qué dejaste el trabajo. No me lo tienes que decir a mí… Solo quiero que se lo expliques. Ambos sabemos cómo es tu madre. – Agregó. Se me retorció el corazón con tan solo pensar que tenía que hacer eso.

- ¿Estás enojado conmigo? – Le pregunté a Charlie. Él negó con la cabeza.

- No lo estoy. Encontrarás un mejor trabajo. O quizás no debiste haber tomado una decisión tan drástica con respecto a dejar la casa de un día para otro. Esos niños son huérfanos de madre, son muy propensos a que los rechacen. Tú más que nadie sabes cómo son. La van a pasar muy mal ahora que otra persona importante en su vida los ha dejado… -- Dijo Charlie. Increíblemente y, a pesar de no expresarlo, de mis padres él era quien me entendía mejor. Más lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, las cuales él secó.

- Lo sé, Papá, es solo que… -- Dije, pero en ese momento no quise decirle nada de lo que había pasado.

- Está bien, Bella. No te estoy exigiendo explicaciones. En cambio, creo que tu madre sí se las merece. Que descanses, hija. – Me dijo antes de besar mi frente y salir de mi cuarto.

Empecé a llorar aún más fuerte, pensando en el daño que le había hecho a Edward y a Nessie. Pensando que nunca, _nunca _sería capaz de repararlo. Y el daño que le haría a mi mamá al dejarle saber que dejé el trabajo. _Soy un monstruo, _pensé, _no merezco ni siquiera el derecho a vivir. _Continué llorando hasta que me dormí.

Los siguientes días fueron horribles. Me la pasaba encerrada en mi cuarto, no comía, de malas dormía, me la pasaba pensando en Nessie, y más importante, en Edward. Me preguntaba si se sentían tan miserables como yo, si me habrían olvidado o si me recordaban a cada momento. Pasaron un par de días, semanas, lo que fuera, y yo seguía igual. Nunca llamé a mi mamá, cuando Charlie estaba en casa, él iba hasta mi cuarto a llevarme comida, la cual yo botaba en el basurero. Los días transcurrían y cada vez me sentía más débil, más insignificante, más invisible, menos _persona. _

Una tarde, decidí por fin levantarme de la cama, de la cual no salía, y la cual estaba atestada con ácaros y las sábanas estaban sucias… Todo era un desastre… En fin, me levanté de la cama y fui hacia el baño. Caminé lentamente hasta llegar al sucio espejo, el cual aclaré con mi mano. Al ver mi reflejo sentí asco y lástima por mí misma. La chica en el reflejo estaba pálida, tenía ojeras, ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y de tantas noches en vela. Aparté mi mirada de mi reflejo y vi que mi celular estaba en la repisa del baño. Lo alcancé y tenía siete llamadas perdidas. Todas de Jacob. No pude evitar sentirme decepcionada al ver que no había ni rastro de los Cullen. _¿Me habrán olvidado?, _pensé. Después vi que tenía tres mensajes de texto. También de Jacob.

**Estas bien? Contestame pronto****~ J**

**Bella!? Te fuiste de la casa? Contestame ****~ J**

**Bella estoy tan preocupado que no puedo ver bien. Contesta ya ~ J**

Apagué el celular y lo tiré de vuelta a la repisa. Volví a mirar a mi reflejo. _Te odio, _me dije a mi reflejo, _eres tan tonta. _Sentí completo odio por mí misma, así que golpeé mi reflejo, haciendo que el vidrio chasqueara y cayera por doquier. Lancé un quejido de dolor cuando saqué mi mano de entre los vidrios que quedaron en el marco del espejo y vi que había pequeños pedazos incrustados. Puse mi mano lastimada en el lavamanos y abrí el grifo. Los pedazos cayeron y la sangre quedó borrada. Agradecí que mi padre no estuviera allí en ese momento. Saqué unas vendas del botiquín y enrollé mi mano con ellas. No le di más importancia al asunto y ni me inmuté en limpiar el desastre.

Regresé y me acosté en mi cama. Yo era un completo desastre. Me sentía horrible y empecé a tener arcadas. Rápidamente salí de mi cama y me fui al baño. Las arcadas siguieron, así que fui al retrete y abrí la tapa. Mi estómago vacío se vació aún más y sus contenidos fueron a dar al retrete. Me sentí demasiado sucia y enferma, y la verdad solo quise limpiarme y acostarme a dormir. Lavé mis dientes, y me sentía tan sucia, que me quité la ropa y me metí bajo la regadera. Dejé que el agua cayera sobre mi cara, mi cabello. Eso me dio una pequeña satisfacción. Me continué bañando por unos diez minutos hasta que sentí que la suciedad dentro de mí se había ido por lo menos temporalmente.

Me cambié a una simple playera negra y a un short gris, y volví a mi cama. Solo queriendo dormir y desconectarme, pero sin una pizca de sueño, empecé a desesperarme. Me levanté y fui hacia el baño, buscando algo que pudiera servirme. Busqué en el botiquín, y vi un frasco con píldoras casi nuevo. _Stilnox, _somníferos. Sonreí una media sonrisa, pero con un poco de satisfacción y con nada de felicidad. Tomé el frasco y fui hasta mi cama. Puse el frasco en la mesa de noche y empecé con dos píldoras. No tenía intención de esperar por nada, por lo tanto me tomé otro par para acelerar el efecto. Aún no llegaba. Agarré otro par. Dentro de unos segundos, empecé a sentir una presión en la cabeza. Después de ahí, sentí que me desvanecía y eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Vi a Bella, el amor de mi vida, irse de la casa y alejarse. Antes de que subiera al auto, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero eso no hizo que dudara en irse. A penas la vi alejarse, bajé a paso apurado a la sala de estar. Ahí estaban todos los inquilinos actuales de la casa, la mayoría con expresiones de tristeza en la cara. Yo estaba aún peor que ellos, pero decidí que iba a ponerme fuerte y a restablecer mi casa, pasara lo que pasara. A penas me vieron, algunos, como Alice, Mike y Christine, me miraron con reproche. Mike y Christine intentaban reprimirlo, pero se notaba que estaban muy enojados conmigo. Rose y Tony me miraban con orgullo, mientras que mi pequeña Nessie ni me miraba. Yo decidí no mostrar emoción alguna en mis facciones. Esa era mi coraza. Aclaré mi garganta para que obtener la atención de todos.

- Escuchen todos. Escuchen claramente porque no lo repetiré. Bella solo fue una etapa para todos en esta casa. Aparte de Rosalie y Alice porque no viven en esta casa, nadie podrá llamar a Bella. Nadie se pondrá en contacto con ella para nada. Todos ignoraremos que ella estuvo alguna vez aquí y que formó parte de nuestras vidas. Será un pecado mencionarla. Voy a reconstruir lo que queda de integridad aquí, cueste lo que cueste. ¿Entendido? – Dije severamente. Los presentes asintieron, con miedo de contrariarme. Bueno, todos asintieron menos Nessie. -- ¿Nessie? – Pregunté, mirándola a ella. Por primera vez en el tiempo en el que estuve en la sala, me miró a los ojos.

- No, Papá. ¿Qué no ves lo que has hecho? Bella se fue por tu culpa. ¡Te odio! – Me gritó Nessie, y salió corriendo de la sala. Alice me lanzó una mirada de reproche.

- Tú sí que sabes arreglar las cosas. – Susurró Alice negando con la cabeza, antes de seguir a Nessie. Miré hacia abajo, dolido por las palabras de ambas. Escuché los pequeños pasos de Anthony caminando hacia mí.

- No te preocupes, Papá. Hiciste lo correcto. Te quiero. – Me dijo Anthony abrazándome. Dudosamente le devolví el abrazo. Un pensamiento se me vino a la mente; sentí como si estuviera abrazando a Tanya. Me exalté, pero Tony no lo notó. Claro que lo quería inmensamente, era mi hijo. Pero era como si fuera lo que quedó de Tanya.

- Es cierto, Edward. Fue la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado. – Me dijo Rosalie. Intenté creerlo, intenté sentirme bien al haber dejado que Bella se fuera, pero simplemente no podía. Porque la amaba. Me separé de Tony y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa fingida, y me fui hacia mi despacho.

Los días transcurrieron sin mejora alguna. Rosalie se fue, pero Alice se quedó. No se irìa hasta estar segura de que Nessie iba a estar bien. Nadie en la casa (además de Tony) era feliz. Ni siquiera Mike y Christine.

Pero una tarde, recibí una llamada. Miré el identificador y vi que era Carlisle. Fruncí el ceño a su llamada, pero le contesté.

- ¿Carlisle? – Pregunté. Nunca me había gustado llamarle "papá".

- Hijo. Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero ¿Puedes decirme si conoces a Isabella Swan? – Me preguntó. Me confundí aún más.

- Sí… Ella es la niñera más reciente de Nessie y Tony. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Le pregunté.

- Porque está aquí en el hospital. Tuvo una sobredosis… -- Tiré el teléfono. De apuro me puse mi abrigo y salí directo hacia el hospital de Port Ángeles.

* * *

**Review si les gusto!!! Gracias por leer :). Besos a todos!!**


	15. De madre a hija

**Hola Lectores!!! Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas, y favoritos!!! Aquì està el nuevo capitulo, disfrútenlo!! **

**Disclaimer: Nada es mìo, solo el argumento, Tony y Christine. Todo lo demás es de la buena Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

**Edward POV.**

No recuerdo casi nada sobre el camino a Port Ángeles. Solo recuerdo manejar tan rápido como me era posible sin desatar una colisión. Cuando llegué, fui a donde la secretaria. Tras el mostrador había una mujer con un vestido floreado, el cual me pareció demasiado "alegre" como para trabajar en un hospital.

- Mm… ¿Buenas tardes? – Dije en un susurro, pues la mujer estaba ocupada y no sabía como atraer su atención. La mujer me miró y se sentó con la espalda recta.

- Buenas tardes. ¿Alguna emergencia? – Preguntó.

- No… Eh… Estoy buscando a Isabella Swan. Tuvo una sobredosis. – Mi mente procesaba todo tan rápido que no le había prestado mayor atención a la palabra sobredosis, pero de repente las preguntas empezaron a llenar mi mente. _¿Bella tenía problemas con droga? ¿Se había intentado suicidar? ¿O habrá sido un accidente?_

- ¿Señor? La persona que busca esté en el piso tres, sección de Gastroenterología, cuarto 19. ¿Eso es todo lo que necesita? – Me preguntó.

- Eh… Sí, gracias. – Y me alejé del lugar. Cada segundo que pasaba parecía una hora. Las preguntas y dudas me desesperaban. Busqué a paso apurado el cuarto 19 de esa sección, hasta que vi la puerta con el número "19" en grande. Abrí la puerta de un tirón y ahí estaba Bella, mi _Bella, _acostada en una cama y canalizada con intravenosa. Noté que tenía ojeras y estaba un tanto más delgada. Bastante demacrada, se podría decir. Al parecer aún estaba inconsciente. Y a su lado estaba sentado, nada más ni nada menos que, Jacob. Tomándole la mano. Sentí la misma rabia que había sentido cuando los vi besándose, pero me la guardé. Al escuchar el cliqueo de la puerta, Jacob se volvió hacia mí. A penas vio mi cara, una expresión de rabia cruzó sus facciones.

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? – Me preguntó levantándose. Lo ignoré y miré a Bella. – Te hice una pregunta, idiota. – Agregó. Finalmente lo miré y le di una mirada asesina.

- Estoy aquí por Bella. ¿Feliz? – Agregué con aire sarcástico.

- ¿Estás bromeando? Ella no quiere ni verte. – Dijo Jacob. Fruncí el ceño a sus palabras.

- Estás loco. – Me dije más a mí mismo que a él.

- No, Cullen. Si ella está así, la culpa es tuya. Ella ha estado al borde de la muerte desde que dejó la casa. Y todo porque la querías solo para ti, y si no te hacía caso, mejor que se fuera. Tú no quieres a nadie, solo a ti mismo. – Dijo, alzando la voz. Sentí como la rabia se apoderaba de mis sentidos.

- No te atrevas a hablar así sobre mí. ¿Quién eres tú, al final de cuentas? No me conoces. No sabes un cuerno sobre mí. – Dije. Él se acercó más mí, retándome.

- Pues no se necesita saber mucho sobre ti para saber que eres un idiota y un ego maniaco. – Dijo él. Mis sentidos estaban atestados con su asquerosa cercanía, por lo tanto lo empujé y el tambaleó hacia atrás, pero volvió a incorporarse.

- No me compares contigo. – Le dije alzando la voz. Él me empujó igual que como lo hice con él. Estaba a punto de hacerle girar la nariz con mi puño cuando una voz me lo impidió.

- Edward, cálmate. – Me dijo Carlisle desde el portón. Me separé de Jacob, no sin antes darle una mirada asesina de las mías.

- Hola, Carlisle. ¿Cómo está ella? – Le pregunté.

- Estable, hijo. Tuvo que ser sometida a un lavado de estómago. Se intoxicó con un medicamento somnífero llamado Stilnox. Encontramos restos de por lo menos seis pastillas en su estómago y tracto digestivo. Debe despertar en unas horas. Además de eso, estaba en un estado primario de desnutrición. – Agregó. Me sentí horrible por Bella. Además de Jacob, ella estaba sola.

- ¿Y sus padres? – Pregunto Jacob.

- Charlie la trajo, pero como está en horario de trabajo no pudo acompañarla. Renèe debe estar en camino de Phoenix. – Ambos asentimos con la cabeza. – Si me disculpan. – Dijo Carlisle antes de retirarse. El aire quedó muy tenso luego de que él se fue.

- Oye, voy a la cafetería. Avísame si despierta. – Dijo Jacob. Yo asentí con la cabeza y lo vi retirarse. Me senté en el mismo sillón donde Jacob estaba sentado cuando entré, y le tomé la mano.

Esperé pacientemente por unas horas hasta que sentí un repentino apretón en mi mano. Miré el rostro de Bella, y vi que sus párpados empezaban a abrirse. Sonreí y besé su mano mientras ella intentaba abrir los ojos correctamente ante la molesta luz del cuarto. Cuando lo logró, miró alrededor del cuarto hasta mirarme a mí. Alejó su mano de entre las mías de un solo tiran. Fruncí el ceño a su reacción.

- Aléjate de mí. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me preguntó rápidamente.

- Estoy aquí por ti, pero debo decirte algo. – Tragué saliva antes de continuar. – Necesito que regreses a la casa. – Ella rió amargamente a mi petición.

- Edward, en primer lugar, nunca debí trabajar allí. Fue el peor error de mi vida. – Dijo ella. Me sentí dolido por sus palabras.

- No lo fue. Bella, nadie en la casa es feliz, salvo Tony. Rosalie se fue, Alice se quedó. Tiene miedo de dejar a Nessie sola. Piensa en Nessie, Bella, ella está sufriendo mucho. No lo hagas por mí si no quieres, pero hazlo por ella. No permitiré que Tony te haga sentir como una intrusa. Si quieres te doy un aumento o lo que sea, pero, por favor, regresa a la casa. – Le dije sin titubear.

- No lo sé… No quiero tomar una decisión. Creo que este es el momento perfecto para pensar solo en mí. Después veré qué hago. – Dudó, eso debió dejarme un poco tranquilo, pero aún así no era suficiente.

- Bella, necesito una respuesta ya. Casi mueres. ¿No te fijaste en el daño que te hiciste? Si hubieras muerto, yo… -- No supe como terminar ese argumento. Bella suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Vez lo que digo? Es momento de que me haga responsable por lo que me hice. Después veré que hago con lo de la casa. – Dijo. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Escuchamos tres toques en la puerta. En el portón estaban el jefe Swan y una mujer en sus tempranos cuarentas, con ojos inexpresivos mientras miraba a Bella. Bella se sentó en su cama, y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Hasta su respiración se agitó.

- Mamá… Charlie…-- Musitó Bella. Sentí que estaba interrumpiendo algo. Charlie me miró y asintió con la cabeza. Yo también lo hice. La escena era demasiado tensa como para saludarnos verbalmente. – Edward, ¿Nos podrías dejar solos por favor? – Preguntó Bella. Yo asentí con la cabeza, miré a Bella como para recordarle de la decisión que tenía que tomar, y me retiré del cuarto.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Cuando Edward se retiró, sentí la mirada profunda de mi mamá en mí. Definitivamente lo que venía no era nada bueno.

- Charlie, tendré que pedirte que te retires. – Dijo mi madre. Charlie se limitó a asentir y se fue. El aire era demasiado tenso entre nosotras como para matar cualquier muestra de afecto. Mamá se acercó a mí y se paró justo al lado de mi cama. Me pasó una mano por el pelo, rudamente, sin nada de amor.

- Mira lo que te has hecho. – Susurró negando con la cabeza y alejando su mano de mi cabello. – No sabes lo decepcionada que me siento con respecto a ti, Bella. Estaba muy orgullosa. Mi fracasada hija por fin encontró un lugar y un trabajo donde se siente cómoda, y todo lo tira a la basura por algún berrinche infantil. – Empezó a pensar en voz alta. Me sentí extremadamente dolida y, aunque sea difícil de creer, culpable.

- ¿Mamá…? – Empecé, a lo que ella solo dijo 'Sshh' y cerró los ojos.

- No empieces a defenderte, Bella. Lo sé porque siempre lo has hecho. Mírate, hija, postrada en una cama de hospital, luego de vivir sedentariamente por casi dos semanas. No quieres entender, pero tendrás que hacerlo. – Continuó ella.

- Mamá, no entiendo. Era solo un trabajo… -- Dije, a lo que ella se enojó aún más y me miró con odio.

- No era un trabajo, Bella. Era una oportunidad, ¡Y la desperdiciaste! Siempre supe que nunca llegarías a ser nada, pero siempre esperé que me demostraras que estaba equivocada. Ya veo que eso nunca sucederá. – Dijo ella alzando la voz. – Estás tan demacrada, hija, te estás matando. – Dijo ella. Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas como las cataratas del Niágara, mientras que ella solo mostraba odio en sus ojos, y ni una sola lágrima.

- Lo siento, mamá. Perdóname. – Le dije entre sollozos. Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

- Tan débil. Tal como su padre. – Empezó a musitar. En ese momento, Charlie entró en el cuarto, con Jacob y Edward tras él. Ahí se me ocurrió una idea para calmar el dolor y la culpa que estaba sintiendo.

- Renèe, déjala en paz. El doctor está por revisarla. – Dijo Charlie. Mamá estuvo renuente, pero se alejó de mi lado. Miré a Edward.

- Edward, diles a todos en la casa que voy a regresar. A penas me den de alta. – Los rostros de mi mamá y Edward se iluminaron, mientras que Charlie y Jacob no sabían ni qué pensar. No me quedó más remedio que pensar que había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

**Review si les gusto!!! Gracias por leer :). Besos a todos!!**


	16. Sonrojos

**Hola Lectores!!! Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas, y favoritos!!! Aquì està el nuevo capitulo, disfrútenlo!! Perdon por la demora. Espero que los disfruten!! Ustedes son lo máximo! **

**Disclaimer: Nada es mìo, solo el argumento, Tony y Christine. Todo lo demás es de la buena Stephanie Meyer. **

**Bella POV**

¡Finalmente! Me habían dado de alta cinco días después de mi lavado de estómago. Me sentía renovada, los síntomas que tenía habían desaparecido, solo me sentía un poco débil. No me veía tan demacrada, pero aún estaba más delgada. Seguí a mi mamá a través del estacionamiento del hospital, dedicando unos minutos para apreciar el clima fresco de Port Ángeles, el cual nunca (hasta ese día) me había gustado. Suspiré y me incliné hacia mi viejo pick up. Mi mamá iba a llevarme a la casa, mi padre tuvo que ir a trabajar. No quería dejarme sola con mi mamá, pero tuvo que desistir.

- Bella, entra al auto. – Me interrumpió mi mamá. Me volví hacia ella y asentí con la cabeza. Entré al asiento del pasajero y ella en el del conductor. – Tenemos mucho que hacer cuando lleguemos a casa. – Agregó. Yo me encogí de hombros.

- ¿No trajiste tu auto? – Le pregunté. Ella me miró con cara de "¿y tú que crees?" y siguió conduciendo.

- Hija, no me iré hasta saber que estás trabajando de nuevo. Ese jefe tuyo debe pagarte bien. – Dijo. Hice un gesto vago. La paga no era lo que me importaba de Edward. – Bella, escúchame, hija. Sé muy bien que no quieres hablar de por qué dejaste el trabajo. No voy a obligarte. Alguna razón tendrás. –Dijo. Negué con la cabeza. Ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

- Regresaré. Eso es lo que importa, ¿no? – Le pregunté. Ella se quedó callada. El camino a casa fue tranquilo, disfruté cada escenario que podía ver desde la ventana del auto. Cuando llegamos a la casa, fui corriendo hasta mi cuarto. Mi cama estaba arreglada y limpia. Fui hacia el baño y el desastre del espejo ya no estaba. Pero miré hacia mi mesita de noche y ahí estaban las malditas píldoras.

- Arregla tu maleta. Mañana volverás a casa de los Cullen. – Dijo mi mamá desde el portón de mi cuarto, a lo que yo asentí la cabeza.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

Iba de camino a casa de los Cullen con Charlie y mi mamá. Había un silencio incómodo en el auto, y una tensión aterradora.

- Bella, está bien si no quieres regresar, yo puedo…-- Empezó Charlie por cuarta vez en todo el camino, solo para ser interrumpido una vez más por mi mamá.

- Déjala, Charlie. Ella no es como tú. Ella sabe lo que le conviene. – Con eso, miró hacia el asiento de atrás del auto de Charlie, donde estaba yo, para lanzarme una mirada fría y de reproche. Típica de mi mamá. Llegamos a la casa, a la cual miré con ternura. Definitivamente era mi segundo hogar, y la había extrañado. Dentro de mì había una rara sensación de alegría y miedo. O alegría y dolor, la verdad que no sabía bien. Tenía muchas emociones encontradas al regresar a la casa a la cual prometí nunca regresar. Charlie aparcó en el garaje. Como en mi primer día de trabajo, Mike estaba esperándome afuera, pero esta vez tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Charlie paró el motor del auto y me dirigió una mirada interrogativa. Yo asentí con la cabeza y le di una pequeña sonrisa. Él también asintió con la cabeza y salió del auto para darle mi valija a Mike. Cuando ya todo mi equipaje estaba abajo, Charlie me pasò una mano por la espalda y besó mi frente, murmurando "Adiós, Bella", y entró en el auto. Me volteé hacia mi mamá, esperando ver una sonrisa de satisfacción o alguna muestra de orgullo, pero todo lo que vi fue una mueca de… de… ay, no sé qué, pero había una mueca plasmada en su rostro y ni una sola emoción.

- Adiós, mamá. – Le dije intentando ganar su atención. Ella me miró brevemente.

- Adiós. No hagas ninguna estupidez esta vez. – Dijo, y cerró la ventana del auto. No puedo describir con palabras lo mucho que me hirió su indiferencia.

Vi al auto alejarse de la propiedad de los Cullen, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

- Señorita, Bella, no sabe lo feliz que me hace verla otra vez aquí. – Exclamó Mike antes de darme un fuerte abrazo. Yo se lo devolví, lo había extrañado mucho. Cuando nos alejamos me sostuvo de los antebrazos y me miró de arriba abajo. – ¡Pero qué delgada está! ¿Le sucedió algo? – Preguntó preocupado. Yo negué con la cabeza.

- Nada de qué preocuparse, Mike. Te extrañé mucho. ¿Qué tal todos en la casa? – Pregunté mientras entrábamos en la casa. Mike hizo un sonido de "Mmhm" y meneó la cabeza de lado a lado.

- Definitivamente su partida nos dejó mal a todos, excepto por el niño Anthony. Nessie ha bajado el rendimiento en tutoría, no es la misma niña ocurrente que usted y yo conocemos. Definitivamente no. La señorita Alice es con la única con la que aún puede hablar y desahogarse un poco. La señorita Rosalie regresó a New York un poco después de que usted se fue. Christine y yo, ahí vamos. Y el señor Cullen, él ha estado insoportable. Hablando solo, maldiciendo, malhumorado… Todo porque usted se fue. Espero que ahora que ha regresado él vuelva a ser la persona que fue. – Dijo Mike. Fruncí el ceño. Si me había extrañado tanto, ¿Por qué no me había llamado?

Caminamos hacia la cocina y ahí estaban Alice y Christine charlando. Mike aclaró su garganta y ambas voltearon hacia nosotros. Alice sonrió enormemente, y Christine no se le quedó atrás. Alice corrió hacia mí y me dio un abrazo en el cual tambaleé, pero no dudé en devolver.

- ¡Te extrañé! Bella, por lo que sea que haga mi hermanito, no vuelvas a irte así. – Asentí con la cabeza y me sonrojé, cuando nos separamos.

- Me da gusto tenerla de vuelta aquí en la casa, Bella. Este hogar no era lo mismo sin usted. – Dijo Christine desde su lugar en la cocina. Yo volví a sonrojarme. No podía creer que me hubieran extrañado tanto ni que se hubieran encariñado tanto. La verdad es que eso me hacía sentir cómoda.

- Llevaré su maleta arriba. Llámeme si necesita algo. – Me dijo Mike, yo asentí con la cabeza. Me volteé hacia Christine y Alice, quienes me miraban de arriba abajo. Me encogí de hombros.

- Pero ¿qué te ha sucedido, Bella? No estabas comiendo bien en tu casa, ¿Verdad? He escuchado que ahora las jovencitas pasan hambre para estar lo más delgadas posible, pero no lo puedo creer de ti. Yo me encargaré de hacer que ganes peso de nuevo, no te sienta esa delgadez. – Dijo Christine, Alice solo reía y yo… Pues, yo me sonrojaba.

- Dudo que Bella sea anoréxica. Pero Christine tiene razón en algo Bella, estás muy delgada. No te sienta. Si quieres podemos ir de compras un buen día. – Dijo Alice.

- Gracias por la oferta, Alice… Pero no me gusta ir de compras. – Dije, y con eso, Alice hizo un puchero involuntario que me hizo sentir culpable. – Pero si quieres, podemos ir un día… Puedo pedir permiso… -- Me apuré a agregar. El rostro de Alice se iluminó de nuevo. Entonces, me acordé de alguien muy especial, de alguien a quien le rompí el corazón el día que me fui de la casa; Nessie.

- Y… ¿Dónde está Nessie? – Pregunté.

- Está en su cuarto. A ella sí que le afectó que te fueras. – Dijo Alice. Yo hice una mueca; lo sabía _muy _bien.

- Creo que ella merece que vaya a verla. – Dije. Ellas asintieron y yo me fui caminando hasta el cuarto de Nessie.

En el pasillo me topé a alguien a quien no quería ver; Tony. Cuando me vio la cara, sus ojos se llenaron de rabia. Apretó sus puños y apretó la mandíbula. Yo lo miré sin mostrar emoción. Él era solo un niño malcriado y resentido, quien maduraría con el tiempo. No tenía de qué preocuparme.

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – Exclamó. Yo me encogí de hombros e hice un gesto vago. Su respiración estaba tan fuera de control que hasta creí que estaba hiperventilando.

- Sólo regreso al trabajo. Con permiso. – Dije, y me lo esquivé para seguir caminando a través del pasillo, hasta alcanzar la puerta del cuarto de Nessie. Suspiré profundamente y le di tres toquecitos a la puerta. Nessie atendió. A penas nos miramos a los ojos nos quedamos estáticas. Ella se veía relativamente bien, pero en su mirada había tanto dolor como el que vi cuando entré en esta casa por primera vez. Después de unos segundos, me arrodillé y le di un abrazo fuerte. Ella me lo devolvió, y sentí que su pequeño cuerpo temblaba con sollozos. Pronto yo empecé a llorar también. Cuando nos separamos, sequé las lágrimas que bajaban por su mejilla con mi dedo pulgar.

- Te extrañé tanto. Todo aquí ha sido un infierno desde que te fuiste. No vuelvas a irte, por favor. – Dijo la niña entre sollozos. Yo sonreí levemente y negué con la cabeza.

- No lo haré. Te extrañé mucho. – Le dije, y con eso, volvimos a abrazarnos. Cuando nos separamos, ella ya no estaba llorando y había una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. – Vamos al cuarto de juegos, pareciera que tengo años sin jugar Wii. – Dije riéndome. Ella también rio y nos fuimos al cuarto de juegos.

* * *

**Tarde en la noche**

**Bella Pov.**

El día con los Cullen había sido bastante tranquilo. Tony estaba iracundo, pero no decía nada, solo me miraba de manera extraña retorcida, como si fantaseara con asesinarme. Nessie y yo la habíamos pasado genial juntas, toda la tarde. La niña me había extrañado mucho, y yo la había extrañado a ella. Pero lo más extraño de todo, era que no había ni rastro de Edward. No quería parecer atrevida y preguntar por él, pero la curiosidad me mataba. Ya tarde, a las 11:00 p.m., por lo menos, fui a acostarme a dormir. Había estado charlando amenamente con Alice, lo único malo fue que ya tenía todos los planes para nuestro "día de compras". No estaba muy feliz de ir de compras, pero a alguien tan persuasiva como Alice es difícil decirle no. Bueno, iba caminando hacia mi cuarto por el _vacío _(o por lo menos, eso creí)y _silencioso _pasillo, cuando sentí que alguien me empujó hacia la pared y me acorraló contra la pared. Dejé escapar un chillido, pero una mano tapó mi boca.

- Tranquila, Bella. Soy yo, Edward. – Dijo. Yo me relajé y él removió su mano de encima de mi boca. Edward estaba sonriendo, como nunca antes lo había visto sonreír. No pude evitar sonreír también.

- Gracias por regresar. – Susurró.

- No hay de qué. – Le dije, intentando ignorar su cercanía.

- ¿Sabes? Después de tu partida, lo que más extrañé hacer fue esto. – Y con eso, me besó apasionadamente. Mi orgullo me hacia querer librarme de él, pero simplemente no podía. Parecía que nuestros cuerpos estaban atraídos por algún magneto invisible, pues por más cerca que estuviéramos, nunca parecía suficiente. Puse una mano en su nuca, mientras que él tenía una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi cabello. Cuando el aire se volvió un problema, Edward se separó de mí y bajó por mi cuello, cuidadosamente, pues sabía que si dejaba una marca, eso se convertiría en un problema. Mordí mi labio para no dejar escapar un gemido. Unos segundos después, él se separó de mí y me dio un último beso en los labios.

- Gracias por regresar. – Dijo de nuevo. Yo estaba a punto de decirle "no hay de qué", pero él ya se había ido. Cuando me puse a pensar en lo que había ocurrido, sentí que la sangre se concentró en mis mejillas. Estoy totalmente segura de que mi cara estaba rojo carmesí. Finalmente tuve la fuerza para moverme y me fui hasta mi cuarto.

* * *

**Review si les gusto!!! Gracias por leer :). Besos a todos!! Oh, y si quieren una imagen de Bella màs delgada, busquen algún video de la película **_**Speak**_**, para la cual Kristen Stewart tuvo que bajar de peso. **


	17. Jezzebell's

**Hola Lectores!!! Oigan, he descubierto que soy una gran mierda; ustedes escribiéndome reviews y diciéndome lo que piensan y yo no puedo ni enviarles un PM, por lo tanto, he decidido responderles en estas notas de autora :)**

**Gery Witlock: ****jeje, si, hay que compadecerse de Anthony, pero no tanto xD. Y tienes razon, la verdad que Bella y Edward merecen algo de paz, luego de MUCHO drama. Espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por dejar review =)**

**Javiera Barrera:**** si!! Te imaginas tener un jefe asi?? *cara de niña en una dulcería* xD. Me gusta que te guste mi historia :). Espero que te guste el cap! **

**Piita Masen:**** concuerdo contigo!! El tipo es incomprensible, pero eso lo hace aun mas lindo xD. Espero que te guste el cap, besos!**

**.Swan: ****si, la actitud de Tony es mierda… Digamos que es muy odioso para ser solo un niño :P Espero que te guste el cap =)**

**Giuli-cullen: ****si, creo que las cosas volvieron a su lugar, por lo menos entre Edward y Bella. Gracias por el review y espero que te guste el cap =)**

**Annita Pautt de Pattinson: ****mi estimada!! Regresaste!!! Ya me extrañaba no saber de ti!! Y bueno, creo que el dicho tiene razon: "La reconciliación siempre es la mejor parte" jeje. Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el cap! P.D.: Eso último rima xD. Estoy de balde :P**

**Liah Dragga: ****comentarios como ese me suben el autoestima, ¿sabes? Jajaja, gracias por el review y espero que te guste el cap, besos!! =)**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mìo, solo el argumento, Tony y Christine. Todo lo demás es de la buena Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

**Bella Pov**

**- **Bella, ¿estás segura de estar bien en esa casa? ¿No hay ningún problema? – Me preguntó Charlie por cuarta vez en esta conversación telefónica de por lo menos diez minutos. Negué con la cabeza, aunque sabía que él no podía verme.

- Estoy segura, Charlie. – Escuché que suspiró profundamente. -- ¿No has hablado con mi mamá? – Cambié de tema. No es que quisiera saber de ella, claro que no. Ay, ¿a quién engaño? Después de todo lo que me había hecho pasar aún quería que ella me aceptara y quería ser motivo de su orgullo.

- No, no he hablado con ella. Creo que debe estar bien. Bella, ¿Qué te dijo Renèe ese día en el hospital? – Me preguntó. Justo lo que no quería que me preguntara, la verdad no quería recordar esos minutos de mi vida. Tragué saliva y suspiré profundamente.

- No quiero hablar de eso. En resumen, solo dijo lo mala hija que era y lo decepcionada que estaba conmigo. – Le dije rápidamente, intentando alejar las imágenes de ese recuerdo de mi cabeza y tratando de que las lágrimas no se concentraran en mis ojos.

- Bella, la verdad no sé qué decir. Ambos conocemos a tu madre, creo que hizo mal, claro, pero intenta comprenderla. Si te pones en los zapatos de una persona es mucho más fácil entenderla, y por lo tanto, tolerarla. Debo irme, hija, ha sido un gusto hablar contigo. – Se despidió.

- Igual, Charlie. Nos vemos. – Dije, y colgué.

No quería sentirme mal por Renèe, la verdad que el cargo de conciencia era suficiente como para no dejarme dormir y mantenerme pensando todo el día. Si me compadecía por Renèe, todo se multiplicaría… No valía la pena…

- ¿Quién piensa que eres una mala hija? – Una voz aguda me alejó de mis pensamientos. Vi a Renesmee parada en el portón, mirándome curiosamente. Me levanté de la silla del desayunador (donde estaba sentada hasta el momento) y fui hacia ella.

- Mi mamá. – Dije con una sonrisa triste. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa propia y pasó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cintura y recostó su cabeza en mi costado.

- ¿Estás triste por eso? – Me preguntó. Siempre tan intuitiva. Yo asentí con la cabeza y le pasé una mano por su cabello cobrizo.

- Nunca pensé que ella creía eso de mí. Nunca fui una santa, ¿sabes? Nunca llené sus expectativas. Simplemente no era… especial. – Le dije. La niña frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo sí creo que eres especial. Mi mamá decía que todos tenemos algo que nos diferencia de los demás, o algo así. ¿Por qué no hablas con tu mamá? – Me dijo la niña. Sonreí a sus intentos de hacerme sentir mejor; lo estaba logrando.

- Debo hacerlo, sólo que a veces tengo miedo de que todo se repita y ella no me escuche. – Le dije. Ella meneó la cabeza de lado a lado.

- Creo que debes intentarlo. – Me dijo, antes de agregar – ¿Por qué no vamos al cuarto de juegos? Una buena partida de Mario Kart te hará sentir mejor. – Me dijo la niña.

- Tienes razón, allá vamos. – Le dije removiendo sus brazos de alrededor de mi cintura y tomándole la mano. Sí que me ayudó a sentirme mejor.

* * *

**Edward Pov. **

Me asomé a la ventana de mi despacho y aprecié algo grato; la usual llovizna de Forks había cedido y, a pesar de que el clima era fresco por la entrada del otoño, el día estaba claro y perfecto para salir por ahí. Recordé que Bella y Nessie estaban aquí, pues Tony estaba en práctica del equipo de softball, así que decidí que era momento de salir a dar una vuelta. Días como esos no se veían diario en Forks. Salí de mi despacho y bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de juegos, donde vi a Bella y a Nessie sentadas en el sofá jugando Wii, como de costumbre. Sonreí al ver a mis dos chicas favoritas, y decidí avanzar hacia ellas. Llegué hasta donde estaban, pero no notaron mi presencia. Estaban tan concentradas en el bendito juego que no tuve más remedio que pararme frente al televisor, bloqueando su vista.

- ¡Papá muévete! ¡Estaba ganándole a Bella! – Me dijo Nessie levantándose del sofá. Ahogué una risita a eso. Miré hacia Bella y nuestras miradas se encontraron, y (como de costumbre) ella estaba sonrojándose. Quizás sería porque se acordó de la noche anterior, cuando prácticamente la ataqué en el pasillo. Me volví hacia Nessie, quien me miraba con enojo.

- Tranquila, Nessie. Podrás ganarle a Bella cualquier otro día. Me estaba preguntando si querían ir conmigo a un café que me gusta cerca de aquí. El día está lindo. – Les dije sonriendo. La cara de Nessie se iluminó.

- ¿Es ese al que nos llevaste para mi cumpleaños? – Preguntó, a lo que yo asentí. -- ¡Quiero ir! Me encanta ese lugar. – Dijo dando saltitos, a lo que se volvió hacia Bella -- ¿Quieres ir, Bella? Si quieres te pago una malteada. – Le dijo, a lo que Bella se levantó del sofá y asintió con la cabeza.

- Vamos, entonces. – Dije, a lo que ambas fueron a cambiarse de ropa, y después salimos de la casa.

El camino allá fue tranquilo, hablamos de todo un poco, reímos… Con eso me di cuenta de que momentos como ese eran los que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, pero no lo lograría si no hablaba claro mis sentimientos con Bella.

Llegamos a Jezzebell's, mi cafetería favorita. Cuando bajamos del auto y Nessie corrió adentro, tuve la oportunidad de estar "solo" con Bella. Ella se veía un poco incómoda por mi presencia, pues no me miraba a los ojos. Le sonreí y le puse una mano en el hombro. Con eso, se relajó visiblemente.

- ¿Habías venido aquí antes? – Le pregunté, masajeando su hombro. Ella tuvo el valor de mirarme a los ojos, sonriendo cuando negó con la cabeza. – Venden postres, cafés, malteadas… De todo un poco, te va a gustar. – Le dije, y tomé su mano llevándola adentro, donde Nessie ya había escogido una mesa, y nos miraba con su sonrisa "sabelotodo", como yo la llamo. Nos sentamos a la mesa y esperamos a que nos atendieran.

* * *

**Bella Pov.**

Edward y yo nos sentamos a la mesa que Nessie había escogido, nuestras rodillas tocándose. Esperamos unos segundos hasta que una rubia joven, como de mi edad o un poco más, vestida de delantal, llego a la mesa con los menús.

- Hola Sally. – Dijo Nessie, sonriente. La mujer también sonrió.

- Hola, Nessie. ¿Cómo estas, mi amor? – Dijo la mujer, pasándole una mano por el cabello a Nessie. Volteó hacia Edward y le dedicó una sonrisa aún más grande. Eso no me gustaba nada. – Hola, Edward. Qué bueno es verte por aquí. – Dijo. Edward le sonrió, y dentro de mí, en mi pecho, sentí _celos. _

- Hola, Sally. Esta es Bella, la niñera de Nessie y cercana amiga mía. – Dijo, mirándome cuando dijo las palabras _cercana amiga mía. _Intentaba disfrazar el hecho de que éramos más que amigos, pero aún no éramos oficiales. Miré a la muy mentada _Sally _con una sonrisa falsa.

- Hola. ¿Necesitan menús o saben qué van a pedir? – Dijo ella.

- No, gracias, Sally. – Dijo Edward.

- Quiero una malteada de fresa. – Dijo Nessie, mientras Sally apuntaba.

- Lo mismo que Nessie. – Dije yo. No podía ni pensar correctamente. Las neuronas estaban trabajando como locas dentro de mi cabeza, procesando lo que sentía hacia mi mente.

- Yo voy a querer un helado de vainilla en cono azucarado. – Dijo Edward. Sally terminó de apuntar y miró a Edward, con una mirada coqueta.

- ¿Es eso todo lo que quieres? ¿Estás seguro que no quieres _algo_ más? – Dijo utilizando el doble sentido. Mis neuronas ahora trabajaban el doble y explotaban en rabia. ¿Quién se cree que es para flirtear así con Edward? Decidí hacerme cargo de la situación. Tomé la mano de Edward y le di un apretón. La sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer se desvaneció.

- Sí, está seguro. – Dije. La mujer estaba iracunda, lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero hizo lo imposible por ocultarlo y actuar normal.

- Ok… ya les traigo lo que pidieron. – Dijo con una falsa sonrisa y dándome una mirada asesina antes de retirarse. Miré a mi alrededor. Nessie nos miraba a mí y a Sally con la boca abierta, mientras que Edward miraba entre yo y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Realicé entonces lo que había hecho, y alejé mi mano de la de Edward de un tirón, y podía sentir que mi cara estaba rojo carmesí.

- Entonces… ¿No tienen ganas de un cheesecake? – Pregunté intentando cambiar el tema. Nessie y Edward salieron de sus trances y empezamos a conversar amenamente. Cada vez que veía a Sally, yo me sonrojaba y ella me daba una mirada asesina, pero aprendí a ignorarlo.

Después de muchas malteadas y postres, salimos de Jezzebell's y volvimos a la casa. Nessie salió corriendo del auto y nos dejó a Edward y a mí solos en el portal de la casa. Me recosté a la puerta del Volvo mientras que Edward salía del auto. Se paró frente a mí, mirándome e intentando ahogar carcajadas.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Le pregunté, enojándome.

- Eh… Lo de Jezzebell's fue… interesante, como mínimo. – Dijo, dejando escapar una estruendosa carcajada, me sonrojé y empecé a reírme yo también.

- Cállate. – Le dije entre risas, golpeándolo en el pecho. Él paró de reírse y me miró con una sonrisa tierna.

- Calma. Oye, ¿podrías salir conmigo mañana? Necesito decirte algo importante. – Me dijo. Una sonrisa cruzó mis facciones, y por más que intenté contenerla, no pude.

- Está bien. – Respondí. Me cacheteé mentalmente por decirle algo tan tonto como eso.

- Mañana a las 7:00 p.m. Ponte algo casual. – Dijo, y con eso, entramos a la casa. Esperándonos estaba Tony, furibundo, cruzado de brazos, con los ojos medio abiertos. Me gustan las películas de terror, pero la mirada de ese niño fue suficiente como para darme escalofríos.

- No pudieron esperarme, ¿o sí? – Dijo, negando con la cabeza, antes de irse camino a su cuarto. Edward y yo nos miramos, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Edward miró a cada lado, fijándose si había alguien, antes de caminar hacia mí, acunar mi cara entre sus manos y darme un beso apasionado. De esos que te dejan las rodillas débiles. Cuando se separó de mí, besó mi frente.

- Hasta mañana, Bella. – Me susurró antes de irse. Cuando estaba segura de que ya no estaba, dije "Hasta mañana, Edward." Antes de irme a mi cuarto. No pude dormir de la ansiedad por el día siguiente.

* * *

**Review si les gusto!!! Gracias por leer :). Besos a todos!! **


	18. Citas

**Hola Lectores!!! Lo siento mucho por no actualizar como se debe, tienen todo el derecho de estar enojados =S En fin, creo que la espera haya valido la pena :)**

**Pìita Masen: ****jeje, Siii, Tony le pone la parte mala a todos los capítulos, en toda historia tiene que haber alguien asi, no? Perdon por la espera :( . Espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por dejar review =)**

**KitttyCullen:**** jajaja una nueva =) Esa es la clásica historia de las relaciones XP No cambia ni con los años jaja ya es como una tradición. Gracias por el review y perdón por la espera! **

**MissBennethDarcy:**** Sì, Tony no buscaba comprender a nadie, ni siquiera a su papà (espero que ahora te caiga mejor). Respecto al Pov de Tony, ¡tus deseos son ordenes!**

**Annie Cullen Massen: ****mmm… Eso de negación no es excusa para Tony xD Gracias por el review y perdón por tardar tanto :S**

**SimiCullen: ****Simi!!! Mi estimada!!! Sabes que aun no entro al cole verdad?? Entro el 15:) Espero que ustedes la estén pasando bien con Chely alla en el CSFDA buajaja!! Chao Simi!! **

**Annita Pautt de Pattinson: ****Pautt (nunca te había dicho, pero me gusta ese nombre, ¿de donde lo sacaste?)!!!! Hey perdón por el retraso :P Para compensar te envio unas malteadas virtuales ;) Mucho amor, mucho amor!! Asi me gusta xD **

**P.D.1: Tienes razón, fue horrible… Pero la paso**

**P.D.2: Espero que me dejes un comentario**

**P.D.3: Te dejo un gran abrazo =)**

**Javi: **** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, quien diría que Bella seria tan celosa? Pero tiene razón de serlo, ¿no? xD Perdón por la demora :S besos!! =)**

**supattinsondecullen: ****jajaa pobre de ti, te dejé sin dormir xD Espero que no estes enojada por la espera =S Besos, cuidate!**

**Are You in Love With Me: ****Woooow… ****Review corto pero MUY bueno xD Me agrada que pienses eso de mi historia. Cuidate y espero que te guste el cap =) **

**Nixi Evans: ****Aquí esta el capitulo que esperabas tanto xD y espero que actualices pronto tu historia, que está muy buena ;) xD Espero que te guste el cap, besos!!! **

**Disclaimer: Nada es mìo, solo el argumento, Tony y Christine. Todo lo demás le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. ****La canción "If you're not the one" le pertenece a Daniel Bedingfield. Y les recomiendo que la escuchen. **

**Tony POV**

Estaba con Nessie y Bella (sorprendente, ¿cierto?) en el cuarto de juegos. Yo no jugaba, sólo las miraba jugar su partida diaria de Mario Kart. Bella continuamente miraba a su reloj y estaba ansiosa, pero no le presté atención a eso. Tenía un sentimiento raro en la boca del estómago, esa sensación incómoda de cuando estás en un grupo de personas que sabes que te odian. Uno no debería sentir esas cosas en su propia casa, ¿verdad? Es frustrante. Estrujaba un paquete de Doritos entre mis manos, sin hambre alguna, esperando a que terminaran de jugar para empezar a ganármelas de nuevo.

Pensé en que no lo merecía, yo les había hecho mucho daño a ambas. Mi mamá era mi recuerdo más preciado, pero también quería que alguien me asegurara que nadie podría reemplazarla. Eso era todo lo que quería, pero cuando Bella llegó, nadie pudo hacer eso, por lo tanto supe que yo me aseguraría de eso solo, pues nadie podía hacerlo. Bella nos ofreció a Nessie y a mí algo que, desde que mi mamá murió, nadie, ni siquiera mi papá, nos había podido dar. Y todo lo lancé a la basura para vivir en un recuerdo.

Todo el daño que le hice a Bella, ¿Me devolvió a mi mamá? No. Lo único que conseguí fue negarle la felicidad a mi papá, pero esta vez iba a corregirlo todo. Cuando terminaron de jugar, decidí hacer mi primer movimiento. Me acerqué al sofá, Bella rodó los ojos y Nessie me miró con el ceño fruncido. Debió haber notado que no tenía intenciones de molestar.

- ¿Quieres? Se me quitó el hambre. – Dije con una media sonrisa, mientras que Bella fruncía el ceño y me miraba a los ojos, como si quisiera descubrir si tenía alguna mala intención. Al parecer no encontró nada, pues su ceño se suavizó y finalmente asintió con la cabeza, mientras sacaba un puñado de Doritos.

- Gracias. – Susurró dubitativamente, mientras yo me alcé de hombros. Me volví hacia Nessie y le dediqué una sonrisa a ella, quien tenía una mirada imposible de leer.

- ¿Tú quieres, Nessie? – Le pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza. -- Está bien. Bella, ¿Podrías venir conmigo? Tengo algo que decirte. – Le dije, volviéndome a Bella y ofreciéndole una mano. Ella asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y tomó mi mano. Era bastante incómodo con todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

La llevé en silencio por el patio trasero hasta que llegamos a una banca del patio. Yo me senté y Bella se sentó a mi lado, soltó mi mano y se cruzó de brazos, expectativamente. Yo suspiré profundamente antes de decir palabra.

- Eh… Perdón por… Tú debes odiarme, pero bueno… Está bien si no quieres, esto lo hago por mí, sólo quiero pensar que he hecho lo posible por que me perdones… T-tú tienes todo el derecho a o-odiarme, pero según dicen, la compasión y eso… -- Empecé a tartamudear y a darle vueltas al asunto. Según mi pediatra, yo tartamudeo cuando estoy ante una encrucijada o cuando me impresiono, es algo psicológico. Decidí calmarme y llegar al punto. – Lo siento, Bella. Siento haber hecho que tía Rose te haya hecho la vida imposible al punto de hacer que te fueras de la casa, y lo siento por no dejarte ser feliz con mi papá. Él lo merece, ambos lo merecen. Ya te dije, tienes derecho a odiarme, pero yo quiero que vuelvas a ser parte de mi vida, no puedo soportar el hecho de vivir bajo el mismo techo con alguien que me odia… -- Paré de parlotear cuando Bella sonrió y empezó a reírse levemente.

- Cálmate, Tony, no es para tanto, estás a punto de hiperventilar. – Dijo riéndose y sacudiendo mis hombros. – Primero que nada, sí me hiciste daño, pero no te odio. Segundo, estás perdonado. – Me dijo. Sonreí genuinamente y le di un abrazo. Recordé algo y me separé de ella. Bella frunció el ceño. – ¿Tony? ¿Qué tienes? – Me preguntó, acariciándome el cabello.

- ¿Lo he arruinado todo? Tú y papá… -- Dije en un susurro, mientras que Bella sonrió y puso su mano en mi hombro. Eso me hizo sentir mejor instantáneamente, como si hubiera sido la mano de mi mamá en mi hombro.

- Tranquilo, Tony. No has arruinado nada. Todo está bien. Y se pondrá mejor, ya lo verás. – Dijo meneando la cabeza hacia un lado y guiñándome el ojo.

- Y eso significa que… -- Dije, confundido. Ella rió.

- Te dije que ya lo verás, vamos a dentro. – Dijo mientras se levantaba y me ofrecía una mano, la cual tomé y me levanté. Ella miró a su reloj y dio un salto.

- ¡Maldición! Se me ha hecho tarde. – Exclamó. Acogió mi rostro en sus manos y me dio un beso pequeño en la frente. – Nos vemos luego, Tony. – Dijo y salió corriendo, mientras yo me quedé allí viéndola tropezar con todo a su paso. Esa era Bella.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Entré corriendo a la casa, directo a mi cuarto. Eran las 6:15 y aún no me había arreglado. Mi gran cita con Edward. El día había sido muy largo, y finalmente llegaba el momento. Entré en mi cuarto y me di un buen baño. Él dijo algo _casual _y digamos que yo no soy muy ducha en cómo vestirme y eso, me puse lo que a mí me pareció casual. Unos jeans oscuros, mis converse negras y una playera negra _Request. _Sequé mi cabello y le dejé unas ondas en las puntas. Después me puse un poco de brillo labial y me delineé los ojos. Muy sencilla.

Salé de mi cuarto y eran las 6:45, bajé a la sala y allí estaba Edward. Miré alrededor para ver si había alguien más, pero sólo estábamos él y yo. Me quedé sin aliento cuando lo vi; tenía puestos unos jeans negros y una camisa manga larga azul oscuro. Definitivamente estaba mucho mejor vestido que yo. Cuando me acerqué a él, me abrazó apasionadamente. Cuando nos separamos, vi que me miró de arriba abajo.

- Debería cambiarme, estás mucho mejor vestido que yo, y no quiero… -- Me silenció con un beso. Cuando nos separamos, me miró tiernamente.

- Creo que así estás perfecta. – Sentí que mis mejillas ardían. – Vamos, nuestro destino te va a gustar. – Dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome hasta donde estaba su auto en el garaje.

Me subí en el asiento del pasajero del Volvo, Edward tomó mi mano mientras conducía. Estuvimos en un silencio cómodo en todo el camino, hasta que noté que íbamos en dirección de un lugar al que conocía muy bien. _La Push. _La playa local. Miré hacia Edward, quien a su vez me miró a mí, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

- ¿Es lo que creo que es? – Le pregunté sonriendo, a lo que él volvió su mirada hacia la carretera.

- Sí y no. – Me dijo, a lo que yo me confundí aun más.

- Eres raro, Edward Cullen. – Le dije riendo. Él se encogió de hombros.

- Eso es algo bueno. – Llegamos a la playa y él aparcó el auto. Salió, dio la vuelta y me ayudó a mí a bajar. _Todo un caballero. _Miré alrededor de la playa y no vi nada especial. Eso me decepcionó y confundió un poco.

- Cúbrete los ojos. No se vale ver. Y no hagas trampa. ¿Entiendes? – Yo asentí con la cabeza y puse mis manos sobre mis ojos, tal como él me había dicho que lo hiciera. – Ahora yo te guiaré. Y conociéndote, tendré cuidado para que no te resbales. – Dijo riéndose, a lo que yo le metí un codazo. -- ¡Ouch! Está bien, lo siento. – Me dijo. Empezó a caminar detrás de mí, guiándome sosteniendo mis hombros. Caminamos unos tres minutos, en los cuales me impacienté más.

- ¿Aún falta mucho? – Le pregunté mientras caminábamos, sin quitarme las manos de los ojos.

- No. De hecho, ya llegamos. – Dijo, a lo que paramos de caminar. – Ahora puedes mirar. – Me dijo, y me quedé sin aliento cuando aprecié lo que estaba frente a mí. En la arena había un tapete arreglado al estilo picnic entre dos antorchas, que estaban enterradas en la arena, una guitarra acústica descansaba junto a un tronco encima del tapete. Unos brazos rodeando mi cintura desde atrás me sacaron de mi trance.

- Tomaré eso como que te gusta lo que ves. – Dijo riéndose ligeramente. Volteé entre sus brazos para enfrentarle. También pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y presioné mi frente a la de él.

- Me encanta. Tú me encantas. – Dije, besándolo apasionadamente. Cuando nos separamos, él tomó mi mano y me llevó a que me sentara en el tronco, junto a él. Edward tomó la guitarra acústica.

- Esta es mi canción favorita. Desde que la escuché, siempre deseé cantársela a la mujer indicada. Y esa eres tú, Bella. Espero que te guste. – Me dijo. ¿Podría este hombre ser más perfecto? Empezó a tocar una melodía suave, nunca la había escuchado.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all _

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? _

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife? _

_I donate know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life _

_  
Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
Cause I love you, whether its wrong or right  
And though I cant be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side _

Cuando terminó de cantar, las mariposas en mi estómago estaban disparadas y había lágrimas en mis ojos. Cuando empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas, él las removió con su pulgar, mientras su mirada encontraba a la mía.

- Creo que nunca he tenido la valentía para decirte lo que siento tal y como es. Cuando Rosalie y Alice llegaron, no sé si te amaba, no sé si mi corazón estaba tan comprometido. – Mi corazón se rompió a sus palabras. – Pero sólo sé que ahora sí. Te amo, y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, ya nada puede hacer que deje de amarte. Mi inseguridad una vez hizo que te alejaras de mi lado, pero no dejaré que eso pase otra vez. Nunca, después de lo que sucedió con Tanya, pensé que sentiría esto por alguien. Creí que no se podía estar enamorado, no creía en el amor. Tú cambiaste mi opinión, me devolviste a la vida en un momento en el que estuve más que muerto. Sé que cada vez que estamos juntos, ambos somos felices, no sabes todo lo que nuestros besos significan para mí, pero esta vez esto no se trata sólo de mí y de lo que quiero ser. No sabes cuanto te agradezco, pero ahora es momento de hacerte una pregunta. Bella, ¿Sientes lo mismo por mí? – Me preguntó, sin aliento. Podía percibir el miedo en su voz, pero, al igual que cuando entré por primera vez en la casa, mi respuesta encontraba seguridad en sus ojos verdes.

- Sí. – Nunca creí que el rostro de una persona se pudiera iluminar de esa manera por una palabra monosílaba, de dos letras. Sólo lo hace cuando esa palabra de dos letras encierra tanto significado. Lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y uní mis labios con los de él. Fue el beso más puro que alguien pudiera dar, y lo recordaré hasta el día en que muera. Cuando nos separamos, él se acostó a lo largo del mantel y palmeó un lugar a su lado, donde me acosté yo, y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cabello.

- Me faltó decirte algo. – Susurró. Levanté mi cabeza de su pecho y lo miré a los ojos.

- Te escucho. – Le dije. Él sonrió y puso una mano en mi cabello.

- Te amo. – Me dijo. Yo le sonreí y me sonrojé.

- También te amo. – Le dije, y él usó su mano en mi cabello para acercarme a él y darme un apasionado beso. Ni siquiera tocamos la comida, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí besándonos y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

* * *

**¿Qué piensan, les gustó? Espero que sí, pero ya está llegando a su fin. :( Aún no sé si haré secuela, pero estoy pensando en otra historia, se va a llamar Blind (Ciego). Este es el summary: **_**Edward Cullen es el hijo ciego de un importante doctor de Nueva York. Bella Swan es sólo una joven que se muda a Nueva York huyendo de su pasado. Cuando sus destinos se unen, ¿Podrán contener sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo su amor sobrevivirá la fuerte oposición de los padres de Edward y de la sociedad? **_

**Me dicen qué piensan en un review, besos!**


	19. Una cena Infernal

**Hola! Ya sé, ya sé, estoy 100% segura de que quieren matarme por no actualizar en tantos meses, pero… ¡Es que han pasado tantas cosas! A mi abuelo le diagnosticaron cáncer y falleció :(, pero hay que pensar que está en un lugar mejor :). Fui a dos encuentros espirituales, y se puede decir que estoy traumada *_*. También entre a un grupo de natación, y entre eso y la escuela no me dieron chance para nada. Pero bueno, lo que importa es estoy de vacaciones ahora, es un nuevo año 2011, y que regresé, ¿no? Y los compenso con un cap super largo. Ahora con los reviews:**

**- Leila Cullen Masen: Quiero darte gracias especiales por dejar reviews para todos los capítulos, de veras que lo aprecio mucho, y me agrade que te guste mi historia. Espero que la sigas :). Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Feliz 2011!**

**- .: Ya actualicé! Por fin :D:D Bueno, qquiero darte las gracias por leer mi fic, y espero que te guste el capítulo y feliz 2011**

**- Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen: jaja, tienes toda la razón, fren. Tony ya tenía que aconductarse. Espero que te guste el cap y feliz 2011**

**- SujesHaleCullen de Malfoy: gracias por el review! De veras que agradezco que sigas mi historia :) Bueno, con este tienes mucho que leer ;) Feliz 2011**

**- ****DarkRaven200813****: hola Evelyn! xD, espero que sigas la historia! Si tienes tiempo, pues :)**

**- Suiza-love: bueno, aquí te dejé a más gente a quien odiar xD, empezando por Renée xD feliz Año, y gracias por todos tus reviews.**

**- Gery Whitlock: Si, ya estamos en la recta final! Faltan como 2 caps más para que se acabe :') Gracias por tu review y perdón por dejarte esperando! Feliz Año :)**

**- Marihel: espero que este capitulo también te guste! Que bueno tener nueva lectora :) Feliz Año :)**

**- PaaOo: te deje esperando :s Bueno, ya regresé :D Espero que te guste el capitulo, y feliz Año :)**

**- Piita Masen: xDD el amorsh sigue, fren, espero que te guste el capitulo :) Feliz Año**

**- Javi: De nuevo te deje esperando, bueno, ya regresé! Espero que te guste este cap :) Feliz Año**

**- Supattinsondecullen: xDD espero que te guste el capi! Perdon por dejarte esperando D: Feliz Año **

**- KitttyCullen: hey perdón que no te he agregado! Es que este año estuve jodida (perdón por la palabra) con mis horarios :s no tenía tiempo para nada! Bueno, espero que te guste el cap, Feliz Año**

**- PattyxCullen: Sii al fin juntos *_* Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este cap, feliz Año**

**- .Sofii Cullen: xDD que pasa mi fren, ya no chateamos! xD por ahí cuando te conectes te hablo! Espero que te guste el cap y feliz año **

**- Annita Pautt de Pattinson: Ayala fren! Perdoname que he estado tan perdida, pero es que este año no tuve tiempo de nada! Ojala te guste este capi laaaaargo! Y asi me perdones por abandonar la historia por tanto tiempo :S Bueno, Feliz Año, fren :D!**

**- MissBennetDarcy: ayy fren, me la pusiste difícil… Aunque ya voy a cumplir los 15 añitos, soy como una bebé en pensamiento… Lo juro! Estoy buscando a alguien que sepa como escribir lemmon y eso, para que m ayude con esa escena, que yo también la quiero poner! Ahí vere como hago :9 Feliz Año!**

**Bella POV**

Estaba muriendo del _nerviosismo. _Pero hablo en sentido literal; _muriendo. _Sentía que mi garganta se cerraba e impedía el paso del aire a mis pulmones, incitando mi corazón a ir cada vez más rápido, dando brincos como conejo huyendo de un predador. ¿Por qué me sentía de esa manera? Fácil; los padres de Edward y mis padres, junto con el resto de la familia Cullen, el Sacerdote y un socio amigo de Carlisle, el padre de Edward, vendrían a cenar, justo esta noche. Ahorita mismo estábamos Edward y yo en la sala de estar, esperando a que llegaran los invitados, mientras que los niños y Alice jugaban en el cuarto de juegos. Todos estábamos vestidos de manera elegante (Alice me había llevado a comprar ropa contra mi voluntad, entre ella el vestido que llevaba puesto), puesto que era una cena muy importante. Este sería el momento en el cual yo conocería al resto de la familia Cullen, pero como la novia de Edward, no como la empleaducha que conoció a Carlisle en el hospital.

Habían pasado un par de semanas luego de esa mágica noche donde Edward y yo nos sinceramos el uno con el otro, dejando el orgullo atrás. Al día siguiente, Edward hizo el papeleo para liquidarme, y yo regresé a casa de Charlie, muy a mi disgusto, y me propuse que si algún día regresaba a vivir a la casa Cullen, sería como la _Sra. De Cullen. _Cómo me encantaba aquella idea. El hecho de regresar a mi casa no me afectó en lo absoluto, pues a diario visitaba la casa Cullen, regresando de noche a casa de Charlie. En mis frecuentes visitas, exigí a Edward que organizara esta cena, pues si lo de nosotros iba en serio, yo debía ganar reconocimiento. Sentía que esta era la única barrera que bloqueaba nuestra completa felicidad, pues no podía pasar tiempo con Edward sin pensar que nadie sabía de nosotros.

Empecé por contarles a mis propios padres, que tampoco sabían nada. Qué recuerdo tengo de esa tarde.

_Flashback. _

_El taxi aparcó fuera de la casa de Charlie. Tenía un sentimiento raro en la boca del estómago, no por regresar a casa, sino por la noticia que daría a Charlie y a mi mamá. Decirles que estaba enamorada de mi jefe, quien correspondía mis sentimientos, sinceramente no sabía si sería una buena o mala noticia para ellos, con lo raro que toman las cosas. Charlie salió por la puerta delantera, mirándome como si yo fuera un extraterrestre, expresión que cambió por una de descontento al ver que traía conmigo todo mi equipaje; dedujo que había renunciado otra vez, o me habían despedido. Salió hacia el taxi y tomó mi equipaje, sin pronunciar palabra, pero mirándome severamente. Yo sólo evitaba su mirada y entré en la casa lo más rápido que pude, y me senté en el sofá. Charlie dejó mis valijas a un lado y se sentó en el sofá frente al mío, mirándome sospechoso._

_- ¿Qué pasó ahora, Bells? – Preguntó sin alzar la voz, pero arrastrando cada palabra, como sin ganas de preguntar. _

_- Te lo diré, pero debes prometerme que no te estresarás. No me despidieron ni renuncié, es algo diferente. – A mis palabras, él solo ladeó la cabeza. – Soy novia de mi jefe, Edward. – Lo dije tan rápido que pensé que no me había escuchado, hasta que se inclinó hacia adelante, su boca formando un perfecto "O". _

_- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, sin aire. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, y tomó un respiro profundo, sin mirarme a los ojos. Yo sólo hice una mueca. _

_- Por eso dejé la casa, no puedo seguir siendo la niñera, o por lo menos eso es lo que dice Edward. Sinceramente, yo no tenía la intención de irme. – Expliqué. – ¿Me odias? – Le pregunté en un susurro, viendo que seguía mirándome como si fuera un fantasma o un espectro._

_- ¿De veras lo quieres? – Me preguntó. Di un suspiro de alivio, pues pensé que iba a gritarme y a reprocharme lo inmoral que estaba siendo mi decisión, y asentí con la cabeza._

_- Mucho. – Dije. Charlie me miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando en ellos algún indicio de inseguridad o mentira, pero no lo encontró. _

_- ¿Y él te quiere a ti? – Preguntó. En ese momento se me vino a la mente cada minuto que habíamos pasado juntos, cada risa que habíamos compartido, cada problema que nos había llevado a esta situación. Mi respuesta era indudable._

_- Sí. – Dije decididamente. Charlie (aunque parezca mentira) sonrió en el momento en el que le aseguré esto. Su sonrisa era tan genuina que sonreí yo también. El silencio llenó aquella sala, hasta que él se levantó de su sofá y caminó hasta donde estaba yo. Se arrodilló frente a mí y tomó mis manos. Parecía todo una fantasía; la relación entre ambos era fría y falta de sentimientos, y esta clase de momentos no eran el pan de cada día, y mucho menos cuando se trataba de algún novio o pretendiente que tuviera yo, aunque fueron pocos en todo el proceso de mi existencia. _

_- Entonces me alegra que estés junto a él. – Dijo, y me abrazó fuertemente. Yo me encontraba en algún tipo de trance que me impedía repasar el momento, hasta que reaccioné y le devolví aquel abrazo que no nos habíamos dado ni cuando yo vine a vivir con él a Forks. – Y créeme que si te hace algo, no dudes en llamarme y yo me encargaré de él. – Dijo con un guiño de ojos, aunque se notaba por su tono de voz que hablaba en serio. _

_- No te preocupes, papá. Dudo que lo haga. – Dije, a lo que él asintió. Entonces, recordé a mamá. – Oye, Charlie…- Susurré. Por la adrenalina del momento, había olvidado hacerme llamarlo papá. _

_- ¿Mmm? _

_- ¿Qué hay de mamá? ¿Crees que se enoje cuando le cuente? – Le pregunté, mi voz vulnerable como la de una niña pequeña. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Charlie, quien se encogió de hombros. _

_- No sabría qué contestarte, Bella, ya sabes cómo es tu mamá. Es impredecible; ni siquiera yo que viví diez años junto a ella puedo saber como reaccionará. Pero no veo cómo puede esto molestarle; ella siempre quiso que conocieras a un buen partido, y Edward lo es. – Dijo. Me mordí el labio en pensamiento. – Ella vendrá dentro de unas semanas porque Phil estará jugando en la ciudad de Washington. Puedes esperar a que venga para decirle en persona y no por teléfono. – Sugirió Charlie, encogiéndose de hombros. Esa hubiera sido una buena idea, si no fuera porque Edward ya había planeado la cena familiar para dos días después._

_- Es que esto no puede esperar. Necesito que ambos estén aquí para el domingo. – Charlie frunció el entrecejo. – Vendrán los padres de Edward, el Monseñor, los hermanos de Edward y sus parejas, y un amigo de la familia… - Dije, a lo que Charlie hizo una mueca, como diciendo "¿De veras es necesario que vayamos?". Nunca había sido un hombre de cenas y etiqueta, y una cena elegante no le gustaba. _

_- Llámala, pero ya. – Dijo, a lo que se levantó a buscar el teléfono, murmurando algo sobre que iba a cazar con su amigo Billy el domingo. Regresó con el teléfono en mano y me lo pasó. Se sentó esta vez a mi lado en el sofá. Marqué el número y escuché el tono, a lo que Charlie tomaba mi mano libre y le daba un apretón. – Todo estará bien. – Susurró, pero no me sirvió de nada. Tenía los nervios de punta. _

_- _¿Hola? – _Contestó una voz que reconocí como la de Renée. _

_- ¿Mamá? Soy yo, Bella. – La escuché bufar cuando dije mi nombre. _

_- _¿Qué pasó ahora, Bella? ¿Qué estupidez hiciste? – _Preguntó, alzando la voz. Me hirieron sus palabras, a pesar de ya estar acostumbrada a ellas._

_- Wow, mamá, a mí también me da gusto oírte. – Dije sarcásticamente, ganándome una mirada de regaño por parte de Charlie. – No ha pasado nada, bueno sí, pero no es algo malo, por lo menos no para mí. – Dije. _

_- _Basta de dar vueltas, Bella, llega al punto, que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. – _Apuró mi mamá. Yo estaba sudando y las piernas me temblaban. _

_- ¿Recuerdas a mi jefe? ¿Edward Cullen? Bueno, somos novios. – Dije rápidamente. Mi respuesta fue silencio por parte de Renée. _

_- _¿Hablas en serio, Bella? – _Preguntó calmadamente. Mis nervios descendieron un poco. _

_- Sí, mamá. Él me ama y yo a él. – Dije. De nuevo hubo silencio. - ¿Aló? – Pregunté, pensando que había colgado._

_- _¡Pero qué buena noticia! ¡Por fin me das una razón para celebrar! – _Prácticamente gritó, haciendo que yo retirara el teléfono de mi oído por lo alto de su tono de voz. Sus palabras volvieron a dejarme boquiabierta. ¿Cómo era posible que yo fuera tal fracaso de hija? _

_- Pero hay algo más, mamá.—Dije, a lo que tomé una bocanada de aire, intentando repetirme que lo peor había pasado. – Necesito que estés aquí para el domingo; daremos una cena para hacer oficial nuestra relación.—Dije. _

- Oh, claro que yo estaré allí. Llegaré el domingo, mi amor. ¡Nos vemos!—_Dijo, y colgó. No podía recordar la última vez que mi mamá se había referido a mí como "mi amor". Pero por lo menos no se enojó, pensé, para animarme un poco._

_- Eso salió bien, supongo. – Musité a Charlie, quien se veía apenado por las cosas que Renée me había dicho. Él se levantó del sofá, me dio un beso en la frente y se puso su chaqueta de cuero. _

_- Adiós, Bella, quedé de ir donde Billy a ver el partido. Nos vemos. – Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y lo vi salir por la puerta. _

_Fin de Flashback._

Ahora, volviendo al momento actual, estábamos Edward y yo solos en la sala, y se podía notar la tensión que había entre los dos, pues los dos estábamos nerviosísimos. Yo no sabía la reacción que había tenido Carlisle al saber que su hijo y yo estábamos, pues cada vez que le preguntaba a Edward, él sólo sonreía y me aseguraba que todo saldría bien.

_- _Recuerda que hago esto por ti, Bella, por favor compórtate lo mejor que puedas. – Me rogó Edward por milésima vez en lo que iba de la noche.

- No seré falsa con nadie, Edward, si tu familia va a quererme, será por quien soy, no por alguna apariencia. – Le dije, y era cierto. No iba a aparentar ser alguien que no soy para agradarles a ellos. Lo escuché tomar un suspiro. En ese preciso momento, alguien tocó a la puerta. Edward y yo saltamos de nuestros asientos y nos fijamos en nuestro aspecto para darnos una última revisión, asegurándonos de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Mike abrió la puerta para revelar a Renée y a Charlie, ambos vestidos muy bien. Me tranquilizó saber que eran ellos, y solté la bocanada de aire que estaba reteniendo, y los abracé a ambos, recibiendo un abrazo renuente de parte de Renée, quien al separarse de mí, me miró de arriba abajo, y después me brindó una rígida sonrisa de apruebo. Edward se acercó a nosotros y pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

- Así que ustedes son los padres de Bella. – Dijo, sonriendo educadamente. Mis padres le sonrieron de vuelta al ver lo bien que nos veíamos juntos.

- Y usted es el famoso Edward. Mi nombre es Charlie Swan, para servirle. – Dijo, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos a Edward.

- Mucho gusto. – Dijo Edward, después volteó hacia mi mamá.

- Y yo soy Renée Dwyer. Mucho gusto. – Dijo mi madre altivamente, a lo que Edward le dio un apretoncito de manos. - ¿Sabes? Bella siempre ha tenido mal gusto en casi todo. Me alegra que difiera su gusto en hombres. – Dijo, como si fuera una broma de la que todos se iba a reír. Edward sonrió rígidamente y me miró con ojos tristes al ver que el comentario de mi madre me había afectado.

- ¡Nessie! ¡Tony! ¡Vengan, por favor! – Llamó Edward, y en unos segundos llegaron los niños corriendo. – Estos son mis hijos. Los tuve con mi difunta esposa, Tanya. – Dijo Edward.

- Cuanto lo siento, Edward. Son encantadores. – Alabó mi mamá, dándole un pellizco rústico a la mejilla de Tony y otro a la de Nessie. Se notaba que mi madre no era amante de los niños. Después llegó Alice, quien miró la muestra de cariño con el ceño fruncido.

- Oh, y esta es mi hermana Alice. Vino a visitar a los niños antes de que todo esto fuera planeado. – Alice sonrió amablemente a mis padres, quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa. - Pueden pasar al comedor, los demás no demoran en llegar. – Ofreció Edward. – Mike los llevará. – Indicó Edward.

Cuando todos estaban fuera de vista, Edward se volvió hacia mí y me dedicó una mirada de apología.

- Siento mucho lo que dijo tu mamá. Estoy seguro que no es cierto. – Dijo. Yo le sonreí.

- No te preocupes, ella siempre es así. Ya estoy acostumbrada. – Dije. Él se acercó a mí.

- Pero… ¿Estarás bien? Si no te sientes bien, podemos posponer la cena. Vi que su comentario te afectó. – Le sonreí aún más. Edward era el hombre perfecto, el solo hecho de que iba a cancelar algo tan importante porque yo no me sentía bien lo hacía perfecto a mis ojos.

- Estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí. – Y le di un beso para asegurarlo. Se separó de mí y me sonrió.

Dentro de un par de minutos sonó el timbre, revelando a Carlisle, junto con una mujer de mediana edad, muy guapa, quien asumí era Esme. Tras ellos pasaron por la puerta Rosalie con un tipo alto y muy fornido, quien tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y quien asumí era el hermano de Edward, Emmett, y tras él, pasó un joven alto, de cabello rubio ondulado, quien supuse era Jasper, el novio de Alice, juzgando por la forma en la que ella corrió hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo. Y tras Jasper, entró un hombre de unos sesenta años, vistiendo la sotana, que hizo la señal de la cruz al momento en que entró en la casa. Escuchamos otro auto aparcar afuera y quien entró fue uno de los doctores que trabajaba en hospital, junto con una mujer muy bien vestida, quien supuse era su esposa. Edward asió mi cintura y me llevó donde estaban los invitados.

- Papá, mamà, ella es Bella Swan, mi novia. – Me presentó él con mucho cariño, a lo que Carlisle y Esme voltearon hacia nosotros.

- ¡Bella! Creo que ya habíamos tenido el placer de conocernos antes, solo que no era una muy buena situación. Me alegra verte fuera del hospital. – Me sonrojé debido a la citación de aquella penosa estadía en el Hospital de Port Angeles.

- Un gusto verlo también, Dr. Cullen. – Dije, y después volteé a ver a Esme, quien me miraba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- Llámame Carlisle, por favor. Ella es Esme, mi esposa y madre de Edward. – Dijo él, sosteniendo los hombros de su esposa.

- Un gusto conocerla. Isabella Swan. – Dije, extendiendo mi mano, la cual ella tomó entre las suyas en un gesto muy maternal.

- Qué bueno conocerte, Bella. Llámame Esme. Edward nos ha contado mucho sobre ti. – Dijo, y yo le sonreí. No sabía qué decir; ambos me trataban con mucho cariño desde ya.

Edward y yo nos acercamos hacia los jóvenes, yo dando pasos cautelosos porque iba a volver a ver a Rosalie, lo demás no me importaba mucho. Sólo quería restregarle en la casa a esa perra que su plan no dio resultados. Rosalie se volvió hacia mí con una mueca de repugnancia, mientras que yo me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

- Así que ella es nuestra nueva hermanita. Ven aquí. – Antes de poder registrar lo que iba a pasar, Emmett se acercó y me dio un abrazo fuertísimo, alzándome en el aire y dándome vueltas. Cuando me soltó, ofreció su manota. – Soy Emmett, pero eso seguro ya lo sabes. Un gusto conocerte. – Tomé su mano y le di un apretón, sonriéndole y ruborizándome.

- Bella, él es Jasper, mi novio y hermano de Rosalie. – Dijo Alice, tomando la mano de Jasper. El rubio me sonrió y extendió sus brazos, y yo me acerqué y le di un abrazo.

- Mucho gusto. – Me dijo. Me sorprendió que fuera tan amable, totalmente opuesto a su hermana. Ni la determiné a ella.

Después fuimos hacia el colega de Carlisle, su mujer y el cura. Saludamos al cura, quien nos dio su bendición y pasó a la cocina. Después nos acercamos al colega de Carlisle, quien a penas me vio, puso una cara de repulsión que nunca olvidaría.

- Edward, ¿Qué no es esta la empleada drogadicta que estuvo interna en el hospital por sobredosis? – Dijo, mirándome como si fuera basura. Yo no iba a dejarme.

- Mire, Señor, no soy drogadicta. Fueron pastillas para dormir, estaba teniendo problemas de insomnio. No juzgue antes de saber toda la verdad. – Dije. El tipo y su mujer se quedaron atónitos por la seguridad con la que respondí.

- Isabella tiene razón, Dr. Kane, fue un error. Ahora si gusta acompañarnos al comedor, puede seguirnos. – Dijo Edward, haciéndole un gesto para que nos siguiera. Se le notaba que estaba muy enojado, pero no me importó. Nadie tenía derecho a meterse conmigo esa noche.

Ya todos sentados en la mesa, el cura decidió levantarse a hacer la oración antes de comer. Todos inclinamos nuestras cabezas y nos tomamos de las manos.

- Dios, bendice estos alimentos que vamos a comer, bendice a quienes los han hecho, a quienes lo sirven, y a todos nosotros sentados a esta mesa…- En ese momento sentí un tacón aguja pisando el empeine de mi pie.

- ¡Mierda! – Dije audiblemente, dando un salto de mi asiento. Todos voltearon hacia mí. Mi mamá, el Dr. Kane y su mujer me miraban feo y negaban con la cabeza, Carlisle y Esme me miraban con interrogación, al igual que Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, mi papá y el cura. Miré a Rosalie que estaba sentada frente a mí, y sonreía como el Gato Rizón. Miré debajo de la mesa y vi que lo que sentí fue el tacón Rosalie. La miré y solo negué con la cabeza. – Lo siento, es que golpeé mi rodilla con la mesa. Continúe, Monseñor.—Dije, intentando actuar normal, pero me sentía demasiado avergonzada. Me estaba cansando de Rosalie.

- … Porque quienes estamos aquí somos tus hijos, y estos son los alimentos que Tú nos das, Señor. Amén. – La mesa repitió un colectivo "Amén." Pronto llegó Mike con la comida, y nos sirvió a todos a nuestro gusto, y empezamos a comer.

- ¿Hace cuanto que están Edward y tú juntos, Bella? – Preguntó la esposa del Dr. Kane.

- Habíamos trabajado en nuestra relación por 4 meses, ya, pero nos volvimos oficialmente novio y novia hace dos semanas. – Expliqué, sin ánimo de dar detalle sobre todo lo que había pasado antes de que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos al fin.

- Eso es importante en el noviazgo; darse tiempo para conocerse ustedes mismos y al otro.—Comentó Monseñor, dando mordiscos de su comida entusiásticamente.

- Aunque a veces eso no es suficiente. Yo estuve unida a Charlie por diez años y nunca funcionó. – Comentó mi madre, dándole una mirada fría a Charlie.

- Cada relación tiene lo suyo. – Dijo Alice, intentando romper el hielo que mi mamá puso sobre todos nosotros.

- La relación entre Edward y Tanya fue maravillosa, la mejor que he conocido. – Dijo Rosalie, sabiendo que eso iba a hacerme sentir mal.

- Ah, sí. Tanya era una muy buena muchacha. – Acordó Dr. Kane, con la misma cizaña de Rosalie. Ya me estaba sintiendo de más.

- Cambiemos de tema, por favor. – Dijo Edward, mirando a Rosalie con reproche.

- ¿Cómo era Bella de niña? ¿Cómo fue verla crecer? – Preguntó Esme a mis padres, con la mejor intención posible. _Justo lo que no quería que preguntaran sobre mí, y mucho menos con mi madre presente. _

**- **Bella siempre ha sido una muchacha buena, con un carácter fuerte… – Dijo Charlie, pero mi madre alzó la mano para que él dejara de hablar.

- Mi hija Bella me ha hecho llevarme muchos sinsabores. Siempre fue la diferente, la que no podía destacarse en nada, torpe a más no poder, con mal gusto, poco femenina… Por eso es que hoy, frente a todos ustedes…-

- Mamá, por favor…- La interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando mal de mí. Ella volteó hacia mí, y me dedicó una mirada de tanto odio, que tuve que dejarla continuar hablando.

- … Por eso es que hoy, frente a todos ustedes vengo a expresar mi alegría, de que por fin Bella ha tomado una buena decisión, al elegir a Edward como novio. – Tuve que tragarme todas las palabras que quería decirle a mi madre, pues no quería arruinar la cena, pero en ese momento decidí que no volvería a hablarle nunca más.

- Sí, ha tomado una muy buena decisión. En días como estos, muchachas como Bella no sobreviven a la vida allá afuera. Necesitará de un hombre que la ayude a mantenerse en pie, y Edward es bueno para eso. – Dijo el Dr. Kane.

- Pero Bella es una muchacha muy agradable, lo supe desde el momento en el que entré en esta casa.—Dijo Monseñor.

- No se moleste, Padre, diga la verdad. – Dijo Rosalie mirándome con sorna. A este punto de la conversación, ya me encontraba insensible. No respondía ni trasmitía.

- Digo la verdad. – Dijo Monseñor, firme a sus palabras. Lo miré y le agradecí silenciosamente.

- ¿Quién quiere dar un brindis? – Preguntó Emmett, interrumpiendo la acalorada discusión que iba a formarse.

- Yo. – Dije, levantándome con mi copa de vino en la mano. La atención se fijó en mí. – Quiero decirles que agradezco mucho su presencia. De veras que sí. Porque me han mostrado lo poco que tengo. Me han mostrado que soy un cero a la izquierda. Me han mostrado que no merezco ser parte de esta mesa, y por eso es que voy brindar. Brindo porque mi madre por fin encontró un lugar donde se siente bien, brindo por cómo Rosalie es la hija que ella siempre deseó, pero en cambio me tuvo a mí. Brindo porque Esme y Carlisle están aquí, juntos como un verdadero matrimonio. Brindo porque Alice y Jasper están lejos mentalmente, porque se aman tanto que cuando están juntos no existe nadie más. Brindo porque el Monseñor vio algo bueno en mí, brindo porque eso es lo que hizo Jesús; ver el bien donde no lo había, o lo había en pequeñez. Brindo porque mi papá está sufriendo al ver como su ex esposa ataca a su hija, brindo porque él está en la misma posición que yo. Brindo porque el Dr. Kane y su esposa también tienen un lugar en esta mesa. Y dejé lo más importante para el final; brindo porque Edward tampoco tiene un lugar en esta mesa. Brindo porque él sufre mi dolor. Brindo porque el también es un cero a la izquierda. Brindo porque él sí me considera lo suficientemente buena, y eso es amor; creer en la perfección de alguien que está lleno de defectos. La mayoría de ustedes sentados aquí no lo creen, pero él sí, y eso es lo que me importa.—Cuando terminé el brindis, las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas, y todos los de la mesa me miraban atónitos. Edward se levantó lentamente de su asiento y caminó hasta quedar frente a mí. Puso sus manos en mi cintura, y ahí, frente a todos, me dio un beso apasionado, el cual yo le respondí gustosa.

Cuando nos separamos, él sacó algo de su bolsillo, y se arrodilló. Para ese momento, todos los demás habían desaparecido, sólo estábamos Edward y yo. Abrió una pequeña caja de joyería, que rebeló un anillo de oro y plata. Quise desmayarme en ese momento; todo por lo que habíamos luchado, estaba dando frutos. Por fin podríamos estar juntos, y nada dicho en esta mesa de mierda tendría significado alguno.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Preguntó. Estuve idiotizada por unos momentos, hasta que abracé su cuello y le murmuré mi "sí" al oído. Las diferentes reacciones de la gente en la mesa nos sacaron de nuestro trance. Rosalie miraba horrorizada, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Charlie, Monseñor y Carlisle nos miraban orgullosos, mientras que mi mamá tenía una expresión difícil de leer en la cara.

- Y yo mismo me encargaré de enunciar la boda. Esta pareja de veras se ama y merecen lo mejor. Esta cena nos ha mostrado que en este mundo no todo está perdido. – Dijo Monseñor, levantándose de su silla y abrazándonos a Edward y a mí. No recuerdo más de toda la noche, sólo sé que yo regresé a casa con mis padres (muy a mi disgusto) y que no dejé de ver aquel anillo en toda la noche.

**Weee! Por fin terminé! Agradezcanme, en el pueblo donde vivo hay fiesta de Año Nuevo y no fui porque tenía que actualizar este fic para ustedes. Pero me alegra haberme quedado haciendo esto, ya casi se me había olvidado lo bien que se siente escribir. Gracias por leer!**


	20. De compras con Alice

**Hola! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, y esta historia ya está en la recta final :')! Han sido lo máximo conmigo! Gracias por leer esta historia! El último capítulo ya lo estoy escribiendo para subirlo lo más rápido posible :) Voy a extrañarlas! :( **

**- Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen: qué lástima ni qué ocho cuartos xD! En este pueblo hay fiesta todos los días jajaja, espero que este año sea bueno para ti también! :) Espero que te guste el cap! Besos**

**- SimiCullen: Simiiiii! 3 Hey loca cuando me invitas por tu casa? xD tengo ganas de bañarme en la piscina! Que bueno que te gusto el cap, espero que este también te guste! Nos vemos :D**

**- K4rolina: graaaaaacias! Que bueno, nueva lectora :D:D Espero que te guste el cap, besos! :D**

**- Suiza-love: gracias por tu review! Tremendo el brindis de Bella, ah? xD Ella siempre la bota xD espero que el cap te guste, besos!**

**- LiahDragga: jajaja, estamos en el mismo dilema, yo amo a Rosalie fuera de esta historia pero aquí la hice digna de odiar xD! Bueno, en este capítulo verás por qué… Gracias por el review, espero que te guste el capitulo! Besos :)**

**- Javi: Bueno, si aún no has tenido el tiempo de leerlo, no te preocupes, aquí te dejo otra actualización para que cuando tengas la oportunidad leas mucho 8). Besos!**

**- KitttyCullen: que bueno que te gustó! Créeme, yo también detesto a Renée en esta historia xD. Creo que ya te agregue, pero no sé bien xD, ahorita me fijo :D Besos!**

**- .Sofii Cullen: Awww pobresita ella, se quedo con las ganas! xDD yo también me quedé disque "No puse nada de Tony y Nessie?" pero bueno, es que mi mente ya estaba medio atrofiada con todo el flan que comí para Año Nuevo :9 **

**- Cullen-21-Gladys: :D Gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste este capitulo, ya es el penúltimo :( pero bueno, xD nada dura para siempre. Besos!**

**- yasmin-cullen: gracias por tu apoyo :) Que lástima que no la hayas encontrado antes :s pero bueno, espero que te guste este cap, besos!**

**Disclaimer: en medio del Amazonas, hay un mono que se tira pedos cada vez que nace un bebé. Aún cuando ese mono deje de tirarse pedos, yo no seré la dueña de Twilight. xD**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

- Alice, juro por Dios que si entramos a esa tienda…- Amenacé (o por lo menos eso intenté) a la pequeña duende, quien tomaba mi mano y daba pequeños jaloncitos para hacerme entrar a una tienda especializada en vestidos de novia.

- Bella, por favor. Esta será la última, lo prometo. – Dijo ella, haciendo su típico puchero. Si ella no fuera tan adorable, yo no estaría en esta situación, pero es que es difícil decirle que no cuando hacía ese puchero. _Pobre Jasper. _

- Te creería si no fuera porque esta es la quinta vez que dices eso. Y nunca es cierto. – Alice bajó la cabeza y se abrazó a sí misma, inmediatamente atrayendo mi compasión.

- Lo siento… Es que quiero que te veas despampanante el día de tu boda, eso es todo. – Dijo en una voz débil e infantil, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Me partió el alma.

- Está bien, pero esta es la última. – Dije con un suspiro de exasperación. Inmediatamente la menor de los Cullen alzó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa tan brillante que casi me deja ciega.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Bella! – Exclamó, abrazándome y dando saltitos. Yo sólo hice una mueca al mirar el montón de trajes que había en las vidrieras.

- Esto será divertido… - Murmuré al pasar a la tienda. Alice se veía como una niña en una dulcería, mientras que yo me sentía incómoda. Alice pasó donde las encargadas, mientras que yo le daba unos vistazos a los vestidos a mi alrededor. Mi corazón se aceleró al ver lo surrealista del momento; iba a casarme. Iba a casarme con Edward. Todo un sueño hecho realidad, pero aún no me había acostumbrado a todo aquello. Alice estaba más metida en todo este asunto de la boda que yo, era como si ella fuera a casarse y no yo. No había hablado con mi mamá desde la cena (de la que ya habían pasado varios días), sólo había hablado un par de veces con Charlie. Me dijo que mamá no había pronunciado palabra desde la cena, que había arreglado sus cosas esa misma noche, y que había partido para Phoenix temprano en la mañana, sin decirle nada a él.

- Bella, ¿vienes? – Dijo Alice, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. La vi conversando con las ayudantes de la tienda, como si fueran amigas de siempre. A veces desearía tener esa facilidad al hablar con la gente.

- Sí, claro, creo que vi algunos que me gustan. – Mentí, excusándome por estar metida en mi mundo. Alice sonrió, vino hacia mí y tomó mi mano, guiándome a una parte de la tienda.

- ¿La boda será muy elegante? ¿O algo sencillo? – Preguntó la ayudante, en lo que arreglaba algunos vestidos que se habían caído.

- Elegante. – Dijo Alice antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. Sólo me quedó asentir con la cabeza.

- Entonces creo que tengo uno que favorecería su figura, además de que destila elegancia. – Dijo la ayudante, haciéndonos un gesto para que la siguiéramos.

No me faltó notar que aquella tienda era como un bosque de vestidos de novia, cada cual más pomposo que el otro, y totalmente no era mi estilo. Si tan solo Renée no fuera tan reacia a dejarme usar sus cosas y me dejara usar el que ella usó cuando se casó con Charlie (gracias a Dios no lo quemó después del divorcio), yo no me vería en este lío, dejando que Alice y una mujer totalmente desconocida eligieran mi vestido y…

Mis pensamientos se congelaron y mi quijada se cayó. Seguro que me veía como una idiota. Lo que tenía frente a mí, puesto sobre un maniquí, era el vestido de novia más bello que había visto en toda mi vida. Ya me imaginaba con ese vestido puesto, caminando hacia al altar del brazo de Charlie, mirando a Edward a través de mi velo…

- ¿Le digo a la dependienta que lo guarde? – Preguntó Alice sarcásticamente en un susurro para que la ayudante no escuchara. Le dirigí una mirada severa, haciendo que su risita se apagara.

- Ese… es perfecto – Dije, casi sin aire, sin quitarle la vista de encima al vestido.

- Y lo mejor es que se ve de tu talla… ¿Quieres probártelo?—Preguntó Alice. Yo asentí frenéticamente, mirando a la ayudante sacarle el vestido al maniquí. Prácticamente corrí hacia los probadores, y le arrebaté el vestido a la ayudante. Me metí en los cambiadores y me saqué la ropa de un tirón. Me fue fácil colocarme el vestido, pues casi no tenía nada de encaje abajo.

- Si necesitas ayuda, me dices, Bella. – Escuché a Alice. Ni me molesté en responderle. Cuando el vestido estaba puesto, me miré de arriba abajo, inspeccionando primero que el vestido estuviera bien puesto. Tras fijarme en eso, miré a mi reflejo en el espejo. Di un jadeo; ni siquiera me reconocía a mí misma. Levanté mis manos a mi cara, y vi a mi reflejo hacer lo mismo, asegurándome de que este momento era real y que la persona que estaba viendo en ese espejo era yo.

Estaba tan sumida en la sorpresa que ni siquiera escuché la puerta del probador abriéndose. Lo único que me sacó de mi trance fue el jadeo de Alice, similar al que yo emití al verme por primera vez.

- Este es el indicado. Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esta tienda. Te lo dije, Bella, tengo un sexto sentido. – Dijo Alice, viéndome de arriba abajo y arreglando el vestido para que quedara perfecto.

- ¿Esto en serio está pasando, Alice? ¿Me voy a casar? – Pregunté en un susurro. Ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de casarme, pero viéndome al espejo teniendo puesto el vestido, me sentí abrumada por todo. Ni en un millón a años me imaginé con un vestido de novia puesto, y mucho menos a los dieciocho años.

- Bella… Por favor no me digas que estás empezando a arrepentirte.—Dijo Alice, con un suspiro, mirándome tentativamente, como temiendo que afirmara sus temores.

- ¡No! Yo nunca me arrepentiría de casarme con Edward. Lo amo. – La pequeña Cullen suspiró de alivio. – Pero es que aún me cuesta pensar que voy a casarme. Dudo del matrimonio. Sobretodo por el ejemplo que me dieron Charlie y mamá. No creas que no me dolió. – Continué, mientras que ella hizo un gesto pensativo y se empezó a golpear la sien con su dedo índice. - ¿Alice? – Pregunté, moviendo mi mano frente a su cara, viendo que no reaccionaba.

- Lo siento, Bella, es que estaba fijándome qué colores de maquillaje puedes usar ese día.—Dijo, examinando mi cara, y luego fijándose en el vestido.

- ¿Alice? ¿Acaso no has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho?—Pregunté. Me sentí un poco dolida porque le dije algo que sólo le había confiado a Edward.

- Sí, lo siento. Pero es que soy una adicta a la moda… Bueno, creo que todos dudamos de algo… - Dijo, luego se quedó pensativa. – Te voy a contar algo… sobre Rosalie. – Levanté mis cejas a eso. ¿Qué tenía Rosalie que ver con todo lo que me estaba pasando? ¿Acaso yo tendría algún interés en esa perra?

- Yo sé que tú y ella no son exactamente mejores amigas, pero hay algo sobre ella que debes saber. – Dijo Alice, luego tomó un respiro y continuó – Los padres de Jasper y Rosalie eran ambos alcohólicos. Cuando tenían cinco años, su papá se fue de la casa y no regresó. Vivían aquí y allá; cada vez que encontraban una casa o un lugar para quedarse, no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que fueran desalojados por falta de pago. Cuando Rosalie tenía trece años, consiguió un trabajo como bartender en un club de mala muerte. El trabajo no le gustaba, pero esa era la única manera de ayudar económicamente a su madre. Su turno era de noche, y aquel club lo frecuentaba un tipo con dinero llamado Royce King II, quien ya le había echado el ojo a Rosalie, pero ella claro que no le prestaba atención. Un día el tipo se pasó de tragos, la raptó y la mantuvo encerrada en su casa hasta que los vecinos notaron ruidos extraños y llamaron a la policía. La encontraron en ático, amarrada a una cama. Te imaginarás todo lo que ese desgraciado le hizo. Y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que el animal ese no pasó ni una semana en la cárcel por lo que le hizo. Se sofocó con la almohada en su celda, mientras que Rosalie aún tiene pesadillas sobre eso. ¿O me dirás que tú no serías una perra si hubieras pasado por lo mismo? – Para cuando me hizo esta pregunta, ya las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, mientras que yo sólo la miraba atónita. ¿Era posible que Rosalie hubiera pasado por todo eso? – Quizás me hayas culpado anteriormente por defenderla a ella, pero ya ves por qué. Jasper me contó que Rosalie le había confiado que ella no ha tenido relaciones con Emmett, a pesar de que han sido novios por casi siete años. No se atreve a dejar que nadie la toque. Me duele pensar que ella haya tenido que pasar todo eso, sola, porque ni siquiera se ha abierto a mí y me ha contado ella misma todo lo que pasó. Sé que a veces puede ser un poco mala y actuar como una perra… Pero es que ella está muy débil. No es que quiera justificarla, es que hay que entenderla. – Terminó, buscando alguna pista de lo que yo estuviera pensando de la situación.

- Wow… Alice, yo no sabía nada de esto…- Dije, dándome cuenta de que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas también.

- Sólo te digo esto porque sé que no la quieres tu boda. – Maldije a Edward por ser tan bocón. Casualmente la noche anterior le dije a Edward que no la quería en la boda. – Pero sólo piénsalo… Es difícil para ella ver que los demás sean felices, y ella que lo tiene todo, aún no puede serlo. – Dijo Alice.

- Lo pensaré, definitivamente. Gracias por decirme esto, Alice. De veras que me abrió los ojos a muchas cosas. – Le agradecí, abrazándola fuertemente. Ella sólo me devolvió una sonrisa.

- Ahora, volviendo a las compras… ¿Quieres ir a Victoria's Secret a ver si te encontramos una buena lencería para tu luna de miel? – Dijo ella, a lo que yo me ruborizaba y temblaba con esa idea. _Luna de miel. _La relación entre Edward y yo nunca había sido muy carnal que digamos, así que nunca me había puesto a pensar cómo sería perder la virginidad con él. Siempre había sido una persona que le daba poca importancia a ese tipo de cosas, pero la idea cada vez me gustaba más.

- Eh… No, Alice. O por lo menos no en este momento. Me prometiste que esta sería la última tienda. – Ofrecí de excusa, pero ella puso una sonrisa pícara y empujó mi hombro.

- Ay, por favor, Bella. Vi cómo te ruborizaste cuando mencioné tu luna de miel. Edward y tú son el uno para el otro. A penas el sexo se vuelve tema de conversación, se ponen verdes. Pagaría una buena cantidad de dinero por ver qué tal va a ser esa luna de miel de ustedes.—Dijo ella, riendo aún más. Seguro que mi cara estaba rojo carmesí.

- ¡Eres una pervertida, Alice! Lo que pase entre Edward y yo se quedará entre él y yo. – Le dije, riendo yo también.

- Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen, así será. Ahora quítate ese vestido, y vamos a pagarlo. – Dijo, saliendo del vestidor. Mordí mi labio inferior. No pude evitar que mi mente maquineara un poco en la idea de tener sexo con Edward. Intenté alejar mi mente de todo eso, y me quité el vestido, agarrándolo delicadamente en mi mano para que no fuera a arrugarse más.

Salí de los vestidores y ahí estaba Alice, mirando los vestidos uno a uno, como toda una experta de modas. Le di un toquecito en el hombro para que notara que ya había salido del vestidor, ella me miró y sonrió. Nos acercamos a la caja registradora.

- ¿Cuánto va a costar este vestido, Alice?—Le pregunté al oído. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en el precio, el vestido me había hipnotizado.

- No te preocupes, Bella. Tu futuro esposo tiene mucho dinero, y me dio su tarjeta para que compráramos el mejor vestido para ti. – Me dijo, sonriéndome.

- Bueno… Eso me deja un poco más tranquila.—Musité. La cajera tomó el vestido, revisó la etiqueta, procesó información en la computadora y se volvió a nosotras.

- Son $700.00. – Dijo, y nos ofreció su mano para tomar el pago. Alice le dio la tarjeta.

- ¿Ves? No es tanto dinero. – Dijo la duende, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No, para nada. – Dije yo sarcásticamente.

Salimos de la tienda y Alice me llevó a casa, donde me probé el vestido una y otra vez, viéndome de diferentes ángulos, dándome la certeza de que todo eso era real. _Y era real. _

_

* * *

_

**Bien? Que piensan de Rosalie ahora? Les sorprendió, verdad? xDDD. Gracias por leer, y por favor déjenme un review :D. Decidí no poner nada sobre Tony y Nessie en este capítulo porque creo que arruinaría su aparición en el último capítulo. Y creo que voy a poner el lemmon en el último capítulo, estoy aún en búsqueda de alguna autora que me ayude con esa escena :$. Oh, y el link del vestido de Bella está en mi perfil, al final. **


	21. Final!

**Hola a todas! No saben lo melancólica que me sentí al escribir esto, sobretodo porque yo odio cuando las cosas se acaban :(. No saben lo feliz que me han hecho al escribirme reviews, gracias por todo lo que me han escrito! Y espero que este capítulo sea para ustedes tan especial como lo es para mí! Espero que luego de esta historia, también sigan mi otra historia (Blind), que a penas está empezando, y no le he puesto mucho empeño, así que está quedando un poco chueca :/ Pero yo lo arreglo! Primero que nada, disculpas por la demora, y sé que muchas estaban esperando el lemmon, pero no encontré quién tuviera el tiempo de ayudarme a escribirlo :S y como me salí del colegio donde estaba porque voy a mudarme, tuve tiempo de clausurar esta bella historia! xD**

**- LiahDragga: xD! Todos amamos a esa perra jaja! Espero que te guste el cap, un millón de gracias por haber seguido esta historia :)**

**- ALI-LU Cullen: jajaja! No tuve suerte con el lemmon… bueno, por algo será ;) ahí veré cómo logro subirlo aparte :S gracias por haber leído la historia!**

**- JoyceCullenDarcy: xD, aquí está el final! Espero que te guste :) Gracias por haber leído la historia!**

**- Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen: aquí en este capítulo está la resolución final con Rosalie! Espero que te guste! Gracias por haber leído la historia!**

**- CRISTIMONTEZ: gracias por tu review :) Espero que te guste el final de esta historia! Gracias por leer!**

**- Cullen-21-Gladys: algo me dice que este capítulo te gustará xD! Gracias por haber leído esta historia!**

**- yazmin-cullen: espero que te guste este cap! Gracias por haber leído la historia!**

**- Suiza-love: xDD! Aquí está el esperado capítulo! Gracias por haber leído la historia :)!**

**- hillarycullen17: gracias por haber seguido la historia y disculpa la demora! Vainas de la vida jeje! Gracias por haberla leído! :)**

**- Pauli de Cullen: último cap a la vista! Espero que te guste ;) gracias por haber leído la historia!**

**- PaaOo: gracias por haber leído la historia y perdón por la demora Xd! Espero que te guste el cap!**

**- tamara 1986: disculpa la demora! Jeje, espero que te guste el cap y gracias por leer!**

**Bella POV**

- Alice, si aprietas más ese vestido, juro darte una buena patada en el trasero. – Le advertí a Alice, quien arreglaba mi vestido de novia, causando una risa colectiva en el cuarto. ¡Por fin! Este era el gran día; el día en que Edward y yo por fin estaríamos juntos, y esta vez, sería para siempre. Era eso de las 4:30 de la tarde, estábamos en mi cuarto (que pronto dejaría de serlo) en casa de Charlie. Estábamos Alice, Esme, Rosalie, los niños y yo, sólo que Renesmee y Anthony estaban en la sala jugando mientras nosotras estábamos en la labor. Los niños vinieron porque la casa Cullen está siendo arreglada por unos organizadores de fiestas, pues ahí será la recepción. Charlie, Emmett y Carlisle se encontraban en la casa Cullen acompañando a Edward, y, según me había dicho Charlie, Como un buen principio para hacer saber a Rosalie que la aceptaba y perdonaba por todo lo que había pasado, la dejé venir a la boda y la invité a que me ayudara a arreglarme, pero no se había mostrado muy entusiasmada, es más, casi no había pronunciado palabra en más de una hora, sólo se sentó y nos observaba ausentemente.

- Honestamente, creo que así está bien. Queremos que Bella esté cómoda, ¿no?—Dijo Esme, interrumpiendo los violentos jalones que Alice le daba al vestido para que se pegara a mi cuerpo todo lo posible.

- ¿Tú crees? A mí me parece que está un poco flojo aún. – Con el comentario de Alice, se me ocurrió algo para involucrar un poco a la rubia, quien sólo nos miraba con ojos ausentes.

- ¿Qué crees tú, Rosalie? – Pregunté, volviéndome hacia Rosalie con una sonrisa. Ella alzó la mirada, y en sus ojos marrones vi un dolor inmenso, como si estuviera viendo cómo quemaban a un niño o algo así. Rápidamente cubrió el dolor de su mirada con una expresión altiva, que siempre usaba para hablar conmigo.

- Me da igual. – Dijo ella, alzándose de hombros. Evité su mirada y miré a Alice, pidiéndole silenciosamente que alivianara la situación. Ella se alzó de hombros.

- Rose…- Murmuró Esme en tono de súplica. No vi la reacción de la rubia.

- Quizás ella tenga razón, da igual. – Me volví hacia Alice con mirada interrogativa, como lo hizo Esme. – Edward se lo va a arrancar a penas estén tras puertas cerradas. – Terminó Alice, riendo. A pesar de ruborizarme por el comentario, también me reí, y me volví hacia Rosalie, para ver que ella también estaba riendo por el comentario de Alice, lo cual me alivió. Es increíble como la percepción hacia una persona cambia a medida que conoces su pasado; antes lo menos que quería era hacerla reír y formar parte de mi vida. Quería verla sufrir por separarnos a Edward y a mí.

- ¡Mary Alice! ¿Qué son esos comentarios?—Reprendió Esme, lo cual nos hizo reír más a todas.

- Ay, Esme, si eso es lo que pasará. – Dijo Alice, riendo aún más. Sacudí mi cabeza; mi nueva familia sería lo mejor. Rosalie se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia nosotras.

- Creo que tengo una buena idea para el peinado. – Dijo, mirándome, y luego retractándose. – Bueno, si Bella me deja…- Dijo tentativamente, sin mirarme a los ojos.

- Claro, Rose, seguro que tú sabes más que Alice. —Dije, dándole una sonrisa pícara a Alice, quien se puso una mano en el corazón, como si estuviera ofendida. Rosalie me sonrió, una sonrisa genuina, que yo le devolví.

- Está bien, Bella, pero no te quejes cuando sea mi boda con Jasper y no te deje arreglar mi cabello. – Advirtió Alice en broma. Reí, definitivamente que Alice no parecía conocerme nada, pues si lo hiciera, sabría que no sé cómo arreglar a nadie, ni siquiera a mí misma. – Creo que ya el vestido está listo. Voy a llevar a los niños a la casa para prepararlos mientras tú peinas a Bella. Después me llamas para que yo venga a maquillarla. ¿Está bien?—Le dijo Alice a Rosalie, quién asintió con la cabeza y luego me miró a mí. Miré a Alice, suplicándole con la mirada que no me dejara sola con la rubia. Está bien, intento llevarme bien con ella, pero aún no sé cuales son sus intenciones. ¿Qué tal que quisiera quemarme la cara con el rizador de cabello, o algo así?

- Hecho. ¡Tony! ¡Nessie! Tenemos que ir a la casa. – Gritó Alice. Escuchamos los pasos apurados de los niños por la escalera, pero Alice estaba en la entrada del cuarto para frenarlos. – No pueden entrar, muchachos. – Escuché que les dijo.

- ¡No! Yo quiero ver a Bella. – Se quejó la voz de Renesmee.

- Y yo también. ¿Se ve bonita?—Escuché la voz de Tony.

- Se ve muy bonita, pero ustedes aún no pueden verla. Vamos. – Dijo Alice saliendo del cuarto, Esme siguiéndola. Escuché a los niños quejarse un poco más a medida que salían de la casa, hasta que escuché el auto de Alice arrancar e irse.

Volteé hacia Rosalie, quien me miraba con una mirada de… ¿apología? Un sentimiento extraño había en su mirada.

- ¿Empezamos ya? – Rosalie rompió el silencio. Yo hice un gesto vago y me senté frente al espejo. La rubia sacó la secadora, rizadora y la plancha de su bolsa y se acercó a mí. – Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si te recogemos el cabello, dejándote un flequillo, y el resto del cabello que caiga en rulos desde el moño?—Ofreció ella, conectando la rizadora.

- Supongo que está bien. Si te soy sincera, no sé nada de peinados. — Dije, riendo un poco, a lo que ella rio también.

- Con razón me mirabas como si te estuviera hablando en chino. — Dijo ella, mirándome a través del espejo. Yo me ruboricé e hice una mueca.

- Sí, pues…- Dije. Rosalie tomó un mechón de mi cabello, cerca de mi oreja izquierda, y lo pasó alrededor de mi cabeza para que llegara hasta mi otra oreja, donde lo aseguró con ganchos negros. Tomó la rizadora y empezó a rizar los mechones de mi cabello, todo en un incómodo silencio. Era como si ambas estuviéramos esperando que la otra dijera algo, pero ninguna de las dos nos dignábamos de hacerlo. Después de un par de incómodos minutos, Rosalie soltó la rizadora y la puso a un lado, suspirando con exasperación y mirándome a través del espejo. Juzgando por lo explosiva que podía ser, me intimidé y rogué a Dios que no fuera a arrebatarse.

- Mira, Bella… Quiero pedirte disculpas. —Mis cejas se alzaron lo más alto posible. —Sé que en serio te he jodido mucho, y que por mi culpa, casi pierdes a Edward… Es que si pudiera contarte la razón por la cual hago esas cosas…- Dijo ella, su voz quebrándose y mirando hacia abajo. Si tan solo supiera que ya yo lo sabía todo…

- No tienes que disculparte, Rose, yo ya te perdoné. Todo se arregló. —Le insistí, intentando hacer que se calmara un poco, lo cual pareció no servir.

- ¡Es que es tan difícil! ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo olvidar y vivir mi vida?—Preguntó entre sollozos. Siempre he sido mala para consolar personas, así que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

- Eh… Supongo que llevará tiempo… Fue duro lo que viviste. —A penas esas palabras salieron de mi boca, deseé no haberlas dicho nunca. Me di una cachetada mental al ver la mirada de puro espanto que tenía la rubia.

- ¡¿Y _tú _cómo puedes saber? – Preguntó, alzando en la voz, pero más en espanto que en enojo. – Es imposible que sepas…- Su voz se rebajó a un susurro, su mirada interrogativa quemando hoyos en mi cráneo. Ni siquiera me atreví a responderle, con miedo a que se enojara y toda la armonía recién creada entre ambas se fuera por el caño. – Lo sabes. —Afirmó, su voz suave y vulnerable. Cerré los ojos y asentí con la cabeza, esperando el golpe mortal. Gracias a Dios, nunca llegó. – Pero… ¿Cómo?—Preguntó con una voz igualmente suave. Me volví hacia ella en la silla y la miré a los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Verás, no iba a invitarte a mi boda después de todo lo que había pasado, no voy a mentirte. Te tenía un odio inmenso. Pero Alice, vino y me rogó que, por lo menos, pensara en invitarte. Y me contó todo. No te enojes con ella, es sólo que te quiere mucho, y sabe que si no te invitaba, te ibas a sentir muy mal. Y ahora te entiendo… Y te perdono. —Le expliqué, a lo que ella se tapaba los ojos para evitar que yo la viera llorando. – Aunque si quieres patearle el trasero a Alice por lengüilarga, yo te apoyo. —Bromeé, intentando alivianar el silencio. Ella rió un poco.

- Ya estoy acostumbrada a esa faceta de Alice. – Dijo ella, sonriéndome y tomando la rizadora de nuevo. – Entonces… ¿Estamos bien?—Preguntó.

- Estoy dejando que me peines para mi boda, ¿eso no es suficiente prueba de que todo está en el pasado?—Le pregunté, riendo.

- Supongo que sí. Bueno, manos a la obra, y si sientes que te quemo, sólo grita. —Me dijo, agarrando otro mechón y sonriéndome con picardía a través del espejo. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

**Una hora después.**

**- **¡Llegué!—Escuchamos la voz de Alice. Subió rápidamente y fue hacia nosotras, quienes ya estábamos totalmente cómodas una con la otra, riéndonos y hablando amenamente. A penas notó esto, Alice sonrió con picardía. – Tal parece que ustedes dos ya arreglaron sus asuntos. Qué bueno, porque si se peleaban, yo no iba a separarlas. Por mí que se arranquen todo el cabello.Mi manicura es más importante. —Bromeó, acercándose a nosotras. Notamos que ella ya estaba lista, maquillada y todo.

- Qué graciosa, Alice. Déjate de idioteces y mira a Bella, ¿Qué tal el peinado?— Dijo Rose. Alice me miró con ojos de estilista, vio el peinado de todos los ángulos posibles y después me miró a la cara.

- Te felicito, Rose, está perfecto. —Dijo. – Pero debemos apurarnos con lo del maquillaje; son las 5:30, dentro de media hora llega la limo. Te traje tu vestido para que te arregles, Rosalie. ¡Manos a la obra!—Dijo Alice. Mientras me maquillaba Alice, con profesionalidad extrema, sólo pude pensar en que en menos de media hora empieza la mejor noche de mi vida; mi boda y noche de bodas. La idea me entusiasmaba y me hacía muy feliz, al mismo tiempo que me ponía nerviosa y ansiosa. Alice notó el temblor de mi cuerpo y paró de maquillarme. – Bella, si no te quedas quieta, me temo que esto demorará mucho más. – Suspiré y le hice una seña para que reasumiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Dentro de unos quince minutos, yo ya estaba lista. Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo y sonreí ampliamente, hasta que escuché un sollozo a mi lado.

- ¿Estás llorando, Alice?—Le pregunté, riéndome de la pequeña duendecillo, quien se tapaba la cara y se secaba las lágrimas disimuladamente.

- ¡No! ¿Yo llorando? ¿Cómo crees? Es que estaba retocándome el rímel y me lastimé el lagrimal. —Alcé una ceja a su mentirilla. —Ay, está bien, sí se me salieron unas lagrimitas. ¿Qué tiene? También soy humana. —Me dijo, dándome un empujoncito.

- Gracias por todo, Alice. De veras que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. —Alice me sonrió, pero tuvo que ocultar su cara para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con bajar como las Cataratas del Niágara. Ambas reímos, y nos dimos un abrazo.

- No puedo creer que pronto serás mi hermana. —Murmuró.

- Yo tampoco puedo creerlo.—Dije, mi voz quebrándose por tanta emoción.

- No te atrevas a llorar desde ahora, Bella. Arruinarás el maquillaje que te puse con tanto amor.—Dijo dramáticamente. Seguimos riendo. Definitivamente que ella sí merecía ser mi dama de honor. Entre tanto purri-purri, escuchamos el sonido del claxon de un auto. Alice corrió a la ventana a fijarse. – Supongo que es hora. Ha llegado la limosina.—Dijo, sonriéndome con emoción.

- Perfecto. ¡Rose!—Grité, llamando por la rubia. -¡La limo llegó! ¡Y muévete, antes de que a Alice le dé un ataque de ansiedad!—Agregué. Alice me dio un codazo.

- Ya voy, ya voy. —Escuchamos la voz de Rosalie desde el baño. – Sólo me falta retocarme el maquillaje. —Explicó.

- Supongo que la novia siempre tiene derecho a llegar tarde. —Le dije a Alice, encogiéndome de hombros. El chofer de la limo seguía tocando el claxon como loco.

- ¡Oye, idiota! – Gritó Alice al tipo desde la ventana de mi cuarto. Le hice un millón de señas para que se callara y no le dijera más nada, pero Alice es tan necia como una colegiala malcriada. El tipo salió de la limo y miró en todas las direcciones hasta dar con Alice en la ventana. - ¡La novia no está lista aún! ¡Ya cálmate! ¡¿O acaso crees que estamos sordas y no oímos el claxon de tu maldita limosina?—Estoy segura de que estaba ruborizándome y mis ojos parecían platos.

- Alice, cálmate por lo que más quieras. – Le susurré/grité, a lo que ella sólo levantó una mano para silenciarme.

- ¡Si no te esperas, pues vete con tu cochina limosina, devuélvele al novio su jodido dinero y yo misma la llevo!—El hombre se veía tan asustado como un ratón atrapado por un gato gigante, disculpándose y volviendo a entrar en la limo, lo más callado posible. - ¿Ves? A lo bruto sí funciona. – Dijo ella, guiñándome un ojo. Yo negué con la cabeza. No parecía hermana de Edward ni hija de Esme cuando hacía esas cosas.

- Ya estoy lista. – Dijo Rosalie, llegando hacia nosotras.

- Vamos, entonces. —Bajamos las escaleras, Alice y Rosalie ayudando con la cola del vestido, la cual no era muy extensa, pero era mejor prevenir que se ensuciara. El nervioso hombre fue hacia nosotras, abrió la puerta de la limo, y nos ayudó a las tres a entrar, cerrando la puerta, teniendo un cuidado especial con Alice.

Llegamos a la Iglesia, la cual se notaba estaba llena de gente, probablemente por parte de la familia de Edward. Afuera estaban Renesmee y Tony, quienes llevarían los anillos, Charlie, quien se veía bastante bien en saco y corbata (nunca lo había visto así anteriormente). A pesar del nerviosismo, me sentía bastante confiada, pues estaba con gente a quien quería mucho y con quienes me sentía muy cómoda. Escuchamos el órgano de la Iglesia empezar su melodía a nuestra llegada. Charlie, Tony y Nessie corrieron hacia la limo, ayudándome a salir de ella.

- Nos vemos adentro, Bella. No estés nerviosa, todo saldrá bien. —Dijo Rosalie, dándome un abrazo, antes de correr adentro de la Iglesia y perderse tras sus grandes puertas. Me volví hacia los tres, quienes estaban con la boca abierta (incluyendo a Charlie).

- ¡Qué linda te ves, Bella!—Exclamó Anthony, dejando mostrar su blanca sonrisa.

- Tú también te ves muy bien, Tony. —Le dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¡No! Me veo como un pingüino. —Dijo, imitando al animal mencionado, y dando vueltas a mi alrededor con pasos de pingüino. Todos reímos a su comparación.

- Te ves muy linda. Lista para ser mi mamá. —Dijo Nessie en un susurro, su voz llena de esperanza y anticipación. Volteé hacia ella, y a penas vi sus mejillas sonrosadas, su sonrisa torcida (la viva imagen de su padre) y sus ojos verdes, no pude evitar que las lágrimas colmaran mis ojos, y una sonrisa se apoderara de mis facciones.

- Sí, Nessie, ahora sí estoy lista. – Le dije, abriendo mis brazos, haciendo que ella corriera y abrazara mi cintura.

- Eh… Bella, no quisiera interrumpir, te ves muy hermosa, hija, pero adentro de la Iglesia nos están esperando. – Dijo Charlie, poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

- Oh, cierto. Bueno, manos a la obra. – Dije. Tomé el ramillete de flores que me dio Charlie y lo estrujé entre mis manos. Charlie extendió su brazo, a través del cual yo puse el mío, luego puse el velo sobre mi cara. Se abrieron las puertas de la Iglesia y entramos Charlie y yo. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, tomando fotos y murmurando, pero no les presté atención a ellos. Miré hacia el Altar, y a su lado derecho se encontraban Edward, Emmett y Carlisle, mientras que en el lado izquierdo estaba Esme. Mis ojos se fijaron en los de Edward a través mi velo. En su mirada había una devoción inmensa, como nunca antes había visto. En ese momento entendí que estaríamos juntos para siempre, que nadie podría separarnos, sólo la muerte. Las lágrimas ahora caían libremente sobre mis mejillas; ya ni siquiera me importaba impedir que lo hicieran. Llegamos hacia el Altar, donde Edward se acercó a Charlie y a mí. Charlie le dio un apretón de manos, me dio un abrazo a mí y se apartó hacia la primera banca de la Iglesia, donde se supone que deberían haber estado Renée y él, pero no había rastro de ella ni de Phil. En ese momento, era lo que menos me importaba. Edward se acercó a mí, y con mucha delicadeza levantó el velo de mi cara, dejando sus dedos acariciar mi mejilla suave y brevemente. Luego se apartó y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, dándole espacio a Monseñor para que iniciar la Misa.

- ¡Gloria a Dios, hermanos! Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión entre Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen ante los ojos de Dios. – Empezó Monseñor. Empezó a dar la palabra, a la cual confeso no haber prestado mucha atención; estaba más concentrada en mirarle los ojos a Edward. Entre él y yo había cierta comunicación a través de nuestra mirada, y juzgando por lo que vi en sus ojos; la pasión, el abandono, no podría esperar a que llegara la hora de nuestra noche de bodas.

- Ahora, como muestra de su amor, se entregarán los anillos uno al otro, y dirán sus votos matrimoniales. – Anthony le dio la cajita con el anillo a Edward, mientras que Renesmee me la dio a mí.

- Yo, Edward Cullen, te doy este anillo como muestra de que mi amor por ti no tiene fin, y de que prometo estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, la salud y la enfermedad… Te amo, Bella. —Se escuchó un armonioso "Aww" en todo el templo, lo cual nos hizo reír un poco. Edward puso el anillo en mi dedo, sonriéndome después.

- Yo, Isabella Swan, prometo con este anillo, quererte, mostrarte lealtad, serte fiel, y estar contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe.—Dije yo, repitiendo sus acciones.

- Antes de que proclame marido y mujer a esta pareja, ¿Hay alguien aquí que se oponga a la unión de estos hijos de Dios?—Preguntó Monseñor, seguro de que no habría nadie. Y tenía razón, no lo hubo.—Prosigamos entonces. Edward, ¿Aceptas a Isabella como tu esposa, para serle fiel, y acompañarla en momentos de alegría y dolor?—Preguntó. El aludido me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Acepto.—Dijo.

- Isabella, ¿Aceptas a Edward como tu esposo, para serle fiel, y acompañarlo en momentos de alegría y dolor hasta que la muerte los separe?—Me preguntó.

- Acepto.—Dije. Monseñor nos miró con mucho cariño, y luego levantó sus manos en el aire.

- Ahora los declaro ¡Marido y Mujer!—Exclamó, haciendo que la Iglesia estallara en aplausos. – Puede besar a la novia.—Le dijo a Edward. Él me sonrió, se acercó a mí, puso sus manos en mi cintura y me besó apasionadamente. Los aplausos se incrementaron, si es que eso era posible. Cuando nos separamos, él me miró a los ojos, sonriéndome.

- Ahora sí es para siempre. Te amo, Bella.—Me susurró.

- Para siempre.—Acordé con él. – Te amo, Edward.—Le susurré, acercándome para darle otro beso.

- Oigan, esperen hasta la noche de bodas, ya falta poco.—Nos interrumpió la voz de Alice, quien estaba junto a nosotros, del brazo de Jasper. Nos separamos, Edward mirándola con rabia y yo, riéndome.

- Alice lo ha dicho. Ya falta poco, hermanito.—Dijo Emmett, acercándose a Edward y dándole una palmada en la espalda. Ambos nos ruborizamos a las insinuaciones.

Todos nos felicitaron, y cuando estábamos por irnos a la casa Cullen para nuestra recepción, sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me volví, y tal fue mi sorpresa de ver Renée. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y una expresión muy solemne en la cara. Fruncí el entrecejo; nunca había visto una emoción tan genuina en su rostro.

- Felicidades, hija. Discúlpame no haber estado aquí para la primera parte de la ceremonia, es que nuestro vuelo se retrasó.—Explicó ella. A unos metros de nosotros vi a Phil, que miraba de lejos nuestra conversación. Me volví hacia mi mamá, y le dediqué una pequeña y renuente sonrisa.

- No se preocupen. La noche es joven, aún falta la recepción.—Le aseguré. Ella bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus manos. Me impresionó ver a mi madre comportándose tan tímida.

- Temo que no podremos ir. – Me dijo. Fruncí aún más el entrecejo; mi madre, una persona a quién le encantaban los eventos sociales, presumir con gente de alta sociedad, ¿No iría a la recepción de la boda?

- Pero… ¿Por qué?—Pregunté en un susurro. Edward apareció a mi lado, saludando a mi madre con una sonrisa, y pasándome un brazo por los hombros.

- Me disculpo ante ustedes, pero no me siento bien como para ir a la recepción. Disfruten ustedes con los invitados.—Dijo ella. – Nos vemos, hija, les deseo mucha felicidad a los dos.—Dijo, luego alejándose, tomando la mano de Phil y saliendo del templo. Me dejó increíblemente confundida su corta aparición.

- ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Edward, apretándome hacia sí. Negué con la cabeza.

- Sí, es solo que estoy confundida. – Le dije, mirándolo a los ojos. La expresión solemne de sus ojos seguía allí, confortándome y dándome seguridad. Me sentí bien inmediatamente.

- Tendrá sus razones. No dejaremos que esto arruine nuestra noche. ¿Está bien?—Dijo, y tenía toda la razón. Me preocuparía por Renée y su bipolaridad cualquier otro día, pero no este. En ese momento, Renesmee y Tony aparecieron a nuestro lado. - ¿Listos para ir a casa?—Preguntó Edward, con su aire paternal. Los niños asintieron con la cabeza. La pequeña Nessie me miró con interrogación y luego miró a su papá.

- ¿Ahora Bella es oficialmente mi mamá?—Preguntó Nessie. Noté que Edward se quedó sin aire al escuchar a su hija tan esperanzada. Él sonrió, mirándome a mí y luego a Nessie.

- Sí lo es. Bueno, si tú quieres que ella lo sea.—Dijo Edward, sonriéndole pícaramente.

- ¡Claro que quiero!—Exclamó la niña.

- No querías cuando entré por primera vez a la casa. Me hiciste un berrinche.—Le dije, con sorna, molestando a la niña. Ella sonrió avergonzada, ocultado su sonrosada cara en el costado de su padre.

- Yo tampoco quería al principio. Pero ahora, lo quiero más que nunca. Eres nuestra nueva mamá, Bella.—Dijo Tony, sonriendo sin obstáculo alguno. Escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca me hizo sentir totalmente especial. Quién diría que unos meses antes, el niño no quería saber nada de mí. Nos tomamos todos de las manos y salimos del templo, todos como una familia. A penas cruzamos las puertas del templo, recibimos aplausos de toda la multitud. Edward y yo nos separamos de los niños y fuimos hacia el estacionamiento de la Iglesia, donde nos esperaba la limosina.

Subimos a la limosina, llenos de aplausos por parte de los invitados. El camino a la casa Cullen fue rápido y corto, y cuando llegamos, no pude evitar sorprenderme. En el extenso patio, tanto delantero como trasero, había elegantes mesas, decoradas coloradamente, en la entrada principal, un arco con nuestros nombres en letras de hielo seco, y en el portal habían colocado una cabina para el Dj.

- Irreconocible, ¿verdad?—Musitó Edward. A mí sólo me quedó asentir con la cabeza. La gente empezó a llegar y a llenar el lugar, dándole esencia de fiesta, a lo que el Dj subió el volumen de la música.

- Muy buenas noches a todos. Llamamos a los recién casados a que pasen a la pista de baile a dar su primer vals como marido y mujer.—Escuchamos la voz del Dj a través de las bocinas. Edward y yo nos sonreímos uno al otro y nos acercamos al centro de la pista de baile. Edward tomó una de mis manos en las suyas y su otra mano la puso en mi cintura, a lo que yo puse mi mano libre en su hombro.

- No soy un buen bailarín. Te lo advierto.—Me susurró con una risa. Yo me encogí de hombros.

- Yo tampoco. Lo haremos por instinto.—Dije. Empezó la música y a mí sólo me quedó seguir los movimientos de Edward, y para mi sorpresa, luego de unos minutos de baile, lo estaba disfrutando. Ya nos movíamos con facilidad, mientras que otras parejas empezaron a llenar la pista de baile. Luego de más baile con Edward, sentí una mano en mi hombro.

- Edward, ¿Te molesta si bailo con mi hija?—Le preguntó Charlie a Edward. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Claro que no. —Dijo, dándome un corto beso antes de soltarme y dejar que Charlie tomara su lugar. Me impresionó, ni siquiera sabía si Charlie podía bailar.

- ¿Y tú desde cuando sabes bailar?—Le pregunté, riendo. Él rió también.

- Sólo fue hace diecinueve años que me casé con Renée. Algunas cosas no se olvidan tan fácil. —Bromeó. Yo le sonreí, pero luego recordé la rara aparición de Renée y Phil, haciendo que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera.

- ¿La viste? ¿En la misa?—Le pregunté, seriamente. Él ladeó su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

- Creo que sí. Se sentó muy atrás. Debe estar por aquí…- Dijo, mirando alrededor en vano.

- No, no está aquí. Habló conmigo, y me dijo que no vendría. —Las cejas de Charlie se alzaron lo más alto posible. Se notaba genuinamente sorprendido por eso. – Sólo me felicitó y se fue. Me dijo que no se sentía lo suficientemente bien para venir a la fiesta. La vi un poco… triste. Tú sabes que mamá no es de esas que dejan mostrar ese tipo de emociones. —Le dije.

- No sé qué decir, Bella. Estoy sorprendido. —Musitó. Yo me encogí de hombros.

- Subiremos de nivel en esta fiesta. Todos con sus parejas. —Anunció el Dj. Edward regresó a mí, y Charlie fue hacia el bar. Pobre Charlie, siempre un alma solitaria. En ese momento, empezó a sonar una canción que reconocí como "Lo que no sabes tú" de Chino y Nacho (y sí, está bastante pegada en USA). Edward y yo nos miramos, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo bailar aquella canción tan movida. Miré a nuestro alrededor y vi que las parejas jóvenes (Mike con su pareja, Jessica, Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, mi amiga del colegio Angela con su novio Eric, entre otros) ya bailaban aquella canción como expertos. Puse mis manos en los hombros de Edward y él puso sus manos en mi cintura. Empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la canción, y pronto, también nosotros nos movíamos como expertos. Nos acercamos aún más, si eso era posible, y nos movimos el uno contra el otro con más fuerza, a medida que la canción avanzaba.

Cuando la canción que pareció durar horas terminó, Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos. Ambos teníamos problemas para respirar con facilidad y estábamos sonrojados. Si bailar con Edward de aquella manera se había sentido tan bien, no podía esperar a que llegara nuestra noche de bodas.

Así pasó la fiesta, sin ninguna complicación, supongo que todos disfrutamos. Ya cuando quedaban pocos invitados, tomé a Edward de la mano.

- ¿Nos podemos ir?—Pregunté, sonriéndole.

- Supongo que sí. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que por fin seas mi esposa. – Dijo, con un suspiro. Nos despedimos de todos en un gran apuro, anticipando lo que nos tocaba hacer una vez llegáramos a la casa. Me quité el vestido y me puse uno más cómodo y pequeño. Mi corazón iba a mil latidos por minuto. Cuando la limo aparcó fuera del hotel donde pasaríamos nuestra noche de bodas, un sentimiento de anticipación y ansiedad se encarnó en mi pecho. Edward, siendo la persona tan intuitiva que era, debió haber sentido mi sobresalto, pues rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y se inclinó a susurrar en mi oído

- Prepárate para el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos… Ya verás que seremos muy felices… Esta noche no tengas miedo… Sólo sé tú misma.—Al terminar, dejó un tierno beso en mi sien. Abrió la puerta de la limo, salió de esta y estrechó su mano para ayudarme a salir. Cuando me estaba levantando para salir, golpeé mi cabeza contra la puerta de la limo, lo cual hizo que Edward riera de manera juguetona y prácticamente me sacara de la limo en sus brazos. Abrió la puerta de la suite matrimonial a lo que oímos que el botones del hotel se alejaba, dejándonos _completamente solos._ Cuando él ya estaba adentro, pasé yo también, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me alzó entre sus brazos y me sostuvo como lo hacen los maridos recién casados en las películas románticas. Nuestras caras estaban lo suficientemente cerca, por lo tanto tomé su rostro entre mis manos y acerqué mis labios a los suyos.

- Edward, de veras te amo.—Le dije, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él me sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Y tu crees que yo no te amo? Bueno, lo importante es que te lo voy a mostrar toda esta noche. – Dijo guiándome un ojo, a lo que yo reí.

- No puedo esperar.—Le dije.

Lo que pasó esa noche, todos los días siguientes fue simplemente el inicio de una vida que él y yo compartiríamos hasta que la muerte nos separara. Yo, siendo tan joven como lo era, no sabía qué nos depararía el futuro a la familia, pero tenía la certeza de que todo estaría bien mientras siguiéramos _aprendiendo a crecer _por el resto de nuestras vidas.

**FIN.**

**Bueno, gente, aquí se acaba esta historia. Si quieren secuela avísenme, trataré de encontrar una autora que me ayude con la escena de la luna de miel para subirla aparte, así no los dejo picados ;) Dios les bendiga! Por cierto, si no han escuchado la canción Lo que no sabes tú de Chino y Nacho, se las aconsejo, es como un antidepresivo en canción xD.**


End file.
